Es solo un beso
by valeymia
Summary: Un beso, solo es eso... solo eso se necesita para que comience el caos, todo lo que se necesito para que todo comenzara a cambiar, solo un beso aveces no es solo eso, puede ser mucho mas cuando te lo das con la persona... Correcta? Bella tendra que descubrirlo junto con Edward de la forma mas dificil o divertida
1. Chapter 1

_**Luego de un pequeño descanso volvi... espero que les guste esta nueva historia**_

* * *

_**Bella Pov.**_

Un magnifico día… si claro.

Me levante con rapidez del asiento de mi ultima clase, había tenido un largo, extenuante y muy decepcionante día y solo quería llegar a mi departamento, mi muy cómodo departamento, en donde podría relajarme y hacer como que este horrible día no había pasado.

Primero; mi reloj se había detenido haciéndome correr como desquiciada intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, me había retrasado por lo que literalmente había echado afuera del baño a mi compañero, luego de un baño exprés, ignorando los gruñidos de afuera de la puerta sobre el respeto, corrí a vestirme con lo primero que tenia a mano, gracias a dios todo estaba limpio.

Mi desayuno solo consistió en un poco de leche directo de la caja y un puñado de cereal, asqueroso lo se, pero no tenia tiempo de hacerlo de la forma correcta, luego había corrido por las calles que me separaban de mi universidad.

En la clase mi informe no había obtenido la calificación que esperaba y para rematar con broche de oro había terminado con la relación, que por cierto, había sido en la que mas había durado.

Tres meses, todo un record, felicitaciones Bella, un aplauso para mi y otro por acabar con todo, solo porque el pobre chico quería formalizar.

No sabía que tenia contra las relaciones, solo entendía la urgencia de salir corriendo cuando la palabra "formal" o "Novia" se formaban conmigo como protagonista.

¿No se supone que a los hombres no les gustaba estar amarrados? Si era así al parecer a mi me habían tocado justos los defectuosos, porque a mis veintiún años todos los chicos con los que salía no aguantaban mas de una semana hasta mencionar las palabras mágicas que me hacían esfumarme tan rápido como me lo permitían mis pies.

Maldita sea mi suerte, de verdad me gustaba estar con Jacob, era gracioso, guapo, caballeroso, todo un espécimen de masculinidad, y sus manos… Dios sus manos.

Un suspiro muy hondo que venia desde mis hormonas se escucho salir de mi boca. Sus manos eran mágicas.

Todos teníamos un fetichismo, las mías eran las manos, las manos de los hombres me volvían loca, la otra era la espalda, pero las manos se llevaban el premio, y Jacob tenia unas magnificas. Grandes, ese era el secreto, me encantaba ser tocada por manos granes, la sensación de sentirse pequeña, vulnerable, ser recorrida por manos así me hacia sentir delicada y me enloquecía.

Otro suspiro mas parecido a un lamento se escapo de nuevo y yo gimotee con frustración.

¿Por qué tenia que arruinar todo Jacob diciéndome todo eso?

_-Bella- me llamo desde lejos y yo hice una mueca. _

_-Que va mal Jacob-intente sonreír pero su rostro no cambio la expresión seria._

_-Tenemos que hablar- Mierda, nada bueno podía salir de esas palabras. Suspire dejando de lado mi emparedado y me senté en las bancas que estaban en la pequeña colina rodeado de arboles, mi estomago protesto al no llevarme el bocado como planeaba y saciar el hambre sobre humano que tenia a esta hora al no desayunar como debía. _

_¿No podía Jacob venir y hablar cuando yo estuviera con el estomago lleno y feliz?, nada bueno salía tampoco cuando tenia hambre._

_-Eso no suena bien-le di unos golpecitos al asiento a mi lado para que se sentara y quite de en medio mi frustrado almuerzo. Quise llorar al sentir mi estomago retorcerse intentando llegar a el sin conseguirlo. _

_¿Seria muy malo que comiera mientras Jacob hablaba? Le di una mirada rápida y su rostro fruncido me dio la respuesta._

_-No podemos seguir así- empezó tomando mis manos entre las suyas, casi envolviéndolas por completo, suspire al verlo, mi obsesión con las manos recuerdan…-mas bien no puedo, sé que a ti no te gusta las cosas formales y eso- limpie mi garganta incomoda al adivinar ya lo que él quería decirme- pero no creo que las cosas cambien mucho entre nosotros si le ponemos un nombre-si, un nombre que me ponía los pelos de punta. Pensé agriamente,-No creo que sea tan malo, estoy cansado de presentarte como mi amiga y que tu hagas lo mismo conmigo- me levante despacio deshaciendo su agarre de mis manos y lo encare._

_-Jacob… no pensé que para ti fuera un gran problema-me pase las manos por el cabello nerviosa-a demás no es como si nos presentáramos en lugares con personas importantes-sonreí feliz con mi argumento- son solo nuestros amigos, no tus padres o los míos- moví mi mano restándole importancia pero mi sonrisa cayo al ver el sonrojo de Jacob._

_-Ese es el punto, yo quería que conocieras a mis padres-sin saber como, yo ya estaba tres pasos alejada de él._

_¿Padres?... eso era la más horrible de las formalidades._

_-Yo… porque?- balbucee obligándome a quedarme quieta y no seguir retrocediendo._

_-Bueno, ya tenemos barios meses juntos…_

_-Tres, solo llevamos tres-interrumpí._

_-Bien, tres meses juntos y creí que era tiempo de tomar las cosas con seriedad-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con tristeza- yo te quiero Bella y me gustaría que pasáramos a otra etapa, que conozcas a mis padres, salgamos de vacaciones, compartir momentos junto, ser mas que amigos con algunas ventajas-a cada palabra yo retenía el impulso de salir corriendo._

_¿!Cual era su problema!, por que quería meter situaciones tan intimas entre nosotros?. _

_Lo estábamos pasando bien, salíamos juntos, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, las noches eran geniales… dejando de lado el pequeñísimo detalle que me iba tan pronto como podía, nunca me quedaba a dormir, otra vez, eso era muy intimo…pero a parte de eso todo estaba bien como estaba._

_-Lo siento Jacob-empecé con voz aguda por los nervios-pero yo no puedo darte nada de eso, pensé que para ti estaba bien como estábamos-Jacob frunció los labios convirtiéndolos en una linea tensa y se levanto mirándome._

_-Bueno antes era así, pero ahora creo que no es suficiente-Con un demonio ahí iba otra relación… Jacob me miro y sus ojos se ampliaron, y por primera vez se vio nervioso-pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera verte mas, podemos seguir como estábamos-estaba por considerarlo antes de sus siguientes palabras- podemos ir a la casa de mis padres y decir que solo somos amigos, no es un gran problema- me atragante al respirar de golpe por la sorpresa y los pasos que había estado reteniendo se juntaron para hacerme saltarlos todos juntos y quedar a una buena distancia de Jacob que tenia los ojos dilatados._

_-Creo que lo mejor seria dejarlo así- casi grite y seguí retrocediendo mandándole una mirada de tragedia a mi almuerzo aun abandonado a un lado de la banca- fue divertido Jacob-me coloque mi bolso rápidamente y no le di tiempo de decir nada antes de que saliera corriendo a mi ultima clase viendo su rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa y decepción cada vez mas lejos._

Si, hoy había sido un magnifico día… y que me partiera un rayo si eso era cierto

Al menos ya nada podía ser peor, me consolé mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento, sonreí feliz al sentir el ambiente templado y de paz dentro del.

Deje las llaves al lado de la puerta y camine por el pasillo hacia el salón a mi derecha…

-MALDITA SEA-Grite tapándome los ojos para no ver la desnudes de mi compañero-Tapate maldito pervertido exhibicionista

-No es mi culpa que llegaras temprano Bella-respondió y podía escuchar claramente la diversión en la voz del muy bastardo- pudiste ser mas considerada y avisar.

Me destape los ojos sin importarme cuan dañada podía salir mi mente por verlo sin ropa, o tal vez podía quedar ciega… hoy era un maldito día con suerte.

Ahí estaba parado detrás del sofá riéndose fuerte por mi rostro asqueado.

-Soy considerada grandísimo estúpido, tu eres el enfermo- gruñí mientras miraba algo para lanzarle y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa satisfecha.

-No lo se Bella, siempre creí que eras voyerista- sonrío como niño e intente no reír pero cuando sonreía de esa forma me era muy difícil no hacerlo.

Mi sonrisa se derrumbó para dejar pasar a otro grito al verlo intentar salir del sofá sin llevar nada encima más que una de mis almohadas.

-¡Esa es mi almohada terapéutica de doscientos dólares!?- Grite. El solo sonrió temeroso mientras se escondía de nuevo detrás del sofá.

Bien… tan cierto como que el infierno existe que este día no se podía poner peor.

* * *

_Les gusto? _

_Espero que si, déjenmelo saber en un lindo comentario, la idea es actualizar un día a la semana pero el segundo será subido según lo que ustedes opinen._

_Esta es humor y no será tan larga como mi otra historia pero espero que tenga una buena acogida como la otra._

_Sinceramente me estoy mordiendo las uñas presa de los nervios pero los ignoro y subí la historia igual jajajaj espero les guste…._


	2. Un largo dia

_Este es el segundo capi… espero les guste._

* * *

**Bella Pov**.

-Maldición Edward, por que mierda estas desnudo en medio del salón?- pregunte intentando estar mas tranquila y olvidar que mi almohada, mi amada almohada, estaba aún cubriendo sus "partes" dejando todo lo demás al descubierto.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros despreocupado pero pude ver que sus ojos se dirigían un segundo hacia las habitaciones.

-Nada, tenia…calor?- entrecerré mis ojos mirándolo con mas atención y ahora si pude ver con claridad que sus ojos se desviaban hacia el pasillo o mas concreto hacia su habitación.

¿Que mierda?...

-A si… calor en febrero?- dije lentamente mientras retrocedía hacia el pasillo. Estábamos en California, siempre hacia calor aun en estas fechas pero nunca tanto para que el estuviera desnudo, además llevábamos mas de dos años viviendo aquí y nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Si?-sonreí ampliamente. Él nunca podía mentirme, hizo el ademan de salir de detrás del sofá por lo que me lance pasillo arriba derecho hacia la segunda puerta, la primera era la mía y la de la pared de enfrente era le baño, mas allá al final del pasillo estaba una tercera habitación que ocupábamos de estudio con un gran escritorio y una pequeña mesa de luz en la que Edward trabajaba para sus clases de arquitectura.

-¡Bella, no entres¡- exclamo siguiéndome, él era mucho mas rápido que yo pero yo tenia la ventaja de estar mas cerca… y vestida.

De un golpe abrí la puerta de su habitación y desee no haberlo echo, ¿ maldita sea, no me podía quedar con la curiosidad?.

-¡Ahh ahora si me quedo ciega¡-Grite mientras retrocedía con las manos cubriendo mis ojos chocando con el torso desnudo de mi amigo, di otro grito ahogado y lo rodee rápidamente hacia la cocina que estaba frente al salón.

-Te dije que no entraras- canturrio mientras yo me servía un baso de agua.

-¡Grandísimo idiota, tenemos un acuerdo¡-le respondí. Acuerdo de que decía expresamente que no se tenía sexo en el departamento, acuerdo que se estaba rompiendo claramente con su novia desnuda encima de la cama.

Me estremecí al ver de nuevo la imagen de Tanya acostada sin ropa y con los ojos dilatados al verme abrir la puerta.

Maldito calentón, por esto mismo que habíamos establecido ese acuerdo.

Ver o escuchar al amigo de toda mi vida teniendo sexo?… No gracias.

Me bebí el vaso completo de un solo golpe deseando que fuera cualquier cosa menos agua, de hecho, algo con unos cuarenta o cincuenta grados más estaría bien.

-Lo siento Bella-fulmine con la mirada a la rubia a medio vestir que estaba parada tímidamente en el umbral de la cocina- Edward dijo que hoy volverías mas tarde… y bueno, tu sabes decirle que no a Edward es…

- ¡Asco, asco!… No me interesa Tanya- Hice un mueca levantando una mano para acallar la marea de palabras que salía de su boca.

Infierno… hoy sin duda estaba en el infierno.

-Si claro, lo siento- salió rápidamente por el pasillo y me voltee a lavar el vaso y dejarlo en su lugar, escuche la puerta cerrarse y sentí como una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina era arrastrada.

-Estas muy enojada?-pregunto tímidamente, me gire considerando lanzarle el vaso que aun estaba al alcance de mi mano-si lo estas-se respondió el mismo y se paso las manos por el cabello. Solo llevaba puesto unos jean que colgaban precariamente de sus caderas mostrando los huesos de estas y su pecho aun estaba desnudo-Lo siento, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto-se levanto de golpe mientras levantaba las manos para detener el golpe que le propine con un cucharon.

-Eres un verdadero descarado, es irrelevante a que hora llegue-soltó una risita y me quito mi arma dejándola rápidamente en la mesa para tomar mis manos que seguían golpeando donde alcanzaban- Hicimos ese trato por una razón Edward, justo esta, a cabo de verte desnudo a ti a tu novia-me estremecí intentando de no reproducir esos recuerdos, dios sabia que era lo ultimo que quería en mi cerebro.

-Esta bien, lo siento, pero dudo que estés así solo por verme ligero de ropa-movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo y me abrazo-sabes que no es la primera vez-intente alejarme pero su agarre se hizo mas fuerte- Y lo de Tanya… bueno, no viste nada que tu no tengas-rodé los ojos y me relaje contra su pecho ignorando que estuviera desnudo.

Como si yo tuviera las curvas de esa casi modelo de pasarela; metro setenta y cinco, piernas kilométricas, cintura estrecha y delineado abdomen, pechos firmes y con el volumen preciso, si claro, lo mismo que yo. Pero en escancia, casi, y muy probablemente el tenia razón

- Que es lo que realmente te sucede?- lo abrase y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos cálidas me cepillaron el cabello y la espalda hasta que me decidí a hablar.

-Hoy ha sido un día con pasaje directo al infierno-dije con un gemido, Edward soltó una risita suave y me encamino por nuestro departamento.

Era perfecto, tenia tres habitaciones, un salón con una _Gran _ sofá de cuero, una televisión pantalla plana en frente, una mesita de café de color oscuro, que combinaba con el color negro del sofá y un ventanal a un costado con vista a de todo el campus de la universidad de California que tenia una lindas cortinas que ahora se balanceaban con una suave brisa de febrero.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, como dije era grande, estaba echo a medida para nosotros dos.

-Quieres ser mas especifica?- subí mis piernas al sofá dejándolas debajo de mi y me recosté en su hombro.

-Bien. Hoy ha sido un _maldito y largo _día con un pasaje al infierno- Lo sentí moverse por las carcajadas y sus brazos me rodearon por los hombros- Jacob término conmigo-susurre cuando se calmo.

-Él lo hizo?-pregunto con una ceja levantada mirándome desde su posición.

-Bueno… algo así-su ceja se elevo mas arriba y yo lo golpeé en el pecho- el punto es que otra vez me quede sola.

-Pensé que el punto de tu aberración al compromiso era que te _gustaba_ estar sola-Gruñí mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello frustrada.

-No… digo si… ahh no lo se- Edward me miro por primera vez con seriedad.

-Estas tan afectada por que estabas enamorada de Jacob?-lo mire un segundo a los ojos viendo como el verde intenso estaba intentando entra en mi mente como siempre. Lo considere un segundo seriamente.

-No. No estaba enamorada de Jacob. La verdad es que estoy enojada conmigo misma. Que hay de malo en mi?- Edward se recostó en el sofá llevándome con el.

-No creo que tengas nada malo-sonrío burlonamente- al menos no siempre-susurre un insulto que lo hizo sonreír- lo único que necesitas es encontrar al hombre que te despierte el deseo de querer estar en una relación formal, nada mas.

-La psicóloga aquí soy yo Cullen, Tu quédate con tus maquetas-Edward soltó una carcajada y se estiro para tomar el control del televisor.

-Pensándolo bien, primero tienes que estar loca para entender a otros locos, así que si tiene que haber algo extraño en ti-sonrío de costado y yo le entrecerré mis ojos molesta-eso es verdaderamente perturbador Swan. Voyerista y con fobia al compromiso, extraña- lo golpee en la nuca y le quite el control de las manos mientras él se doblaba de risa.

-Maldito. Además por que te pregunto a ti? Tu eres el ultimo que puede aconsejarme sobre relaciones-Edward formo una expresión falsamente herida en su rostro.

-Espera, yo no soy el que acaba de mandar al diablo a su pareja justo antes de san Valentín-lo mire con horror y dirigí una mirada rápida al calendario que estaba puesto en una esquina de la habitación- al menos pudiste esperar hasta que pasara o no?-el tenia razón, estábamos solo a dos días de san Valentín y la conversación de hace un momento con Jacob se torno en mi mente terriblemente cruel.

-Oh dios soy una persona horrible-me tape el rostro con las manos con el eco de la risita de Edward de fondo.

-Si lo eres-asintió enérgicamente- El pobre Jacob probablemente tenia toda una cita romántica preparada-dijo con dramatismo.

-¡Edward¡-exclame preocupada de que tuviera razón.

-Estoy bromeando-me consoló mientras me envolvía en sus brazos nuevamente- y no eres horrible, solo un poco extraña-Y dale con que soy extraña.

-Cállate Cullen-murmure- eres mi mejor amigo así que tu lo eres mas por saber como soy y seguir conmigo.

Edward soltó una risotada abrazándome fuerte.

-Y no quisiera que fuera de otra forma-su sinceridad me conmovió y lo abrace por la cintura-quien mas me perdonaría haber tomado su almohada favorita terriblemente costosa y arruinarla-gemí al recordar mi pobre almohada mancillada.

-Dios, no lo menciones, no quiero saber que hacías con ella en el salón.

-Te comprare otra, sinceramente creo que querrás botarla-levante mi cabeza mirándolo temerosa.

-Por qué?-Edward negó con la cabeza-tan malo es-asintió-te iras al infierno-solte entre dientes.

Soltó otra carcajada ms fuerte mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Debes saber que fue muy divertido usarla, al ser terapéutica y todo eso fue de mucha ayuda, mi cuello y otras partes de mi cuerpo te lo agradecen.

-Maldito seas Cullen- gruñí mientras le daba un golpe en el abdomen desnudo, que por supuesto no le hizo nada. Estúpidos y firmes abdominales.

Edward Cullen. Era mi mejor amigo desde que tenia uso de razón, Charlie y Renne, mis padres, eran amigos de universidad con Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward, y nos habíamos criado juntos, habíamos pasado todo junto, alegrías penas, logros y fracasos. Yo había estado cuando Edward había cambiado y se había convertido de normal a deseable por todas las mujeres del instituto… y uno que otro hombre, provocándole más de un problema, y él había estado para mi cuando mi cuerpo se había desarrollado convirtiéndome en el punto de mira de las alborotadas hormonas de los hombres poco caballerosos.

Amores, desilusiones, cumpleaños, funerales, pérdidas y encuentros, todo, todo lo habíamos pasado juntos, apoyándonos, ayudándonos.

Éramos amigos, hermanos, compañeros. No recordaba, desde los diez años un día en que estuviéramos separados, y cuando nos toco la difícil decisión de elegir universidad habíamos estado como si nos fueran a fusilar, parecíamos zombis que deambulaban por los pasillos y cada día se ponía peor.

Hasta que en el último mes, luego de llantos, por mi parte, y gruñidos y mal humor por parte de Edward, nuestros padres encontraron la solución comprándonos un departamento e inscribiéndonos en la misma ciudad. Edward estudiaría Arquitectura y yo Psicología.

Esme escogió los muebles, Renne eligió los colores, Charlie se aseguro de que fuera seguro y Carlisle de que estuviéramos bien ubicados en caso de emergencias, y con eso nos mandaron e instalaron en donde ahora llevábamos poco mas de dos años viviendo y siendo felices al no estar separados.

Aun así, al mirar de reojo mi almohada, almohada favorita de doscientos dólares, estar tirada en el suelo, vulnerada y ensuciada con manchas de dudosa procedencia, me daban ganas de estrangular a ese maravilloso amigo.

-Por favor dime que es la primera vez que haces algo así con mis cosas-rogué por que Edward soltara algo en su defensa, pero mis ilusiones se fueron al infierno al ver como afianzaba su agarre y apretaba sus labios esquivando mi mirada.

Si…el día de hoy sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en un día largo, largo y muy perturbador.

* * *

**_Que tal?_**

**_ de apoco se ira desarrollando la historia espero les guste…_**


	3. solitaria

**JAJAJAJA No me aguante aqui esta el otro...**

* * *

-Que harás hoy pequeña?-pregunto Edward desde la cocina mientras yo me sentaba para ver televisión. Hoy era el maldito día de san Valentín y por supuesto que no tenia nada que hacer, más que sentarme y ver alguna película por ser tan estúpida de haber terminado justo dos días antes con Jacob.

-Regodearme en mi estupidez y defectos-gruñí mientras me enterraba en el sofá.

La carcajada llego antes que Edward a la sala.

-y tu que le tienes a Tanya para san Valentín?-cambie de tema, ya pensaría en esto con mas calma, no porque lo hiciera ahora encontraría el porqué de mis problemas , ahora solo me volvería loca si lo intentaba.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

Estaba vestido medio formal con un pantalón de Jeans oscuro y una camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos, y su cabello como siempre había sido un fracaso peinarlo de otra forma que no fuera desordenado.

-Hice una reservación para una cena y creo que comprare lo típico, chocolates y flores, nunca fallan-se encogió de hombros y el control desapareció de mi mano.

-Oh, Edward eres tan romántico- le moví mis pestañas soñadoramente mientras le sonreía- Tanya se enamorara perdidamente de ti si haces cosas con ese interés- se quedo estático y yo lance una carcajada sofocada por mis manos por su rostro de horror.

-¡Dios no! nada de amor. No bromees con esas cosas Bella-una sonrisa ganadora se formo en mi rostro.

-Ves que no soy la única a la que le perturba lo de las relaciones?- Edward me lanzo dagas por los ojos y me aválense para quitarle el control- espero que te diviertas hoy-dije con sinceridad mientras me acomodaba de vuelta en mi lugar y con el control en mis manos-y mas me alegraría si lo haces muy lejos de nuestro departamento- lo apunte con un dedo como advertencia.

-No lo olvidaras nunca cierto?-gruño molesto.

Sonreí feliz ya que lo había hecho pagar, no solo comprándome una nueva almohada, también limpiando de pies a cabeza el departamento.

Con las demás cosas usadas, desconocidas por mi, habíamos acordado tácitamente que Edward las cambiaria sin que me diera cuanta por otras nuevas, solo esperaba que mi cama no fuera una de ellas.

-Debes pagar las consecuencias de tus actos-me encogí de hombros y me acomode viendo como Edward me dejaba un cuenco con palomitas dulces en la mesa junto con una lata de soda- como…?-lo mire confundida-como sabias que no haría nada?

-Quien te invitaría a salir en el trascurso de estos dos días?- el muy desgraciado lo dijo como si fuera lo mas elemental del mundo-por lo general los hombres se demoran algunos meses en hablarte- me miro intrigado- eres consiente de que das miedo?-sentí como mis ojos se estrechaban y mi mano se movía hacia atrás buscando mi almohada, y el muy feliz seguía con su estúpido monologo- en especial cuando un chico se te acerca, siempre piensas lo peor de ellos. Yo siempre espero a que los muerdas o lago peor, en ocasiones siento pena por los ingenuos que te habla…- ¡BUMM¡. Justo en el rostro.

-¡Yo no doy miedo¡-exclame furiosa. Edward levanto una ceja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No claro que no…-su sarcasmo fu tan abusivo que sentí ganas de patearlo.

-Fuera de aquí, eres el pero mejor amigo de la historia -soltó una carcajada alegre.

-Vamos Bella, es cierto-quite ojos de su rostro y los fije en la pantalla- Solo como ejemplo tenemos a ese chico anterior a Jacob, el pobre se fue llorando cuando lo rechazaste- lo mire con la boca abierta atónita.

-¡No es cierto¡. Él me dijo que todo estaba bien-exclame y Edward rodo sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que lo dijo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que de seguro ensucio su ropa interior cuando le ladraste la respuesta.

-No digas eso, además no le ladre nada-Edward soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que retumbo en las paredes.

-¡Por dios Bella!, cuando se te acerco le mostraste tu expresión mas terrorífica y cuando te pregunto si querías salir con él le gruñiste que no te interesaba y que no te lo volviera a preguntar, ya que la próxima vez no serias tan agradable-volvió a reír tomándose el estomago- _Tan agradable_- intento imitar mi voz y siguió riendo- Dios, ni siquiera yo quisiera ver como eres menos agradable.

- Estas tergiversando la situación- dije sin mucha seguridad, a decir verdad no lo recordaba y menos de esa forma.

En realidad era tan fría ?.

-No lo hago- se defendió aun con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios-es cierto y eso es solo uno de muchos, no quieres saber las cosas que dicen los de mi clase. Cuando fuiste la ultima vez a buscarme casi salieron corriendo al verte-abrí mi boca para replicar pero nada salió de ella- sabes que te amo como eres, pero eso es solo porque conmigo eres muy diferente a como eres con los demás hombres.

-Por supuesto que soy diferente, eres mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón- me acosté en el sofá muy despacio procesando lo que me estaba diciendo- así como tu eres muy diferente conmigo en comparación de las otras mujeres.

-Ha, pero eso es solo porque tu me das mucho miedo- me miro de reojo y fingió un estremecimiento de terror- dios sabe lo que un loco puede hacerte.

-Deja de decir que doy miedo, no tengo por que ser linda con un puñado de estúpidos que lo único que quieren es llevarme a la cama- claro eso no significaba que no lo fuera con algunos que valiera la pena, no era una monja por dios.

Edward sonrío y me abrazo.

-Eso lo se, es por eso que no digo nada cuando lo haces- me despegue de su pecho mirándolo a los ojos- ninguno de eso te merece- dijo con simpleza.

Era por ese tipo de comentarios que yo lo quería con todo mi corazón, era ese Edward cariñoso el que me había acompañado a lo largo de mi vida.

-Y cuando uno lo logra como Jacob me sorprendo tanto, y me compadezco, que tampoco digo nada-… y ahí aparecía el cretino que me había torturado también a lo largo de mi vida- Pobres hombres- movió su cabeza con pena sobre actuada.

- Eres un maldito- me solté de su agarre- no se como eres mi amigo, eres malvado y cruel- una risita salió de sus labios y se levanto de su lugar.

- Sabes que tengo razón… y soy el mejor amigo que tienes, has tenido y vas a tener-solté un gritito de frustración mientras me cruzaba de brazos enojada… ¡por que maldita sea tenia razón!.

-Te veo luego, no te comas todas esas palomitas o te dolerá el estomago.

-Aléjate Cullen, antes que esas palomitas terminen en alguna parte de tu anatomía que de seguro necesitaras para esta noche con Tanya.

Salió riéndose del salón y aun se escuchaban sus risotadas al salir del departamento.

Me tire a lo largo del sofá con desgana, me tape con la manta y me acomode con mi nueva almohada a ver algo que no fuera ni remotamente romántico.

-Tal vez alguna película terriblemente sangrienta es lo adecuado esta noche?- me pregunte en voz alta y suspire sonoramente. Bien sabia yo que esto de hablar sola era el primer paso a la locura, ese había sido una de las primeras cosas que aprendí en mis clases de Psicología.

Comencé a ver una sangrienta película sobre san Valentín y sonreí feliz de poder evitar algo romántico o meloso, pero mi mente luego de ver como todas esas muy ingenuas chicas eran acecinadas comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de mis problemas con las relaciones.

Todos los hombres con lo que he estado comenzaron a desfilar por mi conciencia, uno tras otro habían pasado y desaparecido dejando solo un conjunto de borrosos recuerdos en mi mente, sus rostros habían desaparecido uno a uno hasta que ahora no eran mas que solo algo confuso e indistinguible.

¿Por qué no podía tener una relación normal? O de hecho, ¿solo una relación? ¿Podía ser que las bromas Edward fueran ciertas?

Que mas da, me dije rebelándome ante mis pensamientos, no me interesaba, había tenido ya suficiente, me quedaría sola y seria la mejor tía de los hijos de Edward, los mimaría y moriría feliz siendo cuidada por ellos.

Por alguna razón ese plan no resultaba tan agradable.

-… _ella_… _Bella…_-escuche mi nombre a lo lejos una y otra vez hasta que las palabras llegaron concretas a mi conciencia-Bella, pequeña despierta-me estire y me senté confusa mirando las sombras oscuras a mi alrededor y las imágenes de la televisión mostrando algo totalmente diferente a lo que yo estaba viendo.

-Me quede dormida-bostece con ganas sin ningún rastro de femineidad y sentí una risita a mi lado sobresaltándome.

-Eres toda una dama, cierto?- bromeo.

-No cuando despierto-respondí mientras me seguía estirando levantando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza- y tu que haces aquí? Pensé que no llegarías esta noche- mire la hora en la pared y solo era pasado las diez, Edward se veía casi tan fresco como se había ido dejando de lado el hecho que sus zapatos estaban en la mesa frente al sofá y su camisa manchada de rojo.

¿Manchada de rojo?

* * *

**_Sé que dije una ves a la semana pero como la historia va a ser cortita no aguanto de no subir otro jajajaj_**

**_Déjenme un comentario para saber si les esta gustando y seguir con ella o comenzar otra…._**

**_Un beso y gracias por las que si me dejan un comentario eso me anima mucho_**

**_Nos encontramos pronto._**


	4. Vino y Chocolate

_**Mmmmm, pense que esta historia les gustaria, queria hacer algo mas ligero luego de mi otra historia, pero espero que segun aigan los capis se animem... en todo caso si no es así la borro y no pasa nada.**_

_** voy a seguir subiendo los capis porque odio dejar las cosas a media y por las lindas niñas que me han dejaro un comentario ( Robmy e Isa 28 Gracias) pero si luego de terminarla aun no es de su gusto se elimina y listo. **_

_**Repito no es gran problema, seguire con otra que estoy escribiendo que es mas... seria por decirlo asi.**_

_**bueno aqui esta el cuarto... a leer**_

* * *

-¡¿Que te paso, estas bien?¡- abrí la camisa de un tirón mandando a volar los botones por todos lados, busque con mis manos alguna herida por su pecho pero solo estaban sus siempre perfectos músculos.

-Tranquila Bella- soltó una risotada- sabes que soy cosquilloso- me aleje un paso pero no quite mis manos empeñada en encontrar la razón de la mancha roja.

-Si serás estúpido, no puedes reírte en una situación así- reproche y enseguida lo mire con horror- O estas en una especia de negación. ¡Ay por Dios¡ sabes que tienes sangre en la camisa verdad?- estaba histérica y mi voz estaba cada vez mas aguda, lo senté de golpe en el sofá y salte para alcanzar el teléfono y llamar a emergencias.

-No estoy herido- me tomo de la cintura y me sentó a su lado con un solo movimiento fluido- No es sangre

Mire desde mi lugar sus ojos verdes tranquilos sin entender nada, aun sentía la necesidad de gritar por ayuda pero la razón me decía que no lo hiciera.

Edward se estiro para tomar el control de la luz y la encendió, porque si, nuestras madres nos conocían tan bien que sabían que éramos lo suficiente perezosos para no levantarnos y encenderlas, así que nos pusieron un dispositivo remoto.

-Lo ves, estoy bien, no tengo nada- mire su pecho desde la clavícula y baje lentamente hasta los músculos de su estomago, me estire y toque la sección de las costillas lentamente delineando todas las que se podían ver una por una por delante y le eche una mirada por los costados.

Nada, no había ni rastro de sangre ni herida

- Terminaste mamá?- me dijo en tono burlón cuando termine mi escrutinio. Lo mire mal y me senté con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio a su lado.

-Si termine-lo apunte con un dedo- pero tu empezaras _ahora _ a explicarme que es lo que paso… y además…- mi mano voló de mi regazo a su nuca golpeándolo sonoramente.

-Maldita sea Bella, eso dolió- se masajeo la zona golpeada haciendo un puchero.

-Eso es por darme un susto así- respire por fin mas tranquila y feliz de que mi corazón, que estaba por salirse de mi boca, volviera a su lugar.

-Tanya termino conmigo es por eso que estoy aquí tan temprano- asentí poniendo las piezas en su lugar- y como una muestra de su afecto me lanzo la copa de vino- ahora mas tranquila mire con atención viendo que en efecto la mancha si era de vino y no de sangre.

Alce mi dedo en señal de pregunta.

-Tengo una duda-Edward rodo sus ojos mientras murmuraba algo sobre que siempre era así. Le saque la lengua y seguí-por que te lanzo una copa de vino si ella fue la que termino contigo?-ladee mi cabeza esperando su respuesta.

Edward tosió un poco incomodo y se removió en su lugar mirando todo menos a mis ojos… el no podía mentirme recuerdan.

Espere paciente hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

-Bueno-suspiro-se podría decir que fui yo quien termino primero- una sonrisa socarrona se formo en mi rostro adivinado lo que vendría- luego que cenamos me di cuenta de que ella y yo no teníamos muchas cosas en común sabes?-

Duh… eso era muy evidente me dije mentalmente.

Tanya era alguien muy fiestera, extrovertida y libre y Edward… bueno Edward era alguien _normal, _a veces salía claro pero no era su pasatiempo favorito, y era sociable pero nunca tanto como Tanya, ella prefería la música roquera y a Edward la clásica, Tanya quería ir a bailar y Edward ver una película, a ella le gustaba la lluvia y a Edward le molestaba mucho el frio, Tanya decía blanco y Edward negro… y muchas cosas mas, pero nunca dije nada porque pensé que los opuestos se atraen como muchas veces había visto.

-Si, me había dado cuenta-me limite a decir y omitir todo lo que estaba pensando.

-En fin-dijo fulminándome con la mirada leyendo mi mente como siempre- le dije que creía que la habíamos pasado bien pero que ya no estaba interesado-se encogió de hombros- me grito que a ella no la usaban y tiraban y lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba dando un baño con vino- concluyo.

Lance una carcajada y Edward me tiro mi almohada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es gracioso- me reprocho mientras se estiraba a lo largo del sofá, me acosté a su lado y sus brazos me rodearon automáticamente quedando mi cabeza en su pecho semi descubierto.

-Claro que lo es-dije entre jadeos- pero no es mejor que la anterior que te enterró su helado en el cabello-comencé a reír mas fuerte al recordar su rostro furioso al llegar y todo su cabello cubierto de una pegajosa sustancia rosa-siempre te lanzan algo cuando terminas con ellas.

-Creo que debo dejar de hacerlo mientras tengan comida cerca-bromeo y se unió a mis risas- ahora ya no eres la única sola-deje de reír y mi rostro se cubrió con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya, pero a ti te basta sonreír un poco para tener a una chica a tu lado, para mí, como tu bien dijiste, no es tan fácil- Edward dejo de reír y me miro alzando un poco su cabeza.

-No estarás preocupada por lo que dije hace un rato cierto?- me encogí de hombros y me abrace a su cintura sintiendo el calor de cuerpo traspasarse al mio relajándome los músculos- Bella sabes que no lo digo tan enserio- bufe sonoramente.

-_Tan. _Esa es la palabra clave aquí-Edward estrecho su agarre.

-Tu eres excelente en muchos sentidos, solo debes relajarte mas cuando los hombres se te acercan- suspire con resignación- si dejaras de matarlos con la mirada cada vez que te hablan podrías hacer mucho- bromeo y lo golpee en el estomago desnudo recordando que aun estaba con esa penosa camisa.

-Debes ir a cambiarte- intente levantarme pero sus brazos me detuvieron.

-Bella no te muevas porque estoy completamente cómodo justo ahora-se acomodó enterrándose mas aun en el sofá llevándome con el.

Este era el motivo por el cual el sofá era tan grande. Desde que descubrimos lo grandioso de ver películas, lo que tuvo que haber sido entre los siete u ocho años, siempre que podíamos nos quedábamos en esta posición o en alguna parecida. Con los años se hizo una costumbre, pero en la adolescencia las largas piernas de Edward hacia difícil la tarea de estar cómodos por lo que Esme se había encargado de regalarnos sofás a la medida para que cupiéramos los dos sin problemas de espacio, aun si nos quedábamos dormidos en este. Y cuando nos decoraron el departamento fue una de las mayores tareas meter uno igual por la puerta.

Edward tomo el control del costado del sofá en donde lo había dejado yo y comenzó a buscar algo que ver, me acomode mejor con la espalda pegada a su pecho y usando su brazo como almohada.

Luego de ver como pasaban muchos canales me aburrí y le quite el control con un movimiento rápido.

-Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?-gruño mientras se resignaba a ver lo que yo quería.

-Si. Tu nunca ves cosas entretenidas- justifique y comencé a cambiar de canales mientras Edward me abrazaba por detrás

-Yo no diría eso- dijo con una sonrisa reflejada en su voz–a Tanya le encantaban las películas que elegía para ver juntos- me di la vuelta y algo en el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que en realidad no quería saber.

-Asqueroso- le di la espalda rápidamente y comencé a cambiar de canales rindiéndome unos minutos mas tardes.

-Doscientos canales Bella, doscientos, solo pone uno- dijo con un especie de bufido exasperado.

Siempre era lo mismo, la misma pelea. Primero decidir quien cambiaria los canales y luego el otro criticaba la decisión final. Sin embargo se sentía extrañamente reconfortante cada vez que pasaba.

-No encuentro nada-respondí con simpleza empezando a darle la vuelta a los canales nuevamente.

-Solo pon algo-soltó frustrado-ni siquiera estas viendo, nadie puede ver si cambias a esa velocidad-saco su brazo de mi cintura para apuntar la pantalla del televisor donde pasaba los canales velozmente.

-Eso es solo parte de tu percepción, yo veo claramente- Canturrie y me carcajee de su rostro enojado- esta bien- accedí soltando una risita condescendiente y baje la velocidad viendo exactamente igual.

-Ese, pon ese-apunto Edward quitándome el control con un movimiento raudo y escondiéndolo en su espalda.

-No Edward-me lamente mientras veía el final de uno de los reportajes en el canal de nuestra universidad- Acabas de decir que hay doscientos canales y dejas el de nuestra universidad- apunte enojada.

-La ultima vez no fue tan malo- hizo una mueca por su propia mentira-Esta bien, los de comunicaciones no son los mejores pero quiero ver el resultado del partido de futbol-sonrío inocente.

-Maldición esta bien- refunfuñe y me acomode nuevamente viendo la repetición del partido de nuestra universidad con un equipo desconocido y escuchando los típicos comentarios de los hombres que creen que pueden ser mejor el los entrenadores de la boca de Edward.

-Son solo una manada de tramposos-rezongo Edward – nuestro equipo no debería jugar contra sujetos como esos- sonreí moviendo mi cabeza.

-Por dios Edward, acabo de ver una intercepción muy poco decorosa por parte de ellos- Edward chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso es solo estrategia- rodé mis ojos y no opine nada mas, era imposible discutir contra el.

"_No se desintonicen ya que ahora viene un interesante reportaje inspirado en el día de san Valentín para todos los que están en sus casas"_. Dijo el presentador de no mas de veinte años en el televisor con una sonrisa exagerada y la voz demasiado formal.

-A no, no lo veremos- me levante dispuesta a cambiar el canal manual si Edward no me entregaba el control. Como sea, no vería otro de eso horribles reportajes sobre personas asquerosamente enamoradas.

-Ya que te levantaste podrías traer mas de esas palomitas?- Edward coloco su mejor cara de niño bueno… niño bueno y extremadamente holgazán.

-Esta bien- accedí entre dientes y me fui pisando fuerte a la cocina, de mala gana metí la bolsa en el micro hondas y espere golpeteando mi pie en el suelo.

-Aquí tienes- deje sobre su estomago el cuenco con palomitas y los vasos con soda en la mesa, me recosté a su lado nuevamente pero me detuve para gemir audiblemente- Edward aun no cambias este estúpido canal-acuse.

-No es tan malo, están mostrando una investigación sobre porque se enamoran las personas-lo mire escépticamente y el solo movió una mano desinteresado- eso es lo que alcance a escuchar antes de que llegaras.

-Aun no soy tan cínica para creer eso de que las personas se enamoran por cosas tan científicas-dije un poco insegura- almenos eso creo-susurre solo para mi.

-Y si es así?-pregunto Edward mirando la televisión atentamente-Tu estudias ese tipo de sucesos no? El cerebro manda mas cosas de las que podemos creer- sus ojos me observaron esperando y yo me quede mirando las imágenes sin ver nada mientras lo consideraba.

-La Psiquis humana es algo muy complicado, es verdad-comencé lentamente- pero creo que existen cosas que este no puede controlar, tal vez si manda las sensaciones, los hormonas y fluidos para sentir ciertas cosas, como el miedo y también el amor pero este no puede elegir por quien sentirlo, eso es algo que viene de otra… cosa- Mire hacia arriba desde mi posición acostada en su pecho viendo como mis palabras eran analizadas.

-Eso creo-susurro- si pudiéramos elegir como, cuando y de quien enamorarnos todo seria mas fácil, cierto? - sus ojos brillaron con las luces del televisor dándole una gama de colores verdes cuando me miro- esto tiene ambas caras de la moneda, pude o no ser cierto-concluyo

-siendo así- dije sonriendo un poco- no tenemos para que ver cosas que no son reales- me estire para quitarle el control pero su brazo se cerro en mi cintura.

-Siendo así- repitió mis palabras acomodándome de espaldas a su pecho y tapándome con la manta ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio- podemos ver algo que tal vez si sea real- sentí como se encogió de hombros.

-Esto será infernalmente aburrido-me queje mientras miraba sin interés la televisión.

-Dale una oportunidad, tal vez así encontremos la forma de enamorarnos por fin- resople haciendo que riera- ese chico es nuevo-señalo Edward mientras un muchacho rubio, alto y musculoso entrevistaba a un Psicólogo, un hombrecito bajo de pelo blanco con expresión seria.

-Si- asentí sin despegar los ojos del rubio- ya que de seguro recordaría aun chico así de guapo de haberlo visto antes- señale mirando atentamente por primera vez y Edward solo se limito soltar una risita.

"_Entonces es posible enamorarse de alguien solo a primera vista__**" **_estaba diciendo el muchacho con voz ronca a lo que el Psicólogo respondió que no era tan así.

"_Debe haber aunque sea un contacto, al menos algo que los conecte" _respondía el hombre canoso "el_ cerebro debe sentir algún tipo de estimulación, con un simple contacto entre las personas bastaria para empezar a sentir algo. y con eso puede empezara desprender la hormono parecida a lo que sentimos cuando comemos chocolate, y entonces…"_

La televisión comenzó a mostrar sangre y gritos de miedo y Edward demoro unos segundos en registrar que yo había cambiado la televisión.

-Bella- reclamo mirándome desde arriba de mi cabeza - eso fue muy poco educado.

- No me interesa saber que siento cuando como chocolate, sé que no es así cuando te enamoras- me senté mirándolo desafiante.

-Y cuando te has enamorado que yo no me entere?-pregunto viendo como yo fruncía el seño y sentándose junto a mi.

-No lo he hecho, pero no debes ser un genio para saber que no puedes sentir lo mismo estar enamorado que comerte una caja de bombones- Edward sonrío burlón.

-Y tu si que debes saber eso, no te comiste tres la semana pasada?- di un grito ahogado y le golpee un brazo.

-Cállate, solo fue una y fui al gimnasio luego- Edward me miro con una ceja alzada con desconfianza- bien dos- admití con un puchero- pero si fui hacer ejercicio- Edward asintió riendo y me abrazo.

-Lo que te haga feliz cariño- estaba apunto de soltar algún insulto cuando mire el rostro pensativo y serio de Edward.

-Sucede algo?- pregunte moviendo mi mano frente a su rostro- hola, estas ahí?- Edward bajo mi mano tomándola entre las suyas y entrelazo nuestros dedos mirándolos atentamente, seguí su mirada confundida y esperando por varios segundos una explicación- Vas a hacer algo aparte de mirar nuestras manos?- pregunte luego de ver el mismo lunar en la muñeca de Edward.

-Que extraño- murmuro moviendo su brazo para apretar mis hombros en un abrazo.

-¡Maldita sea Edward háblame!- exclame haciéndolo que me mirara por fin.

-No funciona- fue su respuesta y lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-Que no funciona? Te sientes mal?- tal vez el baño de vino si le había afectado después de todo.

-No siento nada- fruncí tanto el ceño que pensé que me quedarían marcas- cuando te toco no siento nada- termino. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos y se gano su segundo golpe en la nuca de la noche.

-Eres un tonto, que pretendías?- Edward se toco el golpe con una mueca.

-No lo se, solo me pregunte por que cuando te toco no siento nada- lo mire por un segundo debatiéndome si en golpearlo nuevamente o no.

¿Sentir algo al tocarnos?

Eso seria a demás de extraño, algo terriblemente asqueroso, no seria algo como incesto a falta de una palabra mejor?.

-Acaso quieres sentir algo?, sentir cosas por _mi_?- Edward me miro con el mismo horror que tenia yo en el mio.

-¡No¡- exclamo soltándome como si quemara y sentándose mas lejos- eso seria algo como… como incesto – sonreí un poco al ver que pensábamos lo mismo- pero me pareció extraño que no pasara nada al tocarnos- la expresión volvió a cambiar a pensativa y yo rezongue entre dientes mientras me acostaba nuevamente en el sofá- Que?. No te entiendo cuando hablas así- regaño acercandose nuevamente a mi lado.

-Dije, que eres un _burro_- alargue la ultima palabra y module en exceso. Edward se tomo el corazón con expresión ofendida- es algo obvio que no sentiremos nada al tocarnos-termine rodando los ojos.

-Si señorita genio, podría decirme por que están obvio?- se cruzo de brazos y yo lo imite con expresión arrogante.

-Porque llevamos juntos desde que tenemos noción del tiempo, y el contacto entre nosotros es algo tan natural y cotidiano como respirar, no sentiras nada solo por tomarme la mano o abrazarme- me encogí de hombros y solté una risita al ver su rostro en blanco.

-Eso es cierto- balbuceo mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo del sofá- pero…

-Pero que?, no hay pero- lo mire desconfiada viendo como sus ojos verdes siempre claros se enturbiaban, recordándome todas las travesuras a las que me habían incitado esos ojos... y los castigos luego.

-Bésame Bella- soltó de golpe.

Abrí mi boca tanto como me dieron los labios y no encontraba los músculos para volver a cerrarla

- _Es solo un beso_- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente mirándome a los ojos.

* * *

_**Ahora se viene lo bueno.**_

_**Les tengo una propuesta... tengo algunos capitulos ya listos, si ustedes quieren los subo todos de una sola vez.**_

_**es su eleccion, soy su mas humilde servidora, jajajaj**_

_**el proximo o los proximos dependeran de lo que ustedes quieran, diganmelo en un lindo Reviews para saber**_

_**Nos encontramos pronto…**_


	5. Un besoy nada mas?

_**Que bueno que si les gustars el fic ya saben que la seguridad es fragil y yo pense que no habia sido asi jajajaj**_

_**ahora les dejo el tan esperado beso y otro un poco mas corto jajajajaj espero les guste**_

* * *

-Tu. Te. Has. Vuelto. Loco- dije lentamente mientras tapaba el rostro de Edward con mi mano y lo alejaba hacia el respaldo del sofá.

-Por qué?- pregunto como si nada luego de sacar mi mano- es solo un beso, nada fuera del otro mundo- me le quede mirando por algunos segundos antes de soltar una risa incrédula.

-Ni siquiera voy a discutir lo tan estúpido que suena eso- negué con la cabeza enérgicamente- y como un favor para ti, y dios sabe que para mi salud mental también, voy hacer como que no ha existido esta conversación.

-Ohh que melodramática eres-Edward rodo los ojos y antes que lo notara ya estaba sentada en su regazo y presionada con sus brazos- vamos quédate quieta- susurro roncamente y se acercó con la clara intención de besarme.

Solté un grito ahogado y comencé a forcejear con fuerza.

-¡Estas desquiciado, no lo hagas!- el estomago se me revolvió con fuerza y estaba apunto de tener una crisis en toda regla mientras Edward sonreía como un maldito depredador y seguía acercándose- Edward no juegues- rogué ya con todos los nervios de punta- esto no es divertido- soltó una risotada y alejo su rostro lo suficiente para que mi corazón volviera a latir normal.

-Ya no eres divertida Bella- quería acecinarlo y si las miradas bastaran el ya estaría en una situación muy parecida.

-Eso no tiene ni una pisca de gracia- Edward aun se reía mientras yo me frotaba la frente intentando relajarme.

-Vamos cariño, no es para tanto- me abrazo sonriendo tranquilo como quien habla del clima-solo era una prueba- me baje de su regazo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Una prueba de que?- escupí furiosa y sintiéndome como un maldito conejillo de indias.

-No lo se-abrí mis ojos atónita cuando se encogió de hombros-por que estuvimos casi una hora intentando averiguar el por qué cuando miras para arriba abres la boca?-pregunto sin esperar respuesta.

Me mordí el labio sin saber como objetar su argumento, ese era solo uno de las muchas estupideces que habíamos hecho a lo largo de los años, casi siempre por culpa de nuestro amigo Emmett, y ahora que él estaba de viaje por los estúpido reportajes del canal de la universidad.

Cada vez que salía algún reportaje estúpido, que eran casi todos, nosotros hacíamos la prueba.

Estúpido? Claro… infantil? definitivamente…

Divertido? Que ardiera en el infirmo si no lo era.

Por eso lo hacíamos, pero esto iba más allá de ver y comprobar porque el agua del retrete viajaba a un lado en este lado del hemisferio y en el otro lado era al revés

-Pero no crees que esto es un poco diferente?- escondí el insulto que quería decirle metiéndome un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

-No-respondió con simpleza pasándome una soda y abriendo la suya- siempre intentamos comprobar las cosas. Porque esta es diferente de la vez cuando estuvimos horas riéndonos por intentar que te lamieras el codo?- una carcajada salió de mi boca al recordar ese día y cuanto me dolían las costillas a las horas después de tanto reírme al ver a Edward contorsionándose para probar que yo no podía y el si, su rostro teñido rojo de esfuerzo por intentarlo y por respirar al mismos tiempo para no ahogarse con sus risotadas.

-Bueno- dije respirando hondo para calmar la risa-esto es un poco diferente porque ninguna de esas cosas tenían contacto que nos implicara a ambos tan íntimamente-Edward rodo los ojos.

-Por dios Bella, hemos tenido mas intimidad juntos que un beso-pestañe sorprendida provocando que bufara irritado-hemos dormido juntos casi toda la vida-enumero con los dedos- te desnude casi completamente cuando te enfermaste y tu fiebre fue tan alta que te tuve que meter a la ducha fría-me sonroje un poco al recordar cuando desperté en su brazos solo con ropa interior y una toalla- tu me has visto desnudo mas de Una vez-gemí y moví mi cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo.

Si, mi amigo era como un maldito adonis pero cuando lo ves como tu hermano no es gracioso ver

-vez? un beso no es nada- me tomo en sus brazos sentándome de regreso en su regazo, la piel tibia de su pecho desnudo, y sus brazos me envolvió al igual que su aroma natural combinado con ese agradable perfume que usaba desde que tenia memoria-incluso esto es mas intimo que un beso- termino apretándome mas contra el.

¿De verdad todas esas cosas eran mas intimas que un beso?

No estaba tan segura, un beso es algo mas, algo especial, sabes en el mismo instante cuanto te gusta alguien cuando lo besas, un beso te puede llevar al cielo o al infierno, solo eso, un beso, un simple beso.

Podía algo tan simple ser algo _así_ de simple?.

-No estoy segura-dije recelosa mirando como sonreía al verme dudar.

-Vamos Bella-me animo- que es lo peor que puede pasar?-pregunto retóricamente-como mucho nos dará pesadillas por algún tiempo- soltó una carcajada y lo mire indignada.

-Como que pesadillas? no es como si yo fuera un monstro o lago así- me mire intentando ser objetiva.

Tenia un cuerpo normal, media 1, 60 de estatura, no tenia sobre peso, gracias a las horas en el gimnasio ya que si fuera por hacer dietas estaría perdida, tenia un trasero acorde a mi estatura, mi cintura era femenina y mis pechos firmes y del tamaño perfecto para un par de manos grandes, era una mujer normal maldita sea. Eso me hacia menos que las súper modelos con las que salía Edward? No, absoluto y retundo no.

-Cielos si que estas sensible estos días- dijo Edward alzando sus cejas sorprendidos por mi defensa al orgullo femenino- eres hermosa, pero no podría nunca mírate de esa forma, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga- sonrío con expresión cariñosa y todo el enojo se me esfumo. Maldito por tener ese efecto en mi- bien hacemos esto o no? Entiendo que no lo queras hacer- dijo con verdadera compresión.

Me mordí un lado de mi dedo índice considerándolo.

Que era la pero que podía pasar? me pregunte también.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté con un pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Edward sorprendiéndolo, por instinto sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura sosteniendo todo mi peso.

-De acuerdo-asentí resuelta Edward se acomodó para quedar mas recto y sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel de los míos.

-De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido haciendo que me enfureciera.

-Llevas mas de media hora convenciéndome de esto y ahora te echas para atrás?- pregunte poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

-Si, pero no pensé que en verdad aceptarías- dijo temeroso- es algo extraño- resople por la nariz y me pase la mano por mi pelo intentando serenarme, no me gustaba echarme para atrás cuando tomaba una resolución.

-Como dijiste, solo será un beso, no es para tanto- lo mire a los ojos verdes que tan bien conocía-Edward, solo soy yo, no pasa nada- dije acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

¿En que momento habíamos cambiado de posiciones en esta discusión?

-Bien, solo será un beso y veremos que pasa de acuerdo?- dijo volviendo a su seguridad de siempre.

Asentí sabiendo desde ya que no pasaría nada.

Paso un largo, muy largo segundo, sin que ninguno hablara y solo nos miráramos inciertos por primera vez en toda esta estúpida situación, me moví incomoda en sin saber que hacer haciendo que las manos de Edward se aferraran mas fuertes en mi cintura como reflejo. Un destello en mi cabeza se encendió dejándome una sensación de escalofrió en mi cuerpo, pero tan rápido como vino se fue dejando solo una sueva estela de cosquillas en mi estomago y algo desorientada para ver luego algo similar en el rostro de mi amigo.

-Estas… bien?-pregunte con una timidez nada propia de mi y con la extraña sensación aun deslizándose como un fantasma por mi cuerpo.

-Claro, es solo que…-Edward sacudió su cabeza con expresión un poco confundida- No es nada, creo que las palomitas me hicieron algo en el estomago-fruncí el seño un poco. Podía ser que Edward sintiera esa extraña sensación entre nervios y… que era eso, deseo? No, no podía ser- aquí vamos-susurro enseguida como si se estuviera lanzando a una piscina con tiburones.

En la posición que estábamos solo basto una pequeña inclinación de nuestros rostros para encontrarnos y sentí los labios de Edward tocar los míos tan suave como un suspiro.

-Ahí tienes tu prueba-dije aburrida, mas cosas había sentido al practicar besar en el espejo cuando era niña. No había sentido nada y por el rostro de Edward el tampoco.

-Espera-me detuvo cuando me esta retirando de su regazo -creo que lo hicimos mal-alce una ceja.

-Como te puedas dar mal un beso?-pregunte frustrada, quería bajarme de su regazo y terminar con esto.

-Ese no fue un beso-explico con simpleza.

-No, claro que no, estábamos tocando el piano-replique con sarcasmo.

-Creo que por el hecho que tu bien mencionaste hace un rato-dijo reflexivo ignorando mi sarcasmo-estamos demasiado acostumbrados a tocarnos, algo como esto bien podría ser cono tomarnos de las manos-tamborilee mis dedos en su hombro considerándolo.

-Bien, supongo que en realidad ese no valió-me acomode nuevamente pero esta vez deje mis manos descansar en sus hombros y no inertes como hace un momento.

Edward se acomodó también alejándome un poco, por lo que ahora estaba sentada casi en sus rodillas aun con las piernas extendidas cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Por qué…?-pregunte mostrando el espacio entre nosotros.

-Anticipación y tensión-lo mire interrogante-así podrás ver como me acerco-termino como si fuera algo muy obvio moviendo su mano desinteresado.

-ah claro-asentí sin saber de que hablaba.

Aunque no tarde mucho en descubrirlo, Edward trabo sus ojos en los míos antes de comenzar y acercarse lentamente, pude ver como su rostro se acercaba y como sus ojos registraron mi boca en un rápido vistazo.

La sensación anterior se hizo mas solida con ese gesto desencadenando un recorrido desde mi estomago todas las partes de mi cuerpo en menos de un respiro.

Sin notarlo Edward ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca y podía sentir su aliento rebotar cálidamente en ms labios, sus ojos un poco mas arriba que los míos se entrecerraron y antes de pensarlo los míos ya están cerrados y el mundo dejo de emitir sonidos.

La calidez de sus labios me golpeo y mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros sin una orden, sentí el movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos y los moví en sincronía, tomo mi labio superior y lo estiro entre los suyos suavemente mientras yo hacia lo mismo con el inferir de él, el calor fue mas poderoso al encontrarme con su textura suave y húmedo. Repetimos el baile nuevamente ahora con más confianza y sentí a Edward tomar mi labio y saborearlo con su lengua.

Mi estomago salto y la velocidad de mi sangre aumento de golpe, sus manos en mi cintura me acercaron mas hasta que sentí su pecho firme apretado contra el mio, mis manos volaron a su cabello y se enredaron en sus mechones suaves, una de sus manos subió por mi espalda apretándome mas contra el y aun así comenzó a sentirse insuficiente.

Edward abrió su boca en una clara invitación que no puede, ni quería, rechazar, invadí su boca con mi lengua encontrándome con la suya…

¡Dios tan suave, tan tibio!

Todo se movió en mi interior cuando el rose se sintió por todo mi cuerpo, mis labios y mis lengua se movían por su boca y me entregue todo lo que pude, con empujes lentos y sensuales Edward estaba haciendo que todo perdiera sentido, todo excepto sus manos, que ahora subían y bajaban por mis costados, y mis manos que se entretenían en su cabello y su espalda desnuda.

Empuje mi lengua suavemente contra la suya disfrutando de todo en cámara lenta, su sabor, textura, calor, todo una y otra vez sin detenernos.

-Bella-susurro roncamente cuando movió su rostro hacia al otro lado sin abandonar mis labios. Me apreté mas contra su cuerpo sintiendo que no era suficiente, me moví incomoda buscando estar mas cerca, sentir mas su calor, mas sus músculos apretados contra mi estomago, mas de sus brazos a mi alrededor, quería mas, y no podía alcanzarlo.

Sentí algo blando y mullido en mi espalda y el peso de su cuerpo encima mio, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas desnuda, por los pantalones cortos de dormir que traía puestos, llagando al borde de mis muslos y se devolvían sin parar.

El beso se volvió ms rápido, mas ansioso, su lengua entraba y salía con un movimiento vertiginoso, empujando y masajeando la mía y la respiración comenzó salirnos en pequeños jadeos entrecortados.

-Edward- suspire cuando sus labios dejaron mi boca y se trasladaron a mi cuello y escote.

Y me congele, una vez que el beso fue cortado me escuche, mi voz resonó tan fuerte en mi cabeza como si lo hubiera gritado, como si _me_ lo hubiera grietado, ¡Era Edward al que estaba besando por dios! Edward mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Edward!-exclame con un grito cercano al pánico sin poder moverme, la cabeza de Edward se levanto de golpe de sus posición detrás de mi oreja donde estaba besando y sus manos se congelaron; una en mi cintura y la otra en una de mis piernas que estaba levantada para dejar que el estuviera cómodamente entre medio.

Oh. Por. Dios…

Jajajaja les gusto?espero que si disfruten el otro y nos encontramos el miercoles un beso. Atte Vale


	6. Extraño

**Aqui esta el otro...disfrutennn**

* * *

El rostro de Edward estaba desorientado con los ojos abiertos, iguales a los míos, miro mis ojos y ninguno podía moverse, no podía quitar mis manos de su pelo y el no movía las suyas de sus posiciones en mi cuerpo.

Casi saltamos de nuestras pieles para alejarnos uno del otro a cada extremo del sofá, estábamos agitados y los jadeos que salían eran prueba de eso, nos quedamos mirando con horror y vergüenza por un largo momento.

Una risita histérica salió de mis labios entrecortadamente.

-Bien-trague pesado pero la voz estaba baja y ronca sin nada que pudiera hacer- yo no sentí nada, nada de nada, y tu?- no espere su respuesta- Claro que no, así que nada paso, y como nada paso ya es hora de dormir- dije tan veloz como me lo permitió mi boca.

Edward limpio su garganta ruidosamente un par de beses antes de hablar.

-Claro, no sentí nada, nada de nada-negó frenético con su cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones se deslizaran en su frente y se levanto, lo imité sin pensarlo y camine a la salida hacia las habitaciones.

Caminamos tan rápido como nos fue posible, chocando con la mesa y Edward con el sofá, apagamos el televisor, las luces y en un par de segundos estaba cada uno frente a su puerta.

-Buenas noches- sonreí nerviosa y abrí mi puerta.

.Buenas noche- repitió Edward con voz gruesa y con una sonrisa forzada.

Trague ruidosamente cuando mire sus ojos como nunca en todos estos años había visto, esa tonalidad no la había visto jamás. Estaban oscuros con solo una aureola verde al rededor, se veían peligrosos y hambrientos, mi estomago se contrajo con un espasmo y mis manos picaron con deseo de lanzarme a su pecho y acariciarlo nuevamente, y sus ojos me lo están haciendo muy difícil de resistir.

Usualmente cuando nos despedíamos para dormir lo hacíamos con un beso y un pequeño abrazo, pero ahora nada me obligaría acercarme a él mas de lo que ya estaba… porque solo dios sabe de lo que seria capaz si lo hacia.

Mire sus ojos que viajaron hasta mi boca un segundo y los espasmos se reprodujeron haciendo cosquillas en toda la piel cuando yo mire los suyos, y mi cerebro se revelo mandando olas y olas de calor por mi piel hasta lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo.

Nos miramos de nuevo fijamente antes de, en sincronía, meternos de un salto en nuestras alcobas, el golpe de las puertas resonó en el departamento antes de quedar todo en un pasado silencio.

-Bella-escuche la voz ahogada de Edward por las paredes que unía nuestras habitaciones- ese beso no me produjo nada…

-A mi tampoco Edward, no pasa nada- casi grite para hacerme escuchar.

-No produjo nada pero…- siguió, se quedo callado unos segundo antes de gruñir lo siguiente- seria bueno que cerraras la puerta con seguro esta noche.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir lo que de seguro seria un gemido en toda regla, corrí a la puerta de nuevo y alce la mano insegura a milímetros del cerrojo.

¿Quería cerrarlo en realidad?

¡Estúpida Bella es Edward por dios! Me reprendí, di media vuelta el cerrojo con fuerza y me acerque la pared nuevamente.

-Ya lo hice- golee la pared para llamar su atención.

-Bien, creo que es lo mejor por esta noche- dijo con voz afligida- No se muy bien porque pero algo me dice que es mejor así- tuve que poner atención para escuchar el final de lo que hablaba casi en un susurro.

Asentí sintiéndome estúpida al saber que no podía verme pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta, mi estomago estaba bailando y todo mi cuerpo vibraba con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, sentía mi sangre algunos grados mas elevada y un rápida mirada al espejo de mi pared revelo mis mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes y mas oscuros, tenia las piernas débiles y mi piel se sentía terriblemente sensible.

¡Hay dios!

-Edward-golpee la pared una vez mas sintiendo mi rostro arder y la electricidad corriendo por toda mi piel.

-Dime- escuche del otro lado y me mordí el dedo pulgar, cerré mis ojos y me entregue a la que seria la declaración mas vergonzosa de mi vida.

-Cierra tu puerta también con seguro esta noche- dije con voz aguda, porque… ¡Maldición! Yo si sabia porque era mejor así.

De solo recordar sus labios recorriendo los míos me dejaba sin dudas del porqué.

El silencio fue mi respuesta, grite un buenas noches y corrí a mi cama tapándome hasta la cabeza.

-Que había dicho ese anciano? - me pregunte en voz alta- A, si- recordé- que un toque bastaba para liberar la hormona de felicidad y enamoramiento y que era lo misma al comerse una caja de chocolate…-me tape mas arriba gruñendo con angustia- bien, pues estaba equivocado, esto fue como comerse la fabrica completa de todo el maldito país- me dije con un gemido antes de enterrar mis cabeza en la almohada de un golpe.

Ese no había sido ni de cerca solo un beso.


	7. Las concecuencias

_**Jajajajajaj, lo siento se que dije el miercoles pero no me aguante, queria subirlo en cuanto lo termine**_

_** espero les guste...**_

* * *

**Edward Pov.**

El despertador resonó haciendo eco en mi cerebro y masculle una sarta de maldiciones entre dientes.

Había pasado una de las peores noches de mi vida y todo por culpa de… de…

Maldición ni siquiera podía decirlo en mis pensamientos, de solo recordarlo mi piel se erizaba y mis nervios se tensaban hasta dejarme rígido y tembloroso.

Nunca en mi vida, jamás en mis veintidós años había sentido algo como lo que había sentido anoche con Bella.

¡Con Bella por dios santo!

Suspire profundo intentando sacar de mi estomago las molestas cosquillas y me levante caminando pesadamente y rígido como un tronco, mire hacia mis partes sensibles bajo mi cadera con una mueca de sufrimiento, estaba tan desgraciadamente excitado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa situación, porque me negaba rotundamente a "desahogarme" pensando en mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.

Pero por mucho que me lo repetí anoche mi dolorosa situación no mejoraba, al parecer mi cuerpo no tenia ningún pudor en estremecerse con las imágenes que mi desleal cerebro proporcionaba.

Si no hubiera sabido que Bella, gracias a mi sugerencia, había cerrado su puerta con llave, no me imaginaba de lo que hubiera sido capaz, y de solo recordar su sugerencia de que yo también hiciera lo mismo con mi puerta mi cuerpo, cada molécula de él, gritaba que dejara ser una niña emocional y terminara lo que habíamos empezado en el sofá.

Saque la cabeza lentamente por la puerta de mi habitación mirando el pasillo y viendo que todo estaba extremadamente callado, solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y casi corrí al baño sintiendo que me estaba atrincherando para no salir mas.

De todas formas, que mierda había pasado anoche?,

Yo solo estaba, un segundo riéndome de Bella diciéndole de las pesadillas que podríamos tener después del beso, y al minuto siguiente estaba fuera de mi mente sintiendo todo como si fuera solo un adolecente hormonal, inexperto, jadeando y necesitado por la boca de esa mujer que había crecido conmigo desde que tenia memoria y mis manos teniendo vida propia para acariciar la piel que siempre había acariciado como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Claro nunca _así,_ pero nosotros más de una vez habíamos dormido con menos ropa con la que estábamos anoche y nada había pasado, y anoche…y anoche había explotado algo causando que mi cerebro se fundiera.

Me duche sintiéndome mejor mientras las gotas de agua recorrían mi espalda y pecho, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua corriera por mi cabeza y rostro sintiendo el calor derramarse por mi piel, y me tuve que morder el labio al sentirme tan cálido como anoche al tener a Bella besando mis labios, hice un sonido de lamento con mi garganta y me di la vuelta poniendo mis manos en la pared frente a mi, dejando que el agua desentumeciera los músculos de mi espalda y rápidamente corte el agua al recordar las manos de Bella recorre los mismos músculos con sus manos.

¡Por todo lo sagrado, tenia que calmarme!.

Me seque y fui rápidamente a mi habitación a vestirme, hoy era sábado y no tenia clases, y Bella por lo general salía al gimnasio, así que me vestí lentamente con mis jean, una camiseta de manga larga color azul , mis zapatillas cómodas y estaba listo.

Ahora vestido y sintiéndome el Edward normal me sentía mejor, anoche no tenia que ser mas que una pequeño experimento extraño con resultados mas extraños aun, pero no tenia que ser motivo de drama.

¿Y que si nos dimos un beso? ¿Y si perdimos un poco el control?

Éramos adultos sexualmente activos, ambos solteros hace poco tiempo, estábamos sensibles y un poco confundidos, nada mas.

Nada había pasado, solo había sido un simple beso.

¿Me había afectado como si un tren me pasara por encima?

Si, pero eso no pasaría de nuevo.

Estaba decidido hacer como que nada había pasado y si conocía bien a Bella ella haría lo mismo.

Ya más normal y tranquilo recorrí el pasillo y entre con una sonrisa a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero me quede con la expresión un poco congelada y nerviosa al encontrarme con Bella sentada ya vestida con ropa deportiva en la isla de la cocina comiendo uno huevos y tostadas.

-Buenos días-salude con voz alegre intentando ignorar como mi piel se sintió arrastrada por una extraña fuerza desde mi estomago haciéndome vibrar.

Bella estaba a la mitad de un bocado y salto unos buenos centímetros de su asiento escupiendo el contenido de su boca y tosiendo con fuerza.

Eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente, adoraba asustarla, porque me gustaba ver como la parte masculina de su carácter se hacia ver por encima de su femineidad maldiciendo como un marinero lo que era enverdad gracioso.

-Cual es tu maldito problema Edward, casi se me sale el corazón tanto toser- dijo con voz ronca debido a su ataque de tos y susurrando improperios bajo su aliento.

Sonreí mas amplio al darme cuenta que mi teoría de que Bella actuaria normal olvidando el incidente de ayer, y no seria tampoco yo el que sacaría el tema.

-Límpiate la boca-me limite a decir divertido mirando el desastre en la mesa con su desayuno a medio masticar- eso fue asqueroso- me lanzo un trozo de pan que hábilmente tome en el aire saltando una risa y sentando frente a ella.

Esto me hacia sentir mejor, los estremecimiento de mi estomago y por extensión mi piel estaba aun presentes, mas ahora que estaba a su lado, pero eso tenia que ser solo consecuencia de lo de anoche, pasado unos días estaba seguro que irían desapareciendo.

-Engreído-mascullo antes de limpiarse y comenzar a limpiar también su lado de la mesa- Que haces aquí de todas formas?-pregunto mientras botaba la suciedad en el contenedor de basura dándome la espalda y me congele con la palabra en la boca.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sosteniendo con fuerza la orilla de la mesa.

Yo _no_ había mirado el trasero de Bella.

Yo _no_ había notado lo bien proporcionado y tonificado que estaba.

Y como el infierno existe a mi _no_ me había gustado lo que _no_ había visto

_Estas enfermo_, me repetí en mi mente, _estaba malditamente enfermo_.

Abrí mis ojos y mire a un punto invisible entre Bella y la pared mientras ella seguía media inclinada botando la basura.

-Yo…- carraspee para liberarme del tono agudo y un poco histérico de mi voz antes de seguir- no tengo clases hoy, así que pensaba aprovechar para ir a donde mis padres para buscar algunas partituras y tocar mi piano- respondí como un robot sin pararme apara respirar.

Nuestros padres solo vivian a un par de horas de nosotros y ahora mas que nuanca sentia que era una buena decision distraerme un poco.

Bella me miro raro y se sentó de nuevo, gracias a dios. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente y pude soltar mis manos de la mesa.

Había algo en el trasero de las mujeres que me gustaba mas allá que otras cosas que solo era superado por los labios, pero al ser hombre era esa parte la que mis ojos decidían mirar antes que nada. Y ahora descubría que mis ojos habían elegido el de Bella para quedar casi fuera de sus cuencas con el propósito de ver mas cerca.

Si no me volvía loco en los próximos minutos, agradecería a todos los santos que conociera

-Bien-dijo mirándome preocupada un segundo- Quedan algunos pasteles si gustas comer uno- siguió con voz desinteresada.

Tomo el periódico tapando parcialmente su rostro y yo mire la mesa en donde uno pocos deliciosos pasteles con crema encima estaban en sus pequeños moldes, me encantaban esos pasteles.

-Gracias, tomaras uno?-pregunte estirando el plato para ofrecerle, saco su rostro detrás del periódico y me sonrío.

Oh por dios… oh por dios y todos los demonios. Al diablo con la esperanza de no volverme loco.

Mi mano tembló y de seguro mi rostro tuvo que haber bajado algunos tonos.

¿Bella siempre había tenido uno labios tan hermosos? ¿y esa sonrisa siempre había sido parte de su rostro?

No podía ser, eso no podía ser cierto, ella y yo habíamos estado juntos siempre y esa sonrisa nunca la había visto

¿O es que nunca me había fijado?

-Edward estas bien?-pregunto Bella con una pequeña muestra de ansiedad en sus facciones y como consecuencia frunciendo un poco los labios que por alguna razón nunca había mirado.

Me tome la frente esperando, o mas bien rogando, tener un poco de fiebre, aunque para mi desgracia no era así.

-Si, estoy bien-mentí por que me sentía como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante- creo que solo tengo baja el azúcar- tome el pastelito mirando hacia otro lado para esquibar sus preocupados ojos. Lo rompí por un lado con mis dedos y me lo lleva a la boca, me lamí un poco de crema que había quedado en mi pulgar disfrutando del dulce derretirse en mi boca e intentando concéntrame solo en esa sensación y no en las que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando.

Un sonido ahogado se escucho del lugar de Bella y alce los ojos aun con el dedo en mi boca mirándola confundido.

-Pasa algo?-pregunte. Bella estaba muy quieta con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, su pastel se había caído a la mesa y como siempre pasa había caído con el lado de la crema hacia abajo, estire mi mano para darlo vuelta y Bella dejo salir otro sonido pero esta vez salió mas parecido a un gemido.

Me congele confundido por la situación y asuntado como el demonio por la sensación que ese sonido había causado en mí.

-Tu… tu tocas piano- afirmo como si apenas pudiera sacar las palabras de su garganta.

Asentí lentamente y frunciendo el seño.

-Si-dije alargando un poco el sonido de la I-sabes que lo hago desde los seis, por que te sorprendes?-Bella se movió lentamente hacia atrás con los ojos pegados en mis manos.

¿Acaso tenían algo mal?

Estire la mano en el aire flexionando los dedos y Bella casi se cae de la silla al pararce de la silla con una velocidad poco humana

-Tus manos son muy grandes y están muy bien cuidadas-era mi imaginación o Bella estaba a punto de llorar- y tus dedos…- susurro con sus manos aferradas a la mesa como yo había hecho antes.

-Claro-respondí con un tono de obviedad-para tocar el piano se necesita tenerlos-Bella se tomo el rostro respirando entre los dedos.

Comencé a asustarme, ella estaba actuando como si yo tuviera dos cabezas y no un par de manos con dedos largos, sabía que en ocasiones era extraño ver a un hombre con manos cuidadas pero cuando tocas piano tus manos son lo más importante.

Volví a flexionar los dedos y Bella siguió el movimiento con una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro.

-Tienen algo mis manos?-pregunte- no he tocado por un tiempo por lo que la ultima vez me quedaron un poco duras mis llenas, Quieres ver?-extendí mi mano a Bella y estas salto hacia atrás como si le estuviera ofreciendo una bomba.

-¡No!-exclamo y soltó una risita nerviosa- Quiero decir… estoy tarde, luego me las muestras- Se agacho para recoger su bolso y esta vez fue mi turno para saltar de mi asiento como si estuviera en llamas.

Se agacho dejando tener una vista, casi letal para mi corazón, de su trasero por ese insignificante segundo, y solo necesite eso para sentir que este no era el mejor lugar para estar, mi frente se roció con sudor por el esfuerzo que me tomo no seguir mirando y caminar a la salida.

-Yo también tengo que irme- dije casi corriendo de la cocina, nos quedamos mirándonos en la puerta esperando que el otro pasara.

Mis ojos viajaron ahora a la vista de la tortura mayor que eran sus labios y al levantar mis ojos vi a Bella con los suyos pegados a mi mano que había alzado para dejarla pasar

Una extraña electricidad se deslizo por mis venas dejándome rígido al ver una vez más sus labios color rosa y hermosamente delineados, llenos y por primera vez no espere que pasara ella primero sino que me lance lo más rápido buscando la forma de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible aferrándome a lo poco de cordura que aun me quedaba.

Bella lo hizo al mismo tiempo y por algunos segundos quedamos atrapados en la puerta antes de salir disparados hacia afuera.

-Me voy- Bella se aseguro su bolso la hombro – Nos vemos en la noche- asentí rápidamente caminando para buscar mis cosas y salir también- tienes tus dedos?-me le quede mirando extraño y ella abrió los ojos casi asustada- tus llaves… tienes tus llaves- modifico y comenzó a reír entrecortadamente mientras yo asentía desconcertado.

¿Que pasaba con mis manos?

-Si-respondí, la vi trotar a la puerta y me golpee la parte baja de mi pierna con la puerta distraído al ver el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Oh mi dios !Jesús¡-exclame y solté otro par de maldiciones acariciando el golpe y un poco agradecido por la distracción.

-Estas bien?-pregunto desde la puerta pero con expresión contrariada, se veía a leguas que preferiría hacer cualquier cosa que acercarse a ver si yo estaba bien.

-Si, no te preocupes-respondí en un lamento

-Bien. Adiós- salió de golpe y cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Me masajee un momento mas el golpe y me fui cojeando a buscar mi bolso e intentar borrar esta extraña mañana al igual que la noche, esperaba de corazón que estas cosas terminaran pronto.

No creía que pudiera resistir mucho, y como prueba mi golpe latió mandando latigazos de dolor por toda mi pierna.

Mire mis manos una última vez al tomar mis llaves.

¿Que le pasaría a Bella con mis manos?

* * *

_**Jajajajajaj que les parecio... pobres este es solo el comienzo de su sufrimiento, espero lo disfrutaran.**_

_**haganmelo saber en un Reviews siiiiii? los espero con ancias.**_

_**Atte Vale.**_


	8. Manos y otras cosas

_**Gracias por los Reviews, lamento por no poeder contestarlos pero no siempre tego tiempo, pero espero que subir los capitulos a tiempo compense un poco esa situacion. **_

_**Aun asi agradesco aqui a todas las que lo han hecho, se los agradesco de corazon es realmente encantador poder leer que les gusta lo que escribo, me hacen muy feliz, espero seguier haciendolo bien para ustedes...**_

_**Ahora las dejo para que leean un nuevo capi.**_

* * *

_**Bella pov.**_

Me senté lentamente en el asiento de los camarines del gimnasio, había corrido más que en todo el tiempo que llevaba viniendo y mi cuerpo protesto al empezar a relajarme.

¡Santo dios, me dolían músculos que no sabia que podían doler!

Aun así ni las mas tres horas que estuve corriendo y ejercitándome me habían ayudado en nada en mi situación.

¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi cerebro, haciendo que incluso la estruendosa música que había intentado escuchar se sintiera solo un susurro en mis oídos.

Algo debía estar pasandome, algo extraño y enfermizo sin duda debía estar atacando mis procesos mentales para estar teniendo la clase de pensamientos que había tenido desde anoche.

Gemí y me tape el rostro con mis manos.

¡Dios!, y en la mañana solo se habían multiplicado al ver… las manos de Edward.

¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto?

_Edward_. Canturrio mi mente torturándome como lo había estado haciendo pasivamente desde anoche y desde la mañana gritando a todo lo que daban los pulmones imaginario.

_Edward y sus manos_… volvió a entonar mas fuerte y revolcándose de gusto por mi desesperación y sufrimiento.

Como, por todo lo valioso en mi vida, pude haber pasado por alto las manos de Edward… _y su rostro, y su sonrisa, y esa cadencia sensual cuando hablaba…_enumero la voz con crueldad

Me levante y me metí a las duchas intentando sacar la voz mental tanto como el sudor de mi cuerpo, pero nada funcionaba, la voz seguía gritando y regodeándose de las sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que lo escuchaba y con ella las imágenes de mi amigo pasaban por mi mente.

Y lo peor que luego de estas horas en el gimnasio me había dado cuenta que estaba empeorando.

¿Desde cuando el corazón se me salía por la boca al verlo? ¿y desde cuando me sudaban las manos al mirar su sonrisa?.

Y sus ojos, sus muy verdes y traviesos ojos…

Me golpee la frente con la palma, estaba mas que desquiciada si comenzaba a pensar así de Edward.

-Es solo producto de ese estúpido beso- me dije apretando mis ojos con desesperación- Pronto se me pasara- me asegure, era eso o… no sabia como terminar ese pensamiento.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a vestirme, tenía que llagar a casa y…

Mis manos se detuvieron con los pantalones a medio muslo y mi corazón salto intentando escaparse de nuevo, mi estomago se lleno de desagradables cosquillas que me recorrieron entera de pies a cabeza.

Hoy era sábado… sábado… sábado.

Levante mis manos y me tome unos mechones de cabello. Hoy era sábado, y eso solo tenia un resultado, hoy era el día en que Edward y yo nos quedábamos viendo películas en el sofá.

¿Recuerdan lo que dije del sofá?¿ ese sofá que era especial para nosotros?

El sofá que nos resguardaba cuando nos quedábamos dormidos… dormidos como pasaba cada sábado desde que nos mudamos al departamento.

Mire a mi alrededor sin ver nada, e inconscientemente buscando alguna salida.

¡No podía hacerlo! No podía bajo ningún pronóstico estar acostada con Edward en ese sofá, acostada, abrasada, acurrucada en sus brazos, y como consecuencia quedarme dormida.

¡No podía!

No estando tan… "sensible" con respecto a Edward, no creía siquiera conveniente que nos viéramos en algún tiempo hasta que se me pasara lo que sea que me estuviera pasando.

Pero por otro lado no podía alejarme de él, eso era algo que estaba mas allá de nuestras decisiones, nunca habíamos podido hacerlo, la única vez que lo intentamos, habíamos estado separados por casi dos meses y no había salido nada bien y ahora ya era algo imposible para nosotros hacerlo.

¿Que podía hacer?

-Bella?- alce mi vista para ver en la puerta a mi entrenadora con una expresión de gran confusión en el rostro.

-Ángela, por que me miras así?- pregunte y di un paso hacia ella solo para darme cuanta que no podía dar un paso, me tambalee y trastabille solo para ver que el piso se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro.

Solté un grito y me protegí con mis manos antes de sentir el frio suelo de cerámica en mis palmas, el pantalones hasta ahora olvidado en mis muslos se había enredado en mis piernas provocando una vergonzosa y dolorosa caída.

-¡Ay, maldita sea mi muy desgraciada suerte!- gemí levantándome y mirando como una buena sección de mi muñeca derecha se enrojecía, eso quedaría en solo unas horas en un horrible moretón.

-¡Bella!- exclamo Angela acercándose a mi con preocupación- por que estabas en medio del camerino con los pantalones a medio poner?-se agacho y me ayudo a levantarme ya que ahora los pantalones estaban mas enredados en mis tobillos y no me podía levantar sola.

-Yo…-que podía decir? Ni siquiera yo sabia que pasaba, y mucho menos lo diría a nadie

-Te veías tan extraña parada con la vista perdida y las manos en tus caderas firmemente- Angela soltó una pequeña risita que sofoco con la mano- parecía que estuvieras apunto de enfrentarte a una ejercito, pero con los pantalones abajo- ahora si dejo salir la carcajada que estaba reteniendo.

-No estas muy alejada de la realidad-murmure mientras me ponía los pantalones como debía ser.

-Que?- pregunto Ángela mirándome.

-Nada, olvídalo-Angela me escruto con la mirada un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Como quieras, pero esta esperándote afuera- alce mi cabeza de golpe de mi posición abrochándome los cordones de mis zapatillas.

-Quien?- fruncí el seño y angela me miro extraño.

-Quien es el que viene los sábados a buscarte?- Angela era de mi tamaño, su cabello era negro y su rostro se podría definir como uno gentil, mas ahora que me miraba con intranquilidad - Creo que ese golpe si te afecto, Edward lleva casi diez minutos esperándote.

Me atragante y la explosión de mi estomago fue tan potente que me hizo estremecer, y mis manos comenzaron a vibrar.

Entre toda esta locura se me había olvidado lo de la película del sábado y con eso también el hecho que Edward pasaba a buscarme para ir a elegir la película y luego irnos al departamento.

Trague pesado y cerré los ojos intentando controlar las cosquillas que subían y bajaban por mis extremidades.

-Gracias Angela, salgo de inmediato- le di una sonrisa mas parecida a una mueca y Angela asintió lentamente antes de salir de los camerinos.

Aspire una gran bocanada de aire y lo retuve un segundo para controlar todo lo que sucedía en mi cuerpo, lo deje salir y a cada segundo me sentí mucho mejor.

-No pasa nada- dije y termine de vestirme- es Edward, y esto pasara en unos días, cuando todo esto del beso se pase- asentí resuelta y salí con paso firme al encuentro con Edward.

- Hola Edward, lamento haberte hecho esperar- Edward estaba de espaldas a mi por lo que se sobresalto al escucharme, se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa relampagueo en su rostro, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos le devolví una rápida sonrisa y mis ojos escaparon fingiendo revisar mi bolso.

En la mañana tuve que esconderme detrás del periódico para no tener que ver sus ojos, pero ahora ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no mirarlo de frente.

- Hola, no pasa nada, no es la primera vez que lo haces- sumergí aun mas mi rostro en el bolso para esconder que tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para calmar la reacción que tuvo mi piel erizándose al escuchar su masculina y ronca voz.

-Maldita sea- dije en un susurro entre dientes, esto tenia que parar y por el bien de mi salud mental tenía que ser pronto.

-Intentas meterte dentro de ese bolso?-pregunto divertido y me di cuenta que prácticamente tenia toda la cabeza ya dentro.

-Solo estaba comprobando que no me faltara nada- solté risa corta y me lo acomode en el hombro- Lista, vamos- avise.

Me aferre a mi valentía y lo mire sonriendo con los dientes fuertemente apretados para amordazar cualquier reacción traicionara de mi cuerpo… no lo logre, pero al menos sabia que lo había intentado.

Mi piel fue rodeada por pequeños hormigueos de la cabeza a los pies y mi estomago salto al ver su rostro sonriente y sus ojos brillantes y alegres.

¡Maldita sea¡

-Dame eso- Edward estiro su mano pidiendo mi bolso y casi creí quebrarme unas muelas al aumentar la presión de mis dientes por la visión de sus largos y muy cuidados dedos estirados, trague pesado y sentía que mis ojos se humedecían por el esfuerzo de sacarme el bolso y estregárselo.

¿Por qué a mi, señor? Gemí mentalmente.

Camine rápidamente con Edward a mi lado, subimos al auto y vi como todo pasaba a mi alrededor como solo un borrón, pasamos a buscar la película y no tenia ni las mas remota idea que habíamos escogido, llegamos la departamento y a cada paso sentía que me ponía mas enferma.

¿Como me podría recostar en el sofá si apenas podía soportar mirar sus manos? ¿Como, si sabia que esas manos me tomarían en cuanto me acercara a él y sentiría su cuerpo rodeándome, todo ese cuerpo delicioso que nunca me había fijado que tenia?

-Te duele algo?- me pregunto preocupado seguro por la expresión de tortura en mi rostro que había tenido todo el viaje al departamento y que sabia había empeorado desde que entramos por la puerta- no te ves muy bien-alzo la mano hacia mi frente y estaría condenada para siempre si permitía ser tocada por el estando en este estado de frenesí sensorial.

¡Aun no estaba preparada!

-Estoy bien- comencé a caminar alejándome unos pasos de el- creo que la caída me dejo un poco mareada- camine otro par de pasos y Edward me alcanzo en solo una zancada.

-Que caída?- escaneo mi cuerpo de la pies a la cabeza buscando alguna herida seguramente, pero por alguna loca razón mi cuerpo recibió esa mirada como una caricia estremeciéndose- No veo que tengas nada- me pare frente a la cocina y lo mire extrañada, su voz estaba mas ronca que hace un segundo y había comenzado a caminar mas rígido.

-Si, solo me golpee la muñeca- le respondí luego de mover mi cabeza, solo estaba imaginado cosas.

-Te hiciste mucho daño?- sonreí relajada comenzando a prepara las cosas para la película detrás de la isla de la cocina enfrentándolo.

Estaba en lo correcto, solo eran cosas mías ya que ahora todo lucia normal en Edward.

-No-mostré mi muñeca- solo quedara un poco morada- antes de que mi cerebro lo registrara Edward estaba con mi mano entre las suyas recorriendo mi muñeca con sus dedos.

Me quede congelada, todo en mi estaba acostumbrada a Edward, siempre había estado a mi lado como habíamos dicho la fatídica noche, el y yo estábamos tan acostumbrados al contacto entre nosotros que nunca habíamos sentido nada extraño.

Cloro, eso era antes, porque ahora fue todo lo contrario, Edward se aferro a la borde del mesón y yo apreté mis manos en puños junto con mis dientes.

Fue como una explosión, miles y miles de sensaciones combinadas recorrieron todo lo que era mi humanidad, el calor y la suavidad de su piel envolvió la mía como una manta, mi cabeza se nublo y mi vista solo estaba enfocada en los ojos de Edward que me miraba con la misma expresión que yo tenia.

Y de pronto se desato el caos, los ojos de Edward viajaron mas labios y todo mi cuerpo multiplico las sensaciones que ya estaba sintiendo encendiéndolo sin compasión.

_¡Salta hacia el! _grito mi cuerpo y me estremecí por la intensidad de ese deseo, solo quería hacer lo que ese pensamiento me mandaba, quería saltar la mesa y arrojarme a sus brazos para sentir todo lo que había sentido anoche.

Sin pensarlo mas hice exactamente eso, salte poniendo una rodilla en la superficie fría de la mesa y antes de darme cuanta las manos de Edward me aferraron de la cintura para ayudarme, ansiosamente me tomo y me acerco a su cuerpo gruñendo.

No sabia quien de los dos estaba mas desesperado pero nada importo cuando, antes siquiera de llagar al suelo, ya tenia los labios de Edward sobre los míos moviéndose desesperados, solo quería tenerlo mas cerca, me aferre a su cabello y permití el paso a la lengua de Edward entrar para invadir mi boca y hacer que la mía se moviera con igual intensidad.

_Mierda ahora si estoy perdida _me dije cuando sentí las manos de Edward meterse por mi camiseta y tocar la piel de mi estomago _y pensé que antes me gustaban las manos, _ahora sabia que no eran solo las manos… eran _esas _manos las que quería que me tocaran… para siempre.

Si, estaba jodidamente perdida y condenada… y todo por un beso.

* * *

_**Les gusto?... **_

_**Espero que si, como dije esta historia es corta asi que las cosas avanzaran rapidamente.**_

_**Esperare sus Reviews, recuerden que solo les tomara un segundito, jajajaj**_

_**Nos encontramos el otro martes... besitos.**_

_**Atte, Vale**_


	9. Solucionalo

_**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi...**_

* * *

_**Bella Pov**_

Lo que me parecieron minutos terriblemente largos y deliciosos se acabaron cuando abrí mis ojos y me golpee con el verde oscurecido de los ojos de Edward.

Respirábamos con pesadez pero esta vez no nos separamos como si estuviéramos infectados, al contrario parecía que nos costaba una titánica fuerza hacerlo, al menos por mi parte era así.

Edward soltó mi mano, la que había provocado todo la hecatombe, y en el estado de flacidez de mi cuerpo, esta cayó haciendo que me golpeara con la mesa justo donde la tenia lastimada.

-Ay-solté lo que debería ser un grito pero solo salió como un maullido de gato estrangulado.

Al menos había servido para despertar de lo que sea que había pasado.

-Lo siento Bella- instintivamente, por los años que Edward había cuidado de mi, sus manos revolotearon para tomar mis manos nuevamente pero enseguida se detuvo.

Edward parecía que no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido y perdido, sus ojos viajaban de mis manos a mis labios una y otra vez.

-No importa-susurre, nos quedamos mirando fijamente intentando encontrar la lógica en todo esto en los ojos del otro sin encontrar nada, solo estaba sirviendo para que mi cuerpo reaccionara nuevamente intentando revelarse contra el especio que ahora nos separaba.

Mire la mesa y el lugar en donde estaba antes.

¿En verdad había saltado como un animal por arriba de la mesa a los brazos de Edward?

!Que rayos!. No iría nunca mas al gimnasio, ya que al parecer estaba en una excelente condición física.

-Yo…- Edward se sentó lentamente en las sillas sin dejar de mirarme. Lo imite sentandome frente a el- Tu…- movió su cabeza desconcertado- sentiste eso?- pregunto por fin.

-Si a lo que te refieres es a que sentiste como si un rayo te hubiera atravesado electrificándote, o un camión pasándote por encima… entonces si, lo sentí- moví mi cabeza para enfatizar mi respuesta.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció deliciosamente al recodar la demoledora cantidad de cosas que había sentido al besarlo… si, esos ejemplos eran muy certeros para describir lo que me había pasado.

¡Estaba condenada!

-Por qué?- me encogí de hombros, sabia que no era lo que Edward estaba esperando pero no podía darle nada mas sustancial en ese momento- ¡estupendo!- escupió parándose y luego sentándose en el mismo movimiento.

Alce los ojos al cielo frustrada.

-Porque siempre esperas que tenga todas las respuestas?- inquirí mirándolo furiosa.

-Por…-frunció el seño devolviéndome la mirada- que se yo siempre ha sido así, yo te protejo y tu…

-Y yo te saco de los atolladeros que nos metes-lo interrumpí siendo yo la que se levanto ahora con fuerza- siempre ha sido así, tu tienes esta increíble idea y nos defiendes luego cuando las cosas se ponen feas y ¡yo me mato pensando en como evadir las consecuencias!- para las ultimas palabras estaba gritando y moviendo mis manos exasperada, estaba entrando en la linea de la histeria pero el no podía pretender que esto era como cualquiera de sus travesuras.

-Puedes calmarte?- pidió con los ojos agrandados de la sorpresa por mi arrebato, lo fulmine con la mirada pero cerré mi boca apretando mis labios- no es necesario el arranque de histerismo femenino- se burlo rodando los ojos, me acerque con ganas de estrangularlo pero al recordar lo que sus manos en mi piel habían provocado hace algunos minutos preferí conformarme con mostrarle mi dedo del corazón con una sonrisa sínica- si, esa es la cuota de femineidad que necesito ahora- mostro una sonrisa entusiasta mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la cocina y sus facciones cambiaron a pensativo.

-Ah, Edward quiere pensar- dije con burla mientras me sentaba en el lugar que había dejado vacío- esto es nuevo- se detuvo y me apunto con un dedo como advertencia, resople ye me apoye en el mesón mirándolo caminar de un lado a otro.

-Solo necesito poner las cosas en orden, eso es todo- mascullo mientras se frotaba las cienes. Puse los ojos en blanco, a veces podía ser tan… hombre para las cosas en las que no debía ser.

-Esto no es uno de tus proyectos de arquitectura ni tampoco un juego de futbol Edward, esto es otra cosa- intente explicarle mirándolo de un lado a otro en la cocina no muy segura aun de lo que quería decir.

-Solo intento entender, estoy un poquito con fundido ahora- se defendió con sarcasmo y mostrándome sus dedos pulgar e índice mostrándome el "poquito".

-Pues estamos en igualdad de condiciones- bufe – pero por esta vez no seré yo la que te solucione el problema- me levante con cansancio recorriendo cada gramo de mi cuerpo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto con un deje agudo de miedo en su voz- esto te afecta tanto a ti como a mi- sus ojos vagaron perezosamente nuevamente a mi boca haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y deseara volverá saltar a sus brazos, pero por suerte esta vez pude contenerme lo suficiente para no hacerlo… o estaba muy cansada para volver a saltar, tal vez mi cuota de saltos apasionados estaba completa

Pero, por dios que difícil era, con o sin cansancio, no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

-Si, créeme que lo se- suspire porque solo días sabia cuanto me afectaba, mas aun viendo ese rostro dolorosamente apuesto, esos ojos verdes clavarse en los míos y su sabor aun deslizándose por mis labios- pero tu tendrás que idear una forma para que esto se solucione, yo paso- dije alejando todas las cosquillas que de mi cuerpo hacían presa, alce mi mano y me despedí simbólicamente de este problema, al menos por hoy… claro el no tenia que saber que de todas formas me quebraría la cabeza pensando en como resolver esta extraña, y potente, atracción que había surgido entre nosotros.

-¡Bien!- soltó furioso- no crees que puedo hacerlo cierto? pero te tendrás que comer esas palabras- golpeo la mesa refirmando su afirmación- también puedo ser el que solucione nuestros problemas.

-Estaría bien para variar, mas aun si sabemos que eres tu el que nos envuelve en ellos- Edward intento replicar pero lo calle con una mirada- tu solo hazlo- le lance otra mirada y salí de la maldita cocina.

Ahora no sabia si podríar nuevamente a ella sin recordar como sus manos recorría mi cintura y su boca se deslizaba por la mía, caliente y suave.

Tal vez podría solo comenzar a salir a comer fuera.

Solo esperaba que Edward hiciera algo pronto, sacando todo lo perturbador que era ahora estar cerca de Edward extrañaba terriblemente a mi amigo, estañaba sus brazos envolviéndome, escuchar su risa luego de una de mis horribles chistes, su pecho para refugiarme luego de un mal día… si, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-¡Y hazlo pronto!- grite por el pasillo antes de entrar golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Lamento la demora estoy terriblemente enferma, y no puedo con mi cabeza y ni hablar de mi nariz… pero no podía dejar que este capitulo siguiera rondándome, y eso y la fiebre me tenían un poco desquiciada… mas de lo que ya estoy claro, jajaja.**_

_**Espero les gustara, y sé que es cortito pero pronto subiré el otro, un besito y espero sus Reviews, serán una medicina perfecta para mi resfrió, eso y un Edward personal como enfermero… pero creo que me tendré que conformar con sus comentarios.**_

_**Besitos y abrazos para todas… Atte. Vale**_


	10. Un plan y un doctor

Comencé a tararear mientras sacaba la espuma de mi cabello bajo la regadera sintiendome más tranquila que en toda esta semana disfrutando del agua caliente.

-¡Bella!- el grito fue tan fuerte que me hizo saltar provocando que la espuma saltara a mis ojos haciéndolos arder como el infierno.

- Jodido champo- exclame intentando limpiar mis ahora ciegos ojos

-Isabella. Maldición mujer sal de ahí- los gritos venían acompañados con golpes en la puerta suficientemente fuertes para derrumbarla

-Que mierda Edward- Grite ofuscada pero la urgencia en la voz de mi amigo me hizo salir de la ducha como me lo pedía con los ojos en llamas, uno aun completamente cerrado y el otro apenas abierto, alcance la toalla a tientas y salí abriendo la puerta de golpe- Cuál es tu problema?.

-Lo encontré- soltó con voz triunfal.

-Que encontraste?- pregunte confundida mientras me refregaba los ojos para poder ver más que un borrón frente a mí.

-lo encontré- repitió feliz y pestañando con fuerza pude verlo a unos pasos de mi con el rostro resplandeciente- Encontré la solución- me quede en blanco sin saber de qué hablaba atontada por el dolor, ¡por dios como me dolían los ojos!- La solución Bella, encontré la forma de resolver todo esto- su mano nos señaló y lo entendí.

-Ah, realmente?-pregunte con aburrimiento aguantándome las ganas de mirarme las uñas

Edward se me quedo mirando aturdido un segundo mientras se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Por un momento me dio lastima pero al recordar todas las horas que había gastado YO en encontrar una solución el remordimiento se quedó muy escondido en mi conciencia.

Tal como lo predije lo único que había podido hacer otra cosa más que pensar y pensar en cómo arreglar el problema que las impulsivas neuronas de Edward habían provocado como siempre y anoche por fin di con una solución, no sería la mejor ni la más inteligente pero tenía que servir, ¡por mi vida que tenía que servir!

-Como que "Ah, realmente"?- se cruzó de bazos mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, me encogí de hombres y pase a su lado hacia la cocina.

-No sé qué quieres que te responda Edward- me adelante otro par de pasos caminado por el pasillo.

Sentí un jadeo a mi espalda y me detuve para mirar como sus facciones se encogían y endurecía la mandíbula.

-No me digas que viste una araña Edward porque te juro que esta vez tendrás que matarla tú y superar tu miedo- mire a mi alrededor buscando la fobia más grande de mi amigo. El muy varonil Edward Cullen se convertía en solo una niña pequeña enfrente de esas cosas peludas- la última vez fue algo vergonzoso. ¡Ayúdame Bella!, esa cosa está en mi ropa, Ayuda!- lo imite saltando y alzando los brazos como la había hecho el para quitarse la imaginara alimaña de sus brazos y espalda riéndome del recuerdo.

Lo mire esperando un replica que no llegaba y vi como las emocione desfilaban por su rostro pareciendo entre atormentado y… excitado?

Baje mis adoloridos ojos para ver que bien podría estar desnuda en este instante para lo poco que tapaba mi toalla, si a eso que cubría _casi_ todo mis pechos, y _casi_ mis piernas o mejor dicho la parte superior de mis muslos se podrí llamar toalla, y creo que saltar como lo había hecho no había sido una buena idea.

-Creo que es un buen momento para decirte mi plan, ve a vestirte para que lo conversemos- logro decir Edward con voz ronca.

Me gire con rapidez llegando a la cocina en tiempo record escuchando los pasos de Edward a mi espalda repitiéndome todo el tiempo que el escalofrío en mi cuello era solo el aire acondicionado y no sus ojos quien lo provocaba.

-No creo que sea necesario Edward- le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo creo que de hecho es muy necesario- sus ojos acariciaron mi cuerpo tan precariamente cubierto deteniéndose en la parte superior de mis pechos apretados por el nudo de la toalla y estaba segura que el agua estaba evaporándose de mi piel con esa mirada tan abrazadora suya y mi propia temperatura aumentada por ella- mas ahora vestida como estas, créeme es muy necesario- sus ojos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo mostrándome en su mirada las cosas que le estaba provocando mi casi desnudez.

¿Podría ser que aun a esta distancia sintiera el calor de su aliento tibio y acelerado recorrerme?

¡Aférrate a tu plan Bella! Me grite tan fuerte como fue posible en mi mente.

-No Edward, no lo es- discutí. Me serví un vaso de jugo con las manos temblando y plantándome frente a su cuerpo negándome a esconder mi cuerpo de su mirada- me has visto en condiciones mucho peores, no es necesaria que me vista para que hablemos.

-Debes estar loca- gruño dando algunos pasos atrás alejándose de mi- eso era antes, antes de sentir… como habías dicho?- pregunto mientras se recostaba en la pared como excusa para alejarse otro par de pasos-Ah, si ya lo recuerdo "un rayo te hubiera atravesado electrificándote, o un camión pasándote por encima", ahí podíamos hablar así, antes de sentir esas cosas al estar juntos- sus ojos estaban en llamas quemando los míos retándome a negar mis palabras.

-Eso fue diferente- dije manteniendo mi rostro en blanco y con voz indiferente- eso fue solo provocado por el momento, ahora no hay razón para actuar como si no me hubieras en estas condiciones tantas veces como yo te he visto a ti- me cruce de brazo alzando la barbilla y recostando mi cadera en la mesa a mi lado.

-Bien- dijo lentamente- Tienes razón- soltó sorprendiéndome, por lo general costaba un gran esfuerzo y mucha coacción para que Edward me diera la razón.

-En serio?- pregunte mirándolo recelosa.

-Por supuesto- asintió- eso significa que no te molestara esto- mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho golpeando mi garganta cuando sus manos tomaron su camiseta y la levanto sacándosela fluidamente por la cabeza.

-Que haces?-pregunte histérica-porque te desnudas?- mis manos revolotearon sin saber que hacer, me debatía en recuperar su camiseta ahora en el suelo o pasar mis manos por su pecho desnudo, por su abdominales o su deliciosa cadera abrazada por sus jean que colgaban mostrando la pretina de su bóxer color azul.

-Vamos Bella-sonrió malignamente y sus dedos, ¡Dios esos dedos!, abrían el botón de su pantalones y su cierre en segundos- tú lo has dicho, no debería incomodarte si me desvisto y hablo solo en bóxer- en un rápido movimiento sus pantalones estaban fuera juntándose con la camiseta- me has visto en peores pintas- mis manos estaban temblando y estaba segura que mi silueta se desdibujaba por las rápidos estremecimientos que me recorriera de arriba abajo por ver su cuerpo solo cubierto por su ropa interior.

Ay por todo lo sagrado, Edward estaba para comérselo, y con lo conveniente que estábamos en la cocina….

¡No! Tu puedes Bella, él tiene razón lo has visto completamente desnudo y haciendo cosas peores, esto no es nada ¡Aférrate al plan, por lo que más quieras mujer aférrate al plan!

-Pues sí, tengo razón- asentí con rigidez y me senté igual de rígida en la silla a mi alcance enfrentándolo, pude ver como sus ojos se concentraban en el movimiento de mis piernas mientras las cruzaba y estaba segura de que algo se movió en su bóxer. Buen dios ayúdame….- si quieres hablar así, es tu problema- moví mi mano tiesa como una tabla intentando mostrar desinterés.

Creo que si me movía otro proco me iba a romper…

-¡Ya basta!- rugió Edward dando dos zancadas me alcanzo y me levanto del asiento aferrándome de mis antebrazos- No puedes hacer esto, no puedes aparentar que nada pasa- movió mi cuerpo hasta que estaba atrapada contra la pared y la calidez febril de su cuerpo traspasaba la ligera tela de mi toalla- Quieres hacerlo? Quieres ignorar ese estremeciendo en tu piel, en tu cuerpo cundo nos tocamos?- susurro mientras su boca estaba acercándose a mi cuello haciendo que su aliento me acariciara mi aun húmeda piel, y mi cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar de adrenalina- tu plan no funcionara Bella- ronroneo saboreando las gotas que corrían por mi nuca hasta mi clavícula haciendo que mi respiración comenzar a salir en jadeos laboriosos, su ojos estaban de pronto frente a los míos verdes llameantes encendiendo mi interior- que crees que no lo sé?- pregunto con voz tierna - abrí mis ojos sorprendida y el agarre de sus manos se suavizo junto con sus ojos- te conozco, conozco como piensas, eres parte de mí, no me puedes ocultar nada. Crees que si lo ignoras y actúas como si esto extraño que estamos sintiendo pasara todo desaparecerá, pero no es así, no se arreglara de esa forma- se separó lentamente dejándome atontada en la pared y temblando como nunca en mi vida.

-Edward- susurre sin saber bien que es lo que quería decir en verdad.

¿Quería que se fuera o quería que volviera y me abrazara como lo estaba haciendo, tocándome hasta que cada nervio en mi cuerpo reaccionara y clamara por más?

-Ve a vestirte- ordeno ronco bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Sin palabras y tambaleante salí corriendo a mi habitación a ponerme lo primero que vi a mi alcance, solo una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos hasta mis rodillas sin preocuparme de que mi cabello aun goteaba.

Cuando volví al salón Edward estaba vestido con su camiseta pero con un pantalón de deporte, por segundo me pregunte por el cambio hasta que recordé la dureza que aplastaba mi estómago mientras me abrazaba.

Esos pantalones debían ser más cómodas para su… condición.

-Debemos ir a ver al doctor-dijo cuándo me senté en el sofá de al frente, pestañe confundida sin entender.

-Que doctor?- estaba bien que dijéramos que esto era enfermizo pero dudaba que existiera un doctor especialista en calentura repentina por tu mejor amigo… si, esa sería una buena placa para poner en la puerta de un consultorio.

-El día que estábamos viendo el reportaje estaban entrevistando a un doctor-explico mirando sobre mi hombro negándose a verme de frente- estuve buscándolo y resulta que trabaja cerca de nuestra universidad, debemos ir a verlo de inmediato- por fin sus ojos buscaron los míos que estaban inseguros

-Edward no creo que…- comencé a presentar mis dudas pero su mirada fiera me corto.

-Tengo que probarte que si hay un problema de nuevo?- comenzó a levantarse y no era tan fuerte para soportar otro de sus asaltos, mi cuerpo seguro entraría en combustión espontanea si lo dejaba.

-¡No!- grite alzando mis palmas hacia adelante- vamos de una vez- me levante y camine a la puerta ignorado la ceja levantada y la mirada de suficiencia de Edward.

Maldito.

Debo decir que la oficina no quedaba cerca, es más caminamos unas malditas treinta cuadras bajo el sol de california solo porque me negaba a encerrarme en un lugar pequeño como un auto con Edward a mi lado.

No señor, prefiero el ardiente sol que al ardiente Edward sobre mi… o al menos eso me repetí a cada paso sintiéndome una desgraciada mentirosa.

Para cuando llegamos al edificio estábamos jadeantes, sudorosos y enojados, sin mencionar la creciente frustración sexual que estábamos arrastrando desde hace días, en pocas palabras estábamos con un pésimo humor siendo un buen eufemismo.

-Disculpe. La oficina del doctor George Blazer?- pregunte lo más amable que mi jadeante respiración me permitió a un chico que estaba saliendo del edificio.

El joven, alto con cabello rubio y musculoso miro de Edward a mi como si fuéramos camicaces a punto de lanzarnos al edificio y hacerlo explotar

-Quien lo busca?-pregunto retrocediendo algunos pasos mirándome con suspicacia… vamos, que no me veía tan mal ¿o si?

-Somos alumnos de la universidad y queremos hablar con el sobre un reportaje que le hicieron hace algunos días- respondió Edward formal aun cuando estaba tan cansado y sudado como yo.

-El doctor se debe estar por ir- respondió aun receloso el joven mirando su reloj rápidamente- si corren puede que lo alcancen- gemí en mi interior. No quería correr es más creo que desde ahora ya no me levantaría para nada.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Edward urgiéndome a caminar- Somos Bella y Edward por cierto- nos presentó rápidamente a lo que el joven sonrió un poco más relajado.

-Soy Jasper-hizo un ademan con su cabeza- espero que el doctor pueda ayudarlos- volvió a mirar su reloj- apúrense o no lo alcanzaran- nos apuró y con unas sonrisas de agradecimiento comenzamos a correr al edificio.

-Es la última puerta del quinto piso- grito Jasper detrás de nosotros y sentí como mis piernas temblaban queriendo despegarse de mis caderas para no sufrir más.

-Cinco pisos- gemí mirando la escalera- Edward no puedo- me lamente haciendo que Edward me mirara desde algunos escalones que ya había subido.

-Tienes razón, tal vez debamos terminar con esto- contesto y temblé, que Edward me diera la razón dos veces en el mismos día no era nada bueno- ven aquí. ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo en el armario o puedes esperar a llegar a casa?- sus palabras me hicieron gritar y saltar para subir tres escalones de una y escuchar la risotada de Edward a mis espaldas.

-Estúpido- escupí comenzando a subir, casi trotando en los escalones- eso fue un golpe bajo- la risa de Edward resonó por la escalera mandando un hormigueo a mi piel, ¡Diablos tenía una hermosa risa!...

-Me la debías por lo de tu actuación en toalla Bella- respondió poniéndose a mi altura- creo que casi se me incendian los pantalones, muchas gracias- aunque había humor en sus palabras también pude escuchar el tormento por sentirse así conmigo, era lo mismo que sentía yo, aunque era algo que no controlaba era doloroso sentir cosas así por alguien que siempre has visto casi como tu hermano.

-Te extraño- solté sin pensarlo mirándolo de reojo pude ver como sus ojos se entristecían.

-También yo- me dijo saltando otro escalón- crees que esto funcione?- preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme directo a los ojos compartiendo su angustia y preocupación de que esto no se detuviera y nos perdiéramos el uno al otro sin remedio, arruinando lo más hermoso de nuestras vidas.

-Apurémonos- fue mi respuesta.

¿Qué podía decir? Ya no quería más, quería que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas, quería las mismas cosas que él, quería que todo estuviera como antes, quería… no, necesitaba a Edward a mi lado para seguir viviendo.

Quería a mi amigo a mi lado para siempre en mi vida y aria todo para que pasara.

* * *

**_Hay alguien ahí todavía?_**

**_No sé cómo disculparme por mi demora, tal vez a nadie le importe mucho pero a mi no me gusta atrasarme o dejar las cosas a medias, lo odio y por eso me disculpo._**

**_Siguiente: _**

**_Les gusto el capi?_**

**_Espero que si, y también espero sus comentarios para que me lo hagan saber, si?…_**

**_Nos entramos pronto un beso a todas las que sigan ahí jajajja_**

**_ATTE VALE._**


	11. Soluciones?

**_Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los Reviews, me hacen muy feliz, tambien a las que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritas._**

**_espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo._**

**_un besito a todas._**

**_disfruten_**

* * *

_**Edward pov**_

-Oh por dios, espero que esto funciones- resoplo Bella cuando por fin llegamos al quinto piso.

-Ya perdí mi segundo pulmón- gemí yo mirando las escaleras mientras mi respiración salió en silbidos entre mi dientes.

-Y donde quedo el primero?- pregunto mientras se sostenía de la pared.

-Creo que entre el segundo y tercer piso- ¡Demonios!, estas eran las escaleras más largas de mi vida. Bella soltó algo parecido a una risita entre sus jadeos.

-Bien, porque yo perdí ambos en el primero- sonreí feliz. Esta era la conversación más larga he habíamos tenido entre nosotros desde que las cosas se habían puesto extrañas o locas era un mejor termino.

Algo capto mi vista por el lado de mi ojo por lo que me gire para ver todo el corredor.

-Bella-llame y me miro curiosa- el tal Jasper dijo que era la última oficina del quinto piso?- pregunte sin quitar mi vista del frente.

-Sí. Por qué?- apunte al hombre mayor que caminaba alejándose por el pasillo casi a punto de doblar la esquina de este.

-Creo que es ese señor que va ahí- respondí. Sabía que debería estar siguiéndolo o gritándole pero mi cuerpo estaba tan malditamente cansado que apenas podía moverme.

-¡Edward se va!- exclamo Bella- has algo no te quedes ahí parado-me sacudió por el brazo y la sensación de sus manos tocándome la piel fue casi como si fuera un interruptor en mi cabeza para proyectar miles de escenarios en que sus manos tocaban más que mi brazo y el anhelo de besarla casi demente me hizo reaccionar.

Si no parábamos esto pronto me volvería loco… o tomaría a mi mejor amiga para tumbarla en cualquier superficie plana y terminar lo que habíamos dejado esa noche o en la cocina esta mañana.

Lo peor es que esas opciones eran cada vez más tentadoras conforme pasaban los días.

-Que quieres que haga?- Pregunte mientras avanzaba para alcanzar a al hombre que ya doblaba por el costado del pasillo- que lo tire al suelo?- Bella me mostro una expresión ilusionada al ver que la silueta ya no se veía- Isabella, no voy a taclear a un anciano ¡por dios!- me miro exasperada y luego fijo sus ojos en la silueta del anciano.

-Maldita sea- gruño y se lanzó a correr y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos-¡Oiga usted, espere!- la perdí de vista cuando doblo y me quede parado en medio del pasillo incrédulo.

Ella en realidad no lo aria, ¿o sí?

El grito y los gruñidos que siguieron me respondieron y corrí el tramo que me faltaba para ver a mi derecha una masa de manos y piernas enredados luchando hasta que Bella quedo arriba a horcajadas del pobre viejo.

-¡Qué demonios le pasa! Esta usted loca?- el pobre hombre estaba con los pocos pelos de su cabeza todo despeinado y con los ojos más asustados que yo he visto en mi vida.

-Por qué mierda no paro cuando lo llame?- gruño Bella sin moverse de su puesto.

-Usted se detendría si alguien lo persiguiera con su expresión Psicópata?- le contesto comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Bella, creo que deberías levantarte- opine mientras estiraba una mano para ayudarla.

-¡Y una mierda!, yo lo llame amablemente- le grito ignorándome por completo.

- Si claro, porque mi instinto de correr estaba incorrecto, ahora lo veo- el sarcasmo en su voz se contradecía con la mirada aterrada que aun tenía en sus ojos.

-Cariño creo que ahora si es un buen momento para levantarte- Ella me lanzo una mirada mal pero lo que menos quería es que al pobre hombre le diera un ataque al corazón por nuestra culpa.

-No lo are, lo más probable es que el escape- me respondió intimidando al anciano con la mirada.

Yo sabía lo que esa mirada podía hacer, ella la había utilizado muchas veces conmigo en el transcurso de los años, en especial la vez que arruine una de sus citas cuando tenía dieciséis. Se había enojado lanzándome esa misma mirada haciéndome pensar que me aria en los pantalones solo porque había lanzado al estúpido chico al lago por el que paseaban, en mi defensa él tenía demasiada mierda en la mente al creer que podía toquetear a mi mejor amiga sabiendo que yo estaba a solo unos metros.

Aun así, no me salve de su ira y la mirada que ahora estaba recibiendo el pobre hombre en el suelo y solo por apoyo entre genero debía salvarlo antes que sus pantalones fueran lo que sufrieran.

Después de todo aun lo necesitábamos.

-No lo ara Bella- la tome de la cintura ignorando como mis manos comenzaron a arder con el calor de su piel.

-Ni un movimiento- amenazo apuntándolo mientras se levantaba.

-Se puede saber por qué esta mujer loca se lanzó a mí?- inquirió mirándome el hombre pero sin moverse del suelo.

Si, sabía que la mirada nunca fallaba.

-Discúlpenos doctor, nosotros…

-Doctor? Quien es el doctor?- me interrumpió desconcertado- y yo pensé que solo ella estaba loca- refunfuño bajo su aliento.

-Usted no es el doctor George Blazer?- pregunte mirándome con Bella, una atormentada Bella debo agregar.

-Por supuesto que no, yo solo soy un paciente, él está en su oficina- nos apuntó el pasillo por el que corrimos y juntando suficiente valor se levantó con dificultad del suelo.

-Oh demonios, lo siento mucho- susurro Bella volviendo de su faceta bestial y sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

-SI como sea- gruño el anciano y se giró para meterse en un ascensor que estaba a solo unos pasos, nos lanzó una mirada de desprecio mientras se cerraban las puertas.

-¡Había un ascensor!- grito Bella mirándome y volviendo a ser la bestia dispuesta a todo.

-Vamos- la tire por el pasillo sonriendo intentando ignorar sus asesinos ojos, pero estaba segura de que sus manos se habían doblado en torno de un cuello imaginario y solo esperaba que para la noche olvidara sus impulsos.

-Démonos prisa, tal vez ya se fue con todo el tiempo que perdimos- refunfuño mientras comenzaba a correr y llegar a la puerta, la seguí sin comentar nada, pero mi boca estaba torcida en una gran sonrisa.

Esta sería una muy buena historia para contarle a toda la familia y a Emmett…oh, Emmett disfrutaría mucho sin duda cuando se lo dijera.

-Es usted el doctor George Blazer?- preguntamos o más bien gruñimos entrando de golpe a la oficina. Esa última corrida había sido lo que necesitaba para borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y agotar la energía de mi cuerpo.

-Si?- respondió temeroso el canoso doctor que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio- y ustedes son…- pregunto mirándonos de uno a otro receloso.

Me tome un segundo para ver, que aun sin la actitud de maniáticos, Bella y yo dábamos una mala impresión.

Bella tenía todo el cabello revuelto y al cercarse despeinado, y por mi interrupción estaba seguro que sin acondicionador, este se había levantado en todas direcciones. Y yo bien podría pasar como delincuente con mis pantalones más viejos de deportes, y la camiseta cubierta de sudor al igual que mi cabello que se estaba secando ya dejándolo aun mas despeinado que de costumbre.

-Mi nombre es Edward y ella es Bella-nos presente lo más amable y educado que pude intentando que él no se valiera de nuestro aspecto o acabaríamos en la cárcel- lamentamos la interrupción pero debíamos conversar con usted- el doctor se levantó de su asiento guardando unos papeles en su maletín.

-Un gusto Edward y Bella, pero estoy por irme, estoy más que atrasado- comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta de su traje y caminado hacia la puerta.

-No, por favor espere un momento- suplico Bella.

-Si ustedes gustan pueden venir el otro mes y me encantaría recibirlos- lanzo una sonrisa forzada mientras intentaba pasarnos.

Bella y yo nos miramos con angustia.

-Un mes?- preguntábamos a coro deteniendo nuevamente la salida del doctor.

-Ahora mismo estoy saliendo a mis vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta un mes más- explico un poco exasperado al ver que era imposible pasar con nosotros parados en la puerta- deberán esperar hasta que vuelva para que los atienda-termino mirándonos impaciente.

Un mes, me repetí en mi mente, y las imágenes del sufrimiento que habíamos pasado solo en esta semana con Bella saltaron a mis ojos.

No creía poder pasar ni un solo día mas con todo esto, no después de haber probado el sabor de su piel hoy en la cocina, después de verla cubierta solo por esa minúscula remedo de toalla, no después de no haber dormido nada por los sueños que me asaltaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo al saber que solo una estúpida puerta me alejaba de lo que más ansiaba mi cuerpo, de solo pensar que debía soportar eso durante todo un mes más me enfureció sacando toda paciencia de mi cuerpo.

-Escúcheme- gruñí como un animal tomándolo los las solapas de su traje levantándolo hasta el nivel de mis ojos- hemos pasado un maldito infierno para venir hasta aquí, sin contar todos los días de esta semana podrían ser sin duda los peores de mi existencia- lo baje con brusquedad- y todo por ese maldito reportaje que usted dio, así que ahora se va a sentar en ese escritorio y nos va a dar una solución para que todo esto termine- rugí mirándolo con todo el fuego que mis ojos podían proyectar.

El anciano tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas y su boca un poco abierta del miedo y la impresión, trastabillo hasta su escritorio y se sentó de golpe mirándome temeroso. Lace una mirada a Bella que tenía las cejas alzadas y los ojos brillantes con humor y algo más que no me sentía con la cordura necesaria para descifrar.

-Los peores de tu existencia eh. Todos son conmigo supongo? - pregunto pasándome y sentándose frente del doctor.

-Créeme que tu estas en todas mis listas - respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome a su lado, me sonrió divertida.

-Quiero saber más de esas lista-me guiño un ojo y tuve que respirar hondo para concentrarme en el hombrecito frente a nosotros y no en los estremecimientos de mi estómago al ver su rostro juguetón que no había visto desde hace días.

-Miren- comenzó el doctor con voz un poco temblorosa- para poder ayudarlos deben comenzara a decirme cuál es su problema.

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Bella inseguros por dónde empezar.

-Algo, no sabemos que, nos está pasando desde que vimos su reportaje en la televisión…

-Espera-interrumpió el anciano a Bella mostrando sus palmas- el reportaje del día de san Valentín?- ambos asentimos- se besaron- afirmo mirándonos ahora un poco divertido, Bella y yo volvimos a asentir avergonzados- y ahora no pueden quitarse las manos de encima- concluyo como si nada. El rostro de Bella se sonrojo y yo estaba seguro que mis mejillas estaban a punto de hacerlo- pues entonces esto es más fácil de lo que pensé- se levantó tomando nuevamente su maletín y arreglándose el traje que yo había arrugado.

-Entonces tiene solución?- preguntamos ilusionados casi saltando de felicidad.

-Claro-asintió moviendo su cabeza- es muy fácil de verdad, solo deben tener sexo- la palabra quedo flotando en la habitación y se sintió tan pesada como toneles de arena sobre nosotros- eso es todo, ahora si me permitan debo irme- comenzó a dar la vuelta el escritorio mientras nosotros lo mirábamos como si nos hubiera dicho que debíamos cortarnos un brazo.

Yo había bromeado con esto mismo en la escalera, pero nunca pensé que esa en realidad fuera una solución, solo pensaba que esa iba a ser la conclusión de toda esta locura si no la parábamos y ahora esta era en realidad la única forma.

-¡Espere!- grito Bella y yo apunte la silla amenazadoramente, el doctor bufo y se volvió a sentar pesadamente.

-No lo entiendo- la voz de bella tenía un toque histérico y yo no estaba mucho mejor mientras la palabra sexo y Bella se entrelazaban en mi mente.

- Que parte de que deben tener sexo no entendieron, es tan simple como eso, tiene que hacerlo tanto como puedan, sea día o noche, o _durante_ el día_ y_ la noche, como ustedes lo prefieran- _"durante el día y la noche"_ _"sexo" "tanto como puedan_" repetía mi mente una y otra vez y sentí como mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho enviando toda la sangre a cierta parte de mi anatomía dejándome mareado.

Me la imaginaba tirada en mi cama sudorosa suspirando de placer mientras recorría cada poro de su piel con mis labios, sentir su cuerpo con mis manos hasta memorizarme cada trozo de su cuerpo, me la imaginaba gateando por la cama a mi encuentro, recorriéndome con la lengua, quería tomarla, acariciarla, besarla, lamerla, probarla de pies a cabeza y cuando todo terminara volver a empezar hasta perder la razón y no ser consiente de nada mas en mi vida que no sea su olor y su sabor.

Gemí en mi interior y cerré los ojos con fuerza para sacar las imágenes que no paraban de reproducirse con una maldita nitidez.

Mire a Bella un segundo para verla con los ojos pegados en mis manos que se habían aferrado a la silla y otra vez me pregunte qué diablos pasaba con ellas para que Bella tuviera esa expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro.

-Usted no comprende- susurre con voz ronca, mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa sin nada que pudiera hacer- Nosotros no podemos tener se… sex- tartamudee intentando hacer salir la palabra de mi cerebro- Sexo- vi a Bella estremecerse cuando lo logre y a mí me recorrió un escalofrío por toda mi piel.

-Escuchen, esto es simplemente deseo- comenzó a explicar- cuando ustedes se besaron activaron la parte del cerebro que manda las señales del deseo, debo suponer al verlos que no pasaron más allá de eso- ambos asentimos aunque él no lo estuviera preguntando- esto provocó que lo hormona recorriera su sistema quedando insatisfecha por no concluir, para algunas personas el beso es suficiente, para otras un poco más, una caricia y así, pero para otros, _como ustedes_- nos señaló con un ademan de la mano- la insatisfacción de saciedad provoca que se comiencen a acumular estas señales de deseo, esto solo se detendrá cuando ustedes le den a su cuerpo y cerebro lo que les está pidiendo- nos miró expectante, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, o en mi caso respiraba, suspiro con cansancio y se inclinó en el escritorio para mirarnos más de cerca- Sexo- repitió alargando la palabra- deben terminar lo que empezaron, luego de eso todo terminara, el deseo desaparecerá y ustedes ya no tendrán que verse de nuevo si así lo desean, la mayoría de las personas así lo hacen, es solo sexo, luego que el deseo desaparece muy difícilmente desean volver a verse- me quede mirándolo mientras todo giraba en mi cabeza y aterrado hasta la mierda con lo último de su discurso.

Yo no podía separarme de Bella como él decía, si tenía sexo con ella no podría dejarla como si fuera cualquiera, ella era mi mejor amiga, era la mujer que estaba siempre en cada uno de mis recuerdos, era por quien me había hecho un tatuaje solo porque me lo haba pedido como una consolidación de nuestra amistad a los diecisiete años y el cual estaba escondido de las miradas al igual que el suyo y solo unas pocas mujeres habían visto a lo largo de mi vida, ella era mi vida, o una extensión de esta, parte de mí. No podía _solo tener sexo_ con ella y olvidarle.

-Miren, debo irme ahora, espero que solucionen su problema- una vez más se levantó siendo detenido por mi mano- Ahora que?- pregunto con un gemido.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer eso, no podemos solo tener sexo y ya, no es tan simple para nosotros- explique lo mejor que pude.

-Por qué- su rostro aburrido nos miró como si fuéramos tontos.

-Nosotros somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde siempre, no podemos tener sexo y olvidarnos uno del otro luego – explico Bella. El rostro del doctor mostro por primera vez una sonrisa sincera.

-Ah, ya veo- se recostó en silla mirando fijamente de uno a otro por un largo momento, de pronto su sonrisa se expandió y un brillo resplandeció en sus ojos que rápidamente oculto bajo una fachada profesional- Entonces tienen dos opciones más- se levantó de su asiento mirándonos seriamente-pueden desgastar estas hormonas con otras personas, tengan sexo con otros hasta que todo deseo desaparezca de su sistema- abrí mi boca porque esa idea no se me había pasado ni por un segundo por mi mente, en ningún momento pensé en alguien más en toda esta semana que no fuera Bella y me parecía increíblemente estúpido de mi parte.

-Y eso funcionara?- pregunto Bella insegura .

-Pueden intentarlo- el doctor se encogió de hombros

-Y cuál es la segunda opción?- el doctor me sonrió con travesura y tosió escondiendo una risa.

- Si la primera no funciona solos descubrirán la segunda, créanme- su comentario críptico me desconcertó pero no me dejo preguntar pues ya se estaba levantando- puedo irme ya?- pregunto fingiendo cansancio ya que sus ojos brillaban con malicia, yo asentí y me levante con pesadez, caminamos hasta salir por la puerta y mirar el desierto corredor.

-Espero que todo salga bien chicos, adiós- el doctor se despidió y camino por el corredor hasta doblar hacia los ascensores.

Un pesado y denso silencio nos envolvió, mire de reojo a Bella para ver cómo se mordía el labio y retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- opine mientras caminaba por donde se había perdido el doctor.

-Yo iré por las escaleras- susurro Bella mirando un poco temerosa en dirección del ascensor.

-Estás loca? casi necesitamos un tanque de oxígeno para subir- estaba perplejo, de todas las personas Bella era la manos entusiasmada por la actividad física, si iba al gimnasio era solo para bajar todas las colorías de la comida chatarra que ingería a diario, si no fuera por eso creo que de ser por ella ni siquiera se levantaría de su cama.

-SI, lo sé- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras dejándome parado sin entender.

-Pero…- di un paso para alcanzarla cuando me interrumpió.

-Créeme Edward no quieres subirte a ese pequeño, estrecho y caliente ascensor conmigo en este instante- sus ojos estaban oscuros y brillantes de… lujuria, todo su rostro y creo que hasta su olor destilaba lujuria llamándome como un canto.

-Nos vemos en el departamento- me dijo mirándome aun a los ojos mientras yo intentaba restaurar mi respiración y mi sangre que corría furiosa por mi cuerpo.

Se alejó sin más y la perdí de vista, me quede de pie jadeando y con la necesidad de correr hacia ella para tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla lo más rápido posible al departamento y hacer realidad todas las imágenes que se proyectaban en mi mente cada vez que pestañaba, quería gritar, tenía esta necesidad de rugir y reclamar sus labios y su cuerpo para mí.

Apretando los puños y los dientes me gire rígidamente hasta el sensor y me recosté en la pared sin hacer el intento de llamarlo, necesitaba darle tiempo a Bella para alejarse lo suficiente del animal que estaba detrás de mi piel y que solo quería devorarla tan lenta y sensualmente como me fuera posible, quería torturarla de la forma más deliciosa para oírla llorar de necesidad rogando por más y más tortura, rogando por que la tocara y le hiciera las cosas más perversas que el humana haya conocido.

-Creo que me tendré que quedar aquí a dormir- susurre al viento mientras me acomodaba para unas cuantas horas.

Maldecí al doctor en todas los idiomas que conocía, tal vez debí decirle a Bella lo derribara igual como lo había hecho con el otro anciano, estúpido viejo y sus estúpidas palabras.

_Vamos Edward, _dijo mi conciencia_, es solo sexo._

* * *

_Les gusto?_

_Espero que así sea y ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber, un lindo reviews para que mis manos vuelen sobre el teclado para actualizar pronto._

_Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión y me dijeran cual fue su parte favorita del capítulo para así ir mejorando cada vez más para ustedes._

_¿Y cuál creen que es el tatuaje de Edward y Bella y en donde lo tienen?_

_Espero sus comentarios y ustedes esperen la actualización que será pronto_

_Un besito para todas._

_Atte. Vale_


	12. Doloroso, pero importante

**_muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son las mejores, espero les siga gustando la historia... _**

**_disfruten._**

* * *

Bella. Pov

Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera mierda, una desgraciada y malditamente extraña vida.

Sexo… casi reí histéricamente cuando el doctor nos lo dijo. Tenía que hacer justamente lo que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente no hacer. Tener sexo con Edward.

Bien, esa frase había acabado con todo el humor negro que pude haber tenido y solo quedo el miedo, la desesperación apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo, y como la buena guerrera que era, hice lo mejor en ese momento… escape. Soldado que corre sirve para otra batalla, decía el dicho, y eso fue lo exactamente lo que hice al salir del consultorio del doctor

Pero es que estaba loco? Llevaba todos estos días intentado con todas las fuerzas, humanamente posible evitar cualquier sensación, pensamiento e insignificante cosquilleo que me producía el deseo de tomar a mi mejor amigo y arrastrarlo hasta la cama o en su defecto cualquier lugar plano para hacer cosas que simplemente una dama no debería pensar.

Para mi suerte o desgracia yo no era una dama y mi cabeza estaba llenándose cada segundo de pensamientos tan deliciosos como para no sacar a Edward de la habitación en unos cuantos días… o semanas, dependía cuanto ejerció había estado haciendo Edward este semestre para tonificar ese torso del pecado y cual hábil era con las manos… lo más probable es que no lo dejara salir nunca con esas manos, de solo recordar cuantas veces había tenido esos dedos recorriéndome la piel de una forma tan pura, me daban ganas de darme patadas ¡ podría haber disfrutado aunque sea una vez!.

No Bella, que estás pensando, es Edward, tu amigo, el mismo que te cuido cuando te enfermabas y el que estuvo curando tus heridas toda una vida, el mismo que te ayudo en todo momento. Edward, mi amigo que tenía tatuado nuestras iniciales, solo porque yo, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo al ir a la universidad y no verlo más, que solo había bastado una mirada tierna para que accediera como muestra de confirmar que éramos y seriaos siempre los mejore amigos.

Me levante de la cama en donde había estado desparramada desde que había llegado, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba rente a mi cama, y sonreí al recordar cuanto había dolido el tatuaje y los gritos de Edward mientras se lo hacían.

Pero ¿qué sabía yo que ese lugar era tan doloroso para los hombres?.

_Estábamos solo a un meses de graduarnos y estábamos aterrados por la separación, Edward pasaba cada momento libre que tenía para pasar en mi casa y viceversa, nos pasábamos las horas sin hacer nada productivo, solo estar juntos, recordando, que pasara lo que pasara, encontraríamos la forma de que la separación no fuera un gran problema. A Edward lo habían recibido en muchas universidades al igual que a mí, el problema era que no encontrábamos una universidad que se acomodara a nuestros objetivos de la miasma forma, ninguna llenaba lo que ambas queríamos y estábamos asumiendo que ya no tendríamos otra solución que separarnos para continuar con nuestro futuro._

_Hoy era uno de esos días, estábamos recostados en el patio de Edward mirando como las nubes se movían por el cielo lentamente, esto me hacía sentir siempre muy tranquila, ver que tan lentamente se desplazaban, me daba la sensación de que el tiempo ralentizaba su marcha solo para nosotros, me sentía bien, despreocupada, porque si esas maravillosas y gigantescas formaciones se movían tan lentamente, nosotros, siendo tan pequeños, no teníamos que sentir que debíamos apurarnos o correr por ningún motivo, podíamos movernos tan despacio y suave como ahora lo hacían las nubes esponjosas y blancas que cursaban el cielo azul._

_-Esto apesta- gruño Edward a mi lado haciéndome saltar ligeramente, lo mire con una ceja alzada por la interrupción de mi pedazo de tiempo congelado, cuando dejaba de mirar hacia el cielo era como si todo comenzara a correr compensando el tiempo detenido-A esto me refiero- se explicó apuntándonos de uno a otro._

_-Sabes que podemos ir a dentro a ver una película si quieres, no tenemos que estar aquí si no te gusta- dije con simpleza cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de un delicioso rayo de sol, especialmente cálido, que acariciaba mi mejilla._

_-No me refiero a eso- dijo y me lo imagine poniendo los ojos en blancos, de pronto el calor del sol se había ido dejándome solo un cosquilleo en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos para ver como Edward se había levantado apoyándose en un brazo para mirarme desde arriba._

_El sol ahora daba desde atrás de su cabeza haciendo que su cabello estuviera iluminado destellando pequeños reflejos cobres y rubios, y que sus ojos verdes, siempre sonrientes, se vieran un poco más oscuros por su rostro parcialmente en sombras._

_-Me tapas el sol- mencione a la ligera viendo ahora si como sus ojos rodaban- a que te refieres entonces?- pregunte al ver que él no se movería, a veces podía ser tan dominante._

_-Nosotros- apunto sorprendiéndome._

_-Tu apestaras Edward, ya que no te bañaste luego del entrenamiento de basquetbol- lo moleste solo para ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban amenazantes, me reí en su cara. Habíamos llegado del instituto y solo nos habíamos recostado directamente sin movernos hasta que Edward había querido matar el momento de paz que desde hace semanas que no teníamos, últimamente todo era un caos con los exámenes finales y las cartas enviadas y recibidas por las universidades._

_-Muy graciosa- gruño y se dejó caer a mi lado enterrando su nariz en mi cuello- no quiero que nos separemos Bella, no quiero ver cómo te vas y no saber de ti por días o semanas- me reí por las cosquillas que su aliento producía en mi piel- No quiero volver a pasar lo de hace años- susurro tan bajito que si no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado. Me tense y lo abrace por el cuello inconscientemente al recordar esos horribles meses._

_-Eso fue hace años Edward, ahora somos adultos, podemos soportarlo- dije intentando consolarlo a él tanto como a mí misma, pero la verdad es que no era buena mintiendo, ni siquiera a misma- Yo también tengo miedo Edward- confesé. Sentí como los brazos de Edward me aferraban la cintura con un brazo con temor, pero sin decir nada._

_Nos quedamos en silencio en la misma posición, yo rodeándolo con mis brazos y Edward con el rostro enterrado entre mi cuello y hombro y su brazo firmemente en mi cintura, ambos temerosos de soltarnos._

_-Y si olvidamos cuanto nos queremos estando tan lejos?- pregunte con verdadero miedo abrazándolo más fuerte._

_-Olvidarías que me quieres?- su cabeza se levantó mirándome asombrado y sus ojos asustados._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclame._

_-Yo tampoco lo olvidaría y tampoco cuanto me quieres tú- me consoló sentándonos y subiéndome a su regazo para acunarme y acariciarme el cabello._

_-Pero y si con el tiempo dejamos de vernos?- estaba tan asustada de perderlo, de que en cualquier momento, el comenzara su vida dejando atrás o a un costado, recordándome solo como una buena amiga de su infancia, una a la que había tenido que proteger y cuidar desde que habíamos empezado a caminar._

_-Eso no va a pasar, nos queremos demasiado- me abrazo más apretado y yo suspire un poco más reconfortada- ya encontraremos una solución mi pequeña- dijo al aire mirando al sol que había sido cubierto por una gigante y algodonada nube._

_Edward tenía razón, tenía que tenerla, él y yo nos queríamos demasiado para olvidar que existía el otro en algún lugar del mundo solo, nosotros nos necesitábamos, teníamos que estar juntos, teniendo algún contacto o no funcionábamos de la misma forma._

_Habíamos crecido y cuando los cambios habían empezado a producirse en nuestras vidas, siempre encontrábamos la forma para acomodarnos. Cuando teníamos las fugaces relacione siempre encontrábamos la forma de no dejar de vernos. Teníamos citas, disfrutábamos pero cuando el sol se escondía solo éramos él y yo, nadie más entre nosotros, nos juntábamos para ver alguna película en la casa del otro sin importar el día y la hora, solo para contarnos como había sido nuestro día, los logros y fracasos de los no habíamos sido testigos, nos felicitábamos o consolábamos y todo seguía sin modificarse._

_Seguíamos siendo, sin condiciones, Edward y Bella, los mejores amigos, pasara lo que pasara._

_Pero ahora ya no habría eso, ya no estaríamos al lado del otro para abrazarnos o protegernos cuando lo necesitáramos, estaríamos separados por Dios sabe cuántos kilómetros sin poder correr en la ayuda del otro… y ahí mi miedo cobraba una horrible realidad, Edward o yo encontraríamos a otras personas para ser un vil remplazo de lo que nos faltaba y eventualmente nos olvidaríamos._

"_Dios, no permitas que lo pierda, no dejes que él me olvide, ni yo a él" rogué apretándolo con mis brazos en su cuello._

_Y la idea vino a mi mente, los recuerdos se desdibujaban con el tiempo, las vivencias perdían color, se modificaban en nuestras mentes hasta desaparecer, pero había algo que podíamos hacer para que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca olvidáramos que había otra persona que te quería tanto como tú a él._

_-Edward- llame emocionada, este me miro curioso separándose de mis brazos que casi lo estrangulaban- trae el auto- ordene mientras me levantaba bajo su confundida mirada._

_-Pensé que nos quedaríamos a ver una película- Edward fruncía el ceño adorablemente haciéndome reír._

_-Levántate, vamos al centro comercial- me agache para tirar de su brazo y Edward se levantó con desgana._

_-Odias ir al centro comercial a pasear- bufe por la nariz molesta por su demora._

_-No vamos a pasear- lo empuje en dirección del auto enfrente de la casa usando toda mi fuerza pero no avanzando realmente._

_-Entonces a que vamos?- pregunto más confundido aun, me moleste y me acerque a su rostro con mi palma abierta a pocos centímetros de su mejilla, la moví rápidamente golpeándolo para que reaccionara._

_-Detente hombre- le gruñí. Me miro asombrado pero divertido, sabía que no dolía, solo servía para despertarlo.- has lo que te digo- corrí a la casa a buscar mi bolso y su billetera y salí casi saltando y subiéndome rápidamente al auto con un enfurruñado y confundido Edward _

_-Ahora me dirás a que vinimos?- pregunto infantilmente cuando nos bajamos para caminar por el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Sonreí feliz y entusiasmada_

_-Vamos a "Todo Tatuajes y Piercing"- respondí con firmeza, Edward se detuvo de golpe mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca y así me lo hizo saber._

_-Te has vuelto loca- casi grito tomándome del brazo ya que yo había empezado a caminar nuevamente- Tu papá te matara, y a mi, si te haces una perforación, y no quiero saber si es un tatuaje- Edward se estremeció despacito y yo resople. Mi papa y su estúpida pistola asustaba a todos, y me pregunte que harían si supieran que esa cosa no funcionaba desde que Renne la había metido a la lavadora de ropa por accidente, al parecer la función " ropa ligera" no era muy cuidadosa con un arma._

_-No pasara nada, además…- lo mire sonriéndole y le tome del brazo mirando como su expresión preocupada se volvía suspicaz._

_-No- dijo rotundo moviendo la cabeza- no lo are Isabella Swan, no sé qué se te habrá pasado por esa desquiciada mente, pero sea lo que sea yo no participare- lo mire enojada y me puse las manos en la cintura._

_-Ah, pero yo si debo participar en las estupideces que tu propones como besar a Jesica para comprobar si en realidad era lesbiana- me estremecí, por que muy a mi pesar, el rumor era real y su lengua se había metido hasta mi garganta antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dándoles el espectáculo del siglo a todos los hombres heterosexuales en toda la cafetería._

_Edward comenzó a reírse soltando fuerte carcajadas al recordar mi rostro estupefacto luego de sacar a Jesica de encima mío, la muy sinvergüenza incluso me había agarrado el trasero, me sentí malditamente sucia luego de eso, y el muy estúpido solo se había reído como lo estaba haciendo ahora._

_-Oh por dios Bella- jadeo por aire mientras intentaba recuperarse- creo que desde ese día deje de verte como inocente y virginal- volvió a reír y yo lo golpee con mi puño en su hombro solo logrando qué riera más fuerte._

_-Bien, ahora me vas a pagar por robarme la inocencia con tus estupideces y te aras un tatuaje conmigo, para que pase lo que pase, siempre tengamos algo imborrable para recordarnos- dije con seguridad, Edward respiraba más normal y me miro un poco más serio._

_-Pequeña, cada uno de los días juntos son imborrables para mí- mi corazón se derritió sintiendo como se escurriría como algo suave y cálido por mi cuerpo, haciéndome olvidar que ese beso había sido, nada más, que su culpa. El muy cretino siempre había sabido de la condición de Jesica y solo me había engañado para que yo lo hiciera._

_Pero cuando me decía esas cosas, cuando me miraba como algo preciado para él, perdonaba cada una de sus travesuras conmigo._

_-Lo sé, para mí también- respondí abrazándolo para refugiarme en el calor de su pecho- Pero cuando sea suficiente anciana como para no recordar mi nombre quisiera ver algo que me recuerde, que en algún momento y lugar, hubo alguien que me quiso tanto como yo a el- lo mire con dulzura para que comprendiera mi miedo. Me aterraba algún día olvidar a este hombre que era una parte de mi misma._

_Edward me observo viendo dentro de mis ojos mi ruego y mis temores para luego suspirar resignado._

_-Está bien- accedió comenzando caminar para entrar en el centro comercial y yo solo salte eufórica arrastrándolo a la tienda-pero no quiero que grites, me daría mucha vergüenza- bromeo. _

_-¡Maldita sea, no me dijiste que tenía que depilarme!- grito Edward desde su posición sentado mientras un cuadrado rojizo se mostraba en el lugar indicado dejándolo terso y suave._

_-Es para evitar que los vellos produzcan infección- le explico un hombre tan grande como un ropero y con una sonrisa traviesa y divertido por el escándalo de Edward, le mostro la pantorrilla en donde tenía el tatuaje de una hermosa mujer rubia, con poca ropa, arriba de una motocicleta- cuando me hice este tuve que depilarme la pierna completa y ahora debo hacerlo periódicamente y en ambas- sonrió orgulloso mostrando sus muy depiladas pantorrillas. Edward mostro una mueca de sufrimiento- te acostumbras- le dijo con indiferencia._

_-Cuál es el gran logro, yo debo hacerlo casi cada quince días y nadie me felicita por eso- gruñí sentándome en mi puesto al lado de Edward. Ellos me miraron como si fuera desconsiderada por no apreciar el gran esfuerzo de ellos… hombres._

_-Eso no va conmigo, no soy una mujercita para estar depilándome, esto lo hago por ella- me señalo con la cabeza haciendo que nos mirara de uno a otro terminando por encogerse de hombros con desinterés._

_-Bien, ahora empieza la magia- el hombretón hizo crujir sus dedos y nos sonrió ampliamente- Soy Emmett por cierto- se presentó despreocupado mientras se sentaba en un pequeño taburete al lado de Edward- No te preocupes, esto no dolerá… mucho- le sonrió a Edward que cada vez tenía menos color y el zumbido de la maquilla lleno el lugar_

_-¡Oh demonio!… ¡eso duele como el infierno!… ¡maldición, ese es un lugar sensible, hombre!- grito y así continuo durante una media hora que le tomo a Emmett hacerle el tatuaje. _

Sonreí aun mirándome en el espejo. Ese día habíamos conocido al único amigo que teníamos en común, Emmett se divirtió tanto con Edward y conmigo que no permitió que desapareciéramos de su vida, durante todo el proceso del tatuaje no había hecho nada más que reírse y mencionar que éramos la pareja más extraña que había pasado por su tienda.

Luego de ese día no nos separamos, Emmett tenía dos años más que nosotros pero la diferencia de años nunca fue un impedimento para que formáramos una fuerte amistad.

Había sido, en uno de los días en que estaba en la casa de Edward, preparándonos para salir cuando el, con su peculiar manara de expresarse, les había dado la solución a todos al problema de la universidad.

"_Parecen unas malditas almas en pena con esto de la universidad, porque simplemente no van a la universidad de California que está a dos horas de aquí y que tiene las especialidades que ustedes buscan, yo estudio ahí, así que es un lugar genial, y así dejan esas horribles muecas de tristeza. Me deprimen"_

Y siguió comiendo pizza como si nada, dejándonos a nosotros un poco sorprendido y a los padres de Edward con el comienzo de la mejor idea que pudieron tener.

Suspire y sonreí con dulzura al recordar lo mucho que significo ese tatuaje para mí. Me desabroche un poco el Jeans para abrirlo lo suficiente para verme el tan doloroso tatuaje.

Ahí, debajo de mi cadera, a un lado de mi monte de venus, estaban las iniciales de nuestros nombres entrelazados uno encima del otro, sin un principio y un final, solo él y yo juntos, el tatuaje en el mismo lugar en donde lo tenía Edward solo en el lado contrario, yo en el derecho y el en el izquierdo, era pequeño, poco más grande que una caja de fósforos pero con un significado incalculable.

-Ese jodido tatuaje dolió más que nada en mi vida- escuche que decían a mi espalda sobresaltándome, alece mis ojos para ver a través del espejo a Edward detrás de mí mirando mi tatuaje.

-Más que la depilación para hacértelo?- pregunte con humor.

-Creo que están parejos- respondió sonriendo y bajando un poco su pantalón para mostrar el suyo- gracias a dios no tuve que depilarme nuevamente- me reí mirando cómo, aunque éramos de estaturas diferentes, en la posición en que estábamos frente al espejo nuestros tatuajes se veían uno al lado del otro, tatuajes gemelos les habíamos llamado y ahí estaban, luego de estos años aun intactos, y así seguirían para siempre.

-Te sigo queriendo tanto como en esos días, lo sabes verdad?- le pregunte dándome vuelta para observarlo a los ojos y quedar casi con nuestros pechos tocándose.

Los ojos de Edward se quedaron un segundo en los míos para luego bajar y seguir mirando mi tatuaje, alzo una mano y con un dedo delineo las letras. En cuanto su piel toco la mía un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo entero y sentí como el calor aumento varios grados en mi sangre, sentí que me quedaba sin respiración haciéndome jadear. Un siseo salió de entre los dientes de Edward quien retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás con la respiración tan agitada como la mía.

-Yo también te sigo queriendo- susurro mirándome con ojos en llamas, encendiendo mi piel en casa rincón.

¡Dios, quiero besarlo!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando refrenar el desea más fuere que en mi vida haya experimentado.

-¡Me voy arrepentir de esto luego!- rugió Edward haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe solo para verlo abalanzarse a una rapidez demencial hacia mí.

Caímos a la cama, pero poco importo cuando sentí los labios de Edward estamparse en los mis con fuego, nos movimos con desespero para mover nuestra lengua y gemíos en sincronía cuando sentimos como chocaban una contar la otra, moviéndose, avivando la llama latente entre nosotros.

-Te deseo tanto… tanto- ronronearon sus labios dejando los míos para repartir besos pro toda mi clavícula y hombro.

Yo solo pude murmurar algo ambiguo sintiéndome en guerra en mi interior, quería llorar porque esto estaba mal… pero demonios se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Mis manos aferraron el borde de la musculosa de Edward y en un solo movimiento ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo dejándome ver ese maravilloso estómago, lo gire quedando yo arriba y me lance a besar cada musculo de su torso escuchando sus gemidos retumbar en mis labios.

Sus manos subieron por mis piernas haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, ¡Esas manos, maldición!

Edward besaba cada trozo de piel a su alcance mientras yo lamia un recorrido desde su garganta hasta su ombligo una y otra vez sintiendo como la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba cada vez más.

Sentí como giraba y disfrute al sentir como el cuerpo de Edward apresaba el mío, sus manos tomaron las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos y levantándomelas para dejarlas arriba de mi cabeza apresándome debajo de él.

Beso mis brazos bajando lentamente llegando a mi cuello, lamiendo hasta llegar al borde de mi escote, lo movió con los dientes y gemí removiéndome debajo de su boca, sus manso apretaron más fuerte las mías.

-Quieta- murmuro y todo mi cuerpo vibro con deseo.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente por encima de mis pechos enterrando la nariz en la piel, cuando sentí la calidez de su lengua en el borde de mi sostén estaba a punto e gritar…

El timbre sonó.

Nos quedamos quietos sin movernos, escuchando las campanitas cruzar todo el departamento.

Por primera vez en estos minutos nuestros ojos se encontraron, asustados, oscuros, lujuriosos y necesitados, pero sobre todo, de pronto muy conscientes de quienes éramos y lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Edward se levantó de golpe respirando pesadamente y yo me senté en la acama arreglando mi ropa, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a mi amigo medio desnudo frente a mí.

-Yo…- Edward se limpió la garganta y deshacerse de su voz ronca que me producía escalofríos en mi cuerpo- venía a decirte algo- lo mire agradeciendo el que se estuviera cubriendo el pecho.

-Qué es?-susurre aun sentada, las piernas me estaban temblando tanto que no me creía capaz de levantarme.

-Programe unas citas- soltó de golpe y lo mire en schok - creo que ahora más que nunca debemos intentar que del doctor menciono- se rasco el cuello incomoda mientras suspiraba- lo de descargar todo esto con… con otras personas- me quede sentada intentando digerir sus palabras.

-Me concertaste una cita sin avisarme?- me levante de golpe, enfrentándolo, dejando de lado el demoledor deseo de hace unos segundos-Con quién?- inquirí incrédula,

¿Edward preparándome una cita a ciegas? ¿ En realidad esto estaba pasando?

-Yo…- el timbre volvió a resonar en el ambiente interrumpiendo a Edward.

Vi su rostro temeroso, preocupado, y lo supe enseguida.

-No lo hiciste- gruñí mientras me movía por el corredor para abrir la puerta de un golpe, escuchando a Edward detenerse detrás mío.

-Hola Bella- sonrió tímido el moreno frente a mí.

-Hola Jacob- susurre y me di vuelta para asesinar al cobrizo detrás mío

-Pasa Jacob, nosotros volvemos enseguida- Ofreció Edward. Me tomo del brazo pero aun enojada sentí como el vello se me erizaba y el estómago se retorcía, sentí en mis labios aun el sabor de su piel y de su boca y casi me caigo cuando las piernas se sintieron débiles nuevamente.

-Que es lo que hiciste- susurre furiosamente cuando llegamos a la cocina- te volviste loco?- Edward se tomó el cabello con sus mano en un acto de desesperación.

-No lo se- comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro- debo estarlo para hacer lo que hicimos en tu cama- la mención de eso hizo que mi garganta soltara un gemido suave y desee cerrar los ojos para revivirlo, pero me negué y solo me abrace a mí misma- solo quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros- me explico suplicándome con sus ojos que lo entendiera.

Suspire largamente con derrota. Yo también quería que todo se solucionara.

-Cuál es el plan?- pregunte sentándome en silla más cercana, Edward sonrió tenuemente.

-Vamos y hacer justamente lo que nos aconsejó el doctor- lo mire fijamente, yo solo recordaba lo de Sexo entre nosotros por días sin descanso.

¡Por dios, cuanto más calor podía aumentar mi cuerpo!

-Nos descargamos con otros hasta no quede nada de deseo en nuestro cuerpo- así, como si nada él me estaba pidiendo que fuera y violara al joven que estaba sentado en nuestro salón.

Sentimos el timbre nuevamente y a Jacob diciendo que el abriría, lo que me recordó…

-Quien es tu cita?- Edward abrió la boca para responderme cuando escuchamos los tacones entrando en la cocina.

-¡Edward!- cerré los ojos para no ver a la rubia perfecta besando a Edward justo como yo lo había hecho hace solo unos minutos-Hola Bella- maldita, seria fácil odiarla si no fuera tan dulce.

-Hola Tanya- le regale una mueca algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Tanya me esperas en el salón con Jacob, iré en un minuto-le pidió Edward sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, escuche un "si" suave y como salió de la cocina dejando un espeluznante silencio.

-Eso es entonces- suspire- vamos y tenemos sexo con esas personas que están allá afuera- Edward se veía tan desanimado como yo me sentía.

-Es solo eso, sexo, no es para tanto- dijo, pero había tortura en su ojos.

No, no lo era pero porque sentía que me hervía la sangre al imaginarme sus manos tocando a Tanya como lo había hecho conmigo,

¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Edward?

Saque eso de mi cabeza, esto estaba mal. Teníamos que hacer algo.

-Podemos hacerlo- asentí y baje los ojos al lugar donde estaba mi tatuaje- por nosotros- mire con seguridad a Edward y el me sonrió igual de seguro.

-Vamos- se movió con resolución al salón

-Me vestiré en un segundo Jacob- avise negándome a ver como Edward tomaba a Tanya de la cintura.

¡Esas son Mis manos! Grito mi cuerpo.

-Porque no salimos a bailar todos juntos?- pregunto amigablemente la rubia.

Me quede quieta y mis ojos como flechas fueron hacia Edward. No era la primera vez que salíamos juntos con nuestras respectivas parejas pero ahora no se sentía muy bien.

-Eso quieres?- Edward siempre un caballero le pregunto mirándola.

-Sería muy divertido- asintió mirándome sonriente.

-Por mí no hay problema- aseguro Jacob

-Bien- asentí y me fui a cambiar.

Era solo una salida a bailar, disfrutaríamos, beberíamos algo y luego terminaríamos todo esto de una vez por todas, sabía que me debería sentir un poco más por Jacob al usarlo así, pero la verdad es que no difería mucho de lo que había sido mi vida, disfrutaba de unas buenas noches con algunos chicos sin compromiso, eso era lo mío.

¿Porque sentía que esto estaba mal entonces?

Moví mi cabeza rápidamente para aclararme y me comencé a vestir.

Que mal podía hacer un poco de sexo.

_Es solo sexo_, me recordé nada malo podía pasar.

* * *

**_Espero les guste el capi…_**

**_Ya saben, me escriben lo que más les gusto del capi en un lindo comentario._**

**_Un beso grande a todas las que me dejaron en el capi anterior, se los agradezco de corazón me Hacen muy feliz._**

**_Nos encontramos pronto un beso y un abrazo _**

**_Atte. Vale_**


	13. ¿Celos?

**_Gracias por lo reviews, espero este capitulo les guste tambien..._**

**_Disfruten_**

* * *

-Estoy lista- Bella salió del pasillo mostrando sus piernas enfundadas en una Jeans azul oscuro, unos zapatos de tacón rojos al igual que su top que estaba amarrado en su cuello dejando a la vista un delicioso escote.

-Te ves preciosa- alago Jacob tomándola inmediatamente por la cadera- Nos divertiremos mucho esta noche- le susurro cerca de su rostro, Bella le sonrió algo forzado y asintió.

Jacob no estaba actuando mal, sabía que si Bella lo había llamado, (o yo diciéndole que la quería verlo en este caso), no era precisamente para escuchar sonetos de amor bajo la luna, ella era una mujer segura e independiente, y no tenía trabas para tomar lo que quería y necesitaba, y Jacob después de tanto tiempo con ella en un va y viene de encuentros estaba más que acostumbrado a esta temática en su relación.

Todo esto yo también lo sabía, Dios sabía que ella me había visto a mi hacer lo mismo mucha veces durante muchos años, pero ahora podía sentir el fuego en mi estómago, el malestar ahogándome, bloqueando cualquier cosa de mi vista que sus mano en su cintura, en la cintura que YO había acariciado hacer solo unos minutos, Yo… maldita sea, yo estaba dolorosamente celoso porque solo quería ser yo la que la tocara.

Baje mis ojos de golpe paro no ver nada más, y descubrir ante todos en la sala mi situación actual con ella pero mi cuerpo se tensó solo con saber de su presencia a unos pasos de distancia, haciendo que mi mano, que aferraba la cintura de Tanya, se apretara, ella me dio una linda sonrisa al sentirlo.

-Te he extrañado- susurro. Yo asentí sin saber cómo responder y comencé a caminar aun con los ojos en cualquier parte menos en Bella- lamento lo de… bueno, lo del vino la última vez que nos vimos- su disculpa llego a mis oídos pero yo me concentre en Bella que iba delante de nosotros.

Su cuerpo se estiro rígido deteniéndose por unos segundos antes de seguir caminando, casi me reí en voz alta al ver que sus paso parecían robotizados de lo tensa que iba caminando, y luego caí en la cuenta de lo que Tanya me estaba hablando.

Esa noche había sido la noche en que ella y yo… ¡Ay dios! ¿Tanya debía recordarme justo esa noche?

Justo ahora que estaba intentando concentrarme en olvidarla, olvidar en cómo se sintieron sus labios amoldándose a los míos, olvidando en como el calor de su lengua mientras tocaba la mía, produciéndome esa explosiva sensación en mi cuerpo, su boca besándome y sus manos rozando mi piel de mi espalda y pecho…

Gemí cerrando los ojos con fuerza para poder parar las imágenes que pasaban y me golpeaban con fuerza.

-Te prometo que esta noche te lo compensare- murmuro en mi oído, tropecé un poco conmocionado, tanto por la promesa, como por la poca reacción que tuve con ella.

-Espera Jacob-Bella se detuvo a medio camino sacándose las manos de Jacob de encima, que estaban peligrosamente cerca de su trasero, y se giró para mirarme- Edward a la cocina ¿sí?- no espero a que le respondiera y paso rápidamente por mi lado.

-Vuelvo enseguida- murmure y entre a la cocina para ver como sus ojos echaban chispas.

-No voy a hacer esto- espeto con furia en un susurro- No quiero- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pisando fuerte.

-Tenemos que hacerlo- no la toque para detenerla, no podía hacerlo si quería salir de la cocina almenas, así que me pare enfrente para que dejara de revolotear- me escuchas?, esta es la única solución-ella me miro aún más enojada.

-Tu quieres hacerlo- acuso apuñalando mi pecho con su dedo- quieres acostarte con la perfección llamada Tanya ¿cierto?- retrocedí asombrado por la fuerza de su enojo y lo pensé un segundo.

¿Quería acostarme con tanya?

Ella era hermosa, deseable, y muy, pero muy apasionada, pero la verdad es que no me sentía del todo cómodo, no sentía mucho, casi nada de deseo ahora, incluso se sentía incorrecto, yo deseaba a Bella, y solo estaría usando a Tanya.

¿Estaba bien esto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, eso no importaba ahora, yo lo haría y arreglaría esto, solo que no podía decirle a Bella mis inseguridades, yo debía mostrarme confiado, mi deseo se despertaría cuando lo necesitara, estaba seguro.

-Claro que si- asegure con indiferencia recibiendo un bufido de su parte - acoso tu no quieres hacerlo con Jacob?- pregunte mirándola atentamente, ella retrocedió cruzándose de brazos. Tal vez ella tampoco estaba cómoda con este plan, tal vez también lo sentía incorrecto, si era así tal vez esto no era lo correcto después de todo.

-Claro que si- respondió imitando mi palabra y mi tono - pero Jacob, porque Jacob?- se quejó como niña y mi pequeña esperanza se esfumo, no era el plan lo que le incomodaba, solo el acompañante.

-Querías a James acaso?- levante una de mis cejas, sabía que esa había sido el anterior a Jacob y no había terminado muy bien, lo sabía al recordar como salía del departamento una noche con un ojo morado.

No te metas con la hijo de un ex policía amigo.

-Que asco, no- arrugo la nariz con desagrado- ese bastardo escribía como lo hacíamos en Facebook- sonreí tan ampliamente que casi me dolieron las mejillas- Que?- pregunto Bella con desconfianza.

-Ya lo sabía-sonreí malignamente viendo como mis palabras filtraban en su cabeza y su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de tono- lo que no sabía es que fueras tan flexible- eso basto ara que toda la sangre se agolpara y quedara completamente rojo.

-Eres un estúpido Edward- gruño y salió de la cocina más furiosa de cuando había entrado, yo solo me reí y deje de lado todo cuestionamiento, si bella no sentía que esto esta tan mal entonces solo eran cosas mías.

-Nos vemos allá- susurre mirando un segundo los ojos de Bella en el estacionamiento, y viendo cómo se subían al auto de Jacob abrazados, ahora el fuego en mi estómago se propago hasta mi pecho y cabeza.

Dios, esta sería una larga noche.

Al llegar al club lo primero que hice, después de dejar cómoda a Tanya, fue pedirme un trago. Bella y Jacob no se veían aun, y no creía que podría soportarlo tan sobrio.

¿Porque no habían llegado aún? Mi cabeza me dolía por las imágenes de Bella y Jacob estacionados en algún lugar oscuro, adelantando lo que vendría en la noche. Me tome de un golpe mi whisky sintiendo como dejaba en llamas mi garganta y pedí otro.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Bella y mi estómago dejo de retorcerse, ella estaba bien, estaba aquí, el estúpido no había puesto sus manos en ella,

¿Pero no era ese el propósito de todo esto, que el _si_ le pusiera las manos encima?

El revoltijo volvió con más fuerza.

Bella tomo un vaso pequeño, Tequila supuse, y se lo tomo como si solo fuera agua.

-Eso se te subirá a la cabeza- le grite por sobre la música, ella me miro enojada.

-Esa es la idea- gruño tomando un segundo vaso, mire a mi alrededor buscando a Jacob, sabía que Tanya estaba sentada aun en la mesa del segundo piso, donde la había dejado, pero no había visto Jacob cuando baje por los tragos.

-Y Jacob?- pregunte acercándome para dejar de gritar pero supe que fue un error al sentir su perfume envolverme y filtrarse en mi nariz.

-Se quedó acompañando a Tanya- apunto al segundo piso y pude ver a los dos conversar calmadamente, y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que estaba feliz de que no fuera Bella, y si Tanya, la que estaba inclinándose para escuchar algo de lo que Jacob estaba diciendo.

¿Qué tan malo era que prefería que mi cita se quedara con otro hombre en vez de mi amiga?

-Estas segura de que quieres tener sexo con él?- solté sin pensar, mirando como Bella se atoraba con el líquido y escupía un poco, antes de que pusiera la mano en su boca, trago con dificultad antes de golpearme en la nuca, y eso me hizo inmensamente feliz, extrañaba un poco los golpes de Bella.

Hombre… estaba mal, muy mal

-Grandísono idiota, esta fue tu idea- asentí mirando sus ojos, sus cálidos ojos, esos que me habían visto desde siempre, en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, los que habían llorado por mis penas y brillado por mis logros, solo sus ojos podían ser el cofre donde se guardaban nuestros recuerdos.

-Sí, pero solo quería saber si no habías cambiado de idea- aleje mis ojos mirando la pista de baile y a los cuerpos pegados que se movían en ella. Bella no me respondió por lo que la volví a mirar para ver cómo se mordía su dedo pulgar nerviosa- Bella?- me acerque pero preferí no tocarla para evitar que la cercanía se me fuera de las manos.

-No lo sé- respondió mirándome un poco histérica- la verdad creo que no… o si?… no lo sé- se masajeó la frente con expresión frustrada- la verdad, no tengo mucho ánimo de "eso" ahora- dijo en un suspiro acercando un nuevo trago.

¿Quién mierda se los estaba dando?

- Tienes tu animo de "eso"?- pregunto en un susurro sobre su vaso. Me tense sin poder evitarlo, no podía decirle a Bella que en realidad si tenía ánimos de "eso" y mucho más, solo que no para Tanya, si se lo decía solo empeoraría nuestra situación

-Claro- respondí seguro, sus ojos flamearon y no necesite ser adivino para identificar la razón, solo necesitaba de toda una vida a su lado… Bella estaba celosa.

Pero antes de poder procesar sus celos, su mirada cambio dejándome desconcertado.

-Entonces supongo que no hay problema- dijo sonriéndome falsamente- de pronto mis ánimos cambiaron.

Todo el fuego que había estado en mi estómago, y que luego había subido a mi pecho, salió de pronto por mi boca verbalmente.

-Supuse que no podías cambiar tan pronto de ánimos, después de lo que vi en tu habitación- sabía que debía detenerme pero el fuego salía como flamas de mi boca enardeciéndose cada vez más- espero que le saques provecho de las preliminares que tuvimos ahí con Jacob- Bella estaba que echaba humo, sus ojos eran solo unas rendijas llameantes y sus manos afirmaban sus baso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Lo supe antes de que ella lo hiciera, muchas situaciones iguales de experiencias me lo avisaron, así que solo cerré los ojos cuando sentí el líquido estamparse en mi rostro y cuello cuando Bella me lo lanzo…por suerte solo era un cortito de tequila esta vez.

Sabía que debía de decir cosas estúpidas cuando las mujeres tenían comida o bebidas en sus manos y yo estaba a su alcance.

-¡Y espero que tú también los aproveches con Tanya!- rugió.

-Bien- grite separándome de ella algo mareado por el alcohol que había entrado en mi nariz- creo que empezare a hacerlo desde ahora, ¡me voy!- ella se levantó de un salto del taburete donde estaba sentada encarándome furiosa.

-Bien, entonces yo también me voy-paso por mi lado empujando mi hombro adelantándome.

Sabía que esto era infantil pero no pude evitar apurarme para llegar antes que ella, al ver mi propósito Bella empezó a correr y subimos como si el diablo nos persiguiera, empujándonos por las escales y empujando personas, hasta a mesa donde estaban Tanya y Jacob.

-¡NOS VAMOS!- gritamos a coro entre jadeos pesados a nuestras parejas, que se sobresaltaron mirándonos con expresiones de asombro

-Vamos Tanya- la tome un poco más calmado del brazo levantándola, ella me miro extrañada y arrugo la nariz por el olor a tequila en mi ropa.

-Jacob, vamos- Bella le tendió la mano a lo que Jacob se levantó de inmediato tomándola de la cintura, mi enojo burbujeo amenazando con volver a explotar.

- Aprovecha Jacob, tiene mucha prisa, la frustración sexual puede ser una perra- sonreí burlón mientras bella me acecinaba con la mirada.

-Sí y la eyaculación precoz también cierto Edward?- Mi boca cayo abierta por su ataque y sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro al ver como Jacob y Tanya se giraron con un jadeo a mirarme. Jacob con lastima y Tanya con preocupación.

-Eso no pasaba antes- murmuro Tanya para nadie en particular y Bella sonrió triunfal.

-Vamos Jacob- le tomo de la mano y camino alejándose, antes de perderse de vista me miro por sobre su hombro con malicia-Adiós Speedy Gonzales *- grito y se perdió entre la multitud.

* * *

* Es el ratoncito que es veloz, rapido... se entiende?

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Lamento la demora, pero no se me esta haciendo fácil.**_

_**Para las que le interese y tengo esperanza de que sea a muchas, estoy enferma.**_

_**Tengo Anemia y cada día me cuesta más levantarme de la cama, para los que no sepan la Anemia te debilita, es como si estuvieras cansada todo el día, solo quieres dormir y estar costada, así que hacer las simples cosas de una vida cotidiana me toma un gran esfuerzo y ni hablar de las extras como esta.**_

_**No es grave, solo necesito ingerir hierro en cantidades industriales y listo, estare mucho mejor.**_

_**No se preocupen no voy abandonar, lo he dicho no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, pero si me demoro un poco en la actualización ya saben porque.**_

_**Las quiero mucho a todas y gracias por los comentarios, me dan fuerza, en unos seis meses voy a estar mejor pero mientras, hacer cosas como escribir aquí me hacen mucho más feliz que antes ya que es un incentivo más para recuperarme.**_

_**Besos a todas**_

_**Atte. Vale**_

_**YA SABEN DIGANME QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS EN UN REVIEWS**_


	14. Mentiras y verdades

**_Antes que nada o atnes de todo, quiero agradecer, no solo los comentarios por el capitulo anterior, tambien para LucanaIzaguirre y a la fiel Robmy que me escribieron dandome animos por mi enfermedad._**

**_Por mi parte tambien lamento que ustedes lo tengan y en el caso de Robmy tambien su mamá y su abuela._**

**_pero como ningun mal dura cien años, se que pronto todo estar bien, tanto para mi como para ustedes..._**

**_Les doy las gracias sinceramente de corazon, y les mando un beso a la distancia._**

**_Este capitulo esta dedicado pera ellas dos, espero les guste mucho, me sentia bien y lo termine antes._**

**_chicas, esto es para ustedes..._**

* * *

**Bella. Pov.**

-Por qué demonios no hay luces cuando las necesitas?- proteste entre dientes en la oscuridad intentando introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de mi departamento.

Deje mis zapatos en el suelo junto con mi cartera para tener mis manos despejadas.

-Si te estas disculpando por lo de la eyaculación precoz necesitaras algo más que arrodillarte a mis pies- salte en mi puesto y me tape la boca para no dejar salir el grito de terror de mis labios.

Edward me miro con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y si no fuera porque estaba metiendo mi corazón de nuevo en mi pecho, lo estaría estrangulando.

-Eres un estúpido- le dije en un siseo. Las cuatro de la madrugada no eran perfectas para gritar en el pasillo.

-Esa es la forma de agradecerme por salir ayudarte?- se hizo el ofendido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias, ahora permiso- pase por su lado escuchando como cerraba la puerta y me seguía.

-Lo hiciste con Jacob?- pregunto rápidamente interponiéndose en mi camino. Mire alrededor, para no ver sus ojos, y viendo que al parecer el tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado. Sus zapatos estaban a un lado del sofá junto con sus llaves y su billetera, y la televisión aún estaba apagada.

-Si- respondí igual de rápido y breve, y porque odio mi estabilidad mental, tuve que preguntar de regreso- y tú con Tanya?- murmuro algo de forma vaga, esquivo mi mirada caminando al sofá para encender el televisor.

Se quedo de pie pensativo mirando la nada.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, y yo me removí en mi puesto sin saber qué hacer.

-Y funciono?- soltó de golpe Edward dejando de lado con brusquedad el control en el sofá mirándome algo molesto.

-No lo sé- solté mis cosas a un lado del sofá junto con las suyas con estratégica lentitud, acomodando perfectamente mis zapatos.

-Tendremos que probar- levanto sus hombros con desinterés pero sin mirarme directo al rostro, que de pronto se sintió muy helado debido al abandono de mi sangre.

-¿¡Que!?- sentí que mi corazón volvió a mi garganta y retumbaba en mis oídos-¡No!- me moví por instinto hasta el otro extremo poniendo el sofá entre nosotros

¡Demonios no!

-Por qué no?- sus ojos se entrecerraron sospechosos pero aun así capte un brillo diferente en ellos- dijiste que si habías tenido sexo con Jacob- acuso acercándose rodeando el sofá y yo me aleje haciendo lo mismo.

-Claro que si-me defendí mientras que el paso se aceleraba, él se acercaba y yo me alejaba casi ya dando la vuelta completa al sofá- tuve sexo con él, mucho sexo- asentí sonriéndole y mi estómago se retorció al ver sus ojos brillar.

-No te creo- rodeo más rápido el sofá haciendo que casi corriera alejándome.

-Pues estas mal, tuve sexo con Jacob, desde que nos fuimos del club, hasta que me trajo aquí, justo como dijo el doctor- esa era mi respuesta y me apegaría a ella maldita sea.

-Entonces no habría problemas en que nos acerquemos- concluyo desviando su trayectoria hacia el otro lado casi atrapándome, pegue un salto y me subí la sofá gritando y escapando solo por unos centímetros. Quedamos nuevamente cada uno a un lado del sofá retándonos con la mirada- Vamos Bella, probemos- el muy desgraciado se la estaba pasando en grande.

Yo me movía a la derecha y el a la izquierda intentando agarrarme.

Derecha

Izquierda

Derecha

Izquierda

-No tengo porque probarte nada- gruñí un poco agitada, y la diversión abandono sus ojos dejándolos más oscuros.

-Sí, si tienes- afirmo rotundo- ¡Ven aquí!- gruñó y se lanzó al sofá volcándolo y pasando por encima con la mirada determinada.

-¡Estas demente!- grite mientas escapaba corriendo por el pasillo y metiéndome en la cocina, me agazape detrás de la isla atenta a cualquier movimiento.

_¡Estúpida, debiste meterte a tu habitación!_ Me grite mentalmente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edward me miraba del otro lado asechándome, cada vez que yo hacía un movimiento, el ajustaba su posición impidiéndome cualquier escape, sus ojos verdes flameaban imposiblemente brillantes.

-Esto es estúpido- golpeo con el puño furioso el mesón haciéndome saltar- Isabella ven aquí- ordeno y negué frenéticamente asustada… y muy excitada. ¡Demonios!, ¿ahora me gustaba que me sometieran?

-¡Cual es tu maldito problema! Que es lo que quieres?- esta vez fue mi turno de darle un golpe a la mesa, estaba enojada y muy, muy frustrada por todo esto y mucha más por esta estúpida noche.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad- escupió mientras se movía hacia adelante para tomar mi brazo, retrocedí de un salto impidiéndoselo.

-¡Esta bien!- grite histérica haciendo que Edward se irguiera mirándome asombrado- no lo hice- suspire derrotada mas tranquila- no pude, estábamos en su departamento y yo simplemente no pude, ni siquiera deje que me besara- cerré por un segundo mis ojos. Dios, esto era demasiado humillante.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de deleite haciendo que mi furia resurgiera.

-Eso te hace feliz?- le lance un el guante que usaba para sacar cosas del horno estampándoselo en el rostro- eres un cretino, un maldito. Tu si te la pasaste bien con Tanya cierto?- resople una y otra vez cada vez más enojada, pero la furia se desbordo al ver como una sonrisa ganadora aparecía transformándolo en el arrogante Cullen- ¡Te voy a matar!- grite ya descontrolada dispuesta a lanzarme a su cuello.

No sé qué vio en mi rostro pero sus ojos se agrandaron, y aun sonriendo, salió de la cocina corriendo de nuevo al salón conmigo rozándole los talones.

-No Bella- se paró alzando las manos mostrándome sus palmas- no entiendes, déjame explicarte- yo estaba más allá de escuchar, quería su sangre, quería borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro, pero más que nada, que quería deshacerme del dolor que me produjo el saber que el si había estado con Tanya y yo lo único que había hecho, en estas horas en el departamento de Jacob, había sido conversar.

¡Conversar, maldición! Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo. Y él se había estado revolcado con Tanya como el maldito prostituto que era.

Tome de su camiseta y alce mi puño para golpearlo como no había hecho desde que éramos niños, lo golpearía hasta hacerlo llorar igual que cuando tenía siete años.

Si, Cullen el niño golpeado por una niña, volvería.

-Maldición Isabella- en un brusco movimiento mi cabeza quedo colgando, y mi torso en su hombro- nunca escuchas, nunca lo haces- gruño agitado mientras intentaba retener mis piernas, había olvidado lo fuerte que era mi amigo, pero eso no me impedía seguir luchando- quédate tranquila mujer- espeto dándome una nalgada y mi reparación se atoro en mi garganta.

Eso ciertamente había servido para que me quedara tranquila, de hecho no podía mover ni un musculo al sentir como su mano bajaba lentamente por mi trasero hasta mis piernas en una caricia.

-Edward- dije con voz ahogada, mis manos se hicieron puños en la tela de su espalda.

-Yo tampoco pude- susurro volviendo a mover su mano por encima de mis piernas hasta mi trasero haciéndome sentir que mi sangre aria explotar mis venas de lo rápida que corría – no pude hacer nada. Pensé que podría cuando estuviera en la situación, pero el caso es que ahí fue mucho peor- sentí como negaba y su caballo me hizo cosquillas en la parte expuesta de mi cintura- y más humillante al tener una espectadora- murmuro para él y mi corazón salto en mi pecho amenazando con romperme algunas costillas y mi cuerpo vibro.

Edward me bajo con delicadeza rozando su cuerpo con el mío y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y gemir.

-Ya no puedo más Bella- su mano tomo mi nuca y me acerco hasta su rostro quedando a un respiro de distancia- terminemos con esto- sus labios rozaron los míos mientras hablaba y el cabello de todo mi cuerpo se erizo.

-Terminar con esto?- pregunte ida y con mis piernas débiles mientras Edward seguía rozando mi boca humedeciéndola suavemente con su lengua.

-Si- respondió calentando mi boca con su aliento y metiendo sus manos en mi top, acariciando mi estómago- ya no puedo olvidarme de este deseo por ti, mi cuerpo te necesita- su boca se apodero por fin con fiereza de la mía introduciendo su lengua arremetiendo contra la mía.

Me alzo y mis piernas se amarraron a su cadera moviéndome para estar imposiblemente más cerca, pero cuando su mano se metió entre nosotros para desabrochar el botón de mi Jeans mi mente se alumbro separándolo de golpe.

-¡No!- Edward me sostuvo confundido por un segundo hasta que me bajo- No podemos- me solté de su agarre, temblorosa y agitada, mis ojos estaban empañados y la lujuria corría por mi sangre gritándome que volviera a sus brazos.

"_Tu tampoco puedes con este deseo, aprovecha"_ me insistía y alentaba, pero yo aún tenía, aunque escaso, control de mí,

-Esto ya no tiene remedio Bella- me urgió Edward con voz desesperada- hagámoslo y terminemos con esto, luego podremos continuar con nuestras vidas- negué mientas restregaba mis manos por mi rostro intentando despertar del ensueño.

-No será así- me aleje otro par de pasos de su cuerpo tentador, sus ojos me miraban hambrientos y su cuerpo me hacía señas para que me cercara- nosotros no somos personas normales en lo que relaciones se trata- explique, lo que después de conversar todas esas horas con Jacob, había concluido- cuando tú y yo tenemos algo, con quien sea, luego de que nos aburrimos escapamos tan rápido como nos es posible y escapamos aún más rápido cuando esta la amenaza de una posible relación- Edward pestaño y su mano desordeno sus cabellos frenéticamente- cualquiera sea el caso, nosotros tendremos que alejarnos, tendremos que separarnos- sentí nauseas de solo pensar no volver a ver a Edward, que su rostro, al igual que todos los hombres con los que había estado, se perdiera en mis recuerdos, y que yo solo formara una, de sus tantas mujeres, que pasaron por su cama y que el muy caballerosamente despachaba.

No señor, primero me cortó una… mano.

-De todas formas no estamos juntos Bella- me dijo afligido- ya no podemos tocarnos, mis brazos sufren por abrazarte, y mi hombro llora porque tu cabeza se acomode ahí a ver una película, extraño tu risa en las noches que dormiamos juntos, ya no podemos hacer nada de esas cosas- sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, yo también lo extrañaba tanto- te necesito, te extraño- me dijo mirándome un segundo con tristeza, de pronto movió sus cabeza con rapidez para despejarse y sus ojos se volvieron fieros- y si esto es lo que tengo que hacer para tenerte de nuevo lo are- se acercó determinado a tomarme nuevamente y en sus ojos brillo algo que no había distinguido antes.

Edward estaba asustado, tanto o más que yo, por esto.

-No Edward- susurre, no escape, confiaba en que Edward nunca aria algo que yo no quisiera, aunque en realidad fuera lo que más deseaba.

Estúpidas contradicciones.

-Yo también te extraño, es por eso que no dejare que nos hagamos esto- me cruce de brazos decidida- prefiero no tocarte de nuevo a perderte- sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos- esto está ligado al contacto, así que no lo volveremos a hacer hasta que esto se pase- Edward me miraba fijamente.

¿Que esperaba? que saltara y le dijera; _"es una broma, vamos a mi habitación, hagamos lo que el estúpido doctor dijo y cuando terminemos no nos hablemos más"_

-No creo que pueda hacer eso- dijo lentamente.

-Tendrás que hacerlo- lo apunte con un dedo amenazante- lo aras, porque si por tu culpa te pierdo, te arrepentirás- relaje mi rostro y ya sentía el dolor por no poder acercarme y tocarlo, para consolar el dolor que el también reflejaba- te quiero demasiado para perderte, prefiero tenerte a medias que no tenerte- Edward trago y respiro profundamente.

-Sabes que será difícil, esto es más fuerte que nosotros- sus manos subieron para tomarse algunos mechones de cabello- ¡Demonios! Mi mente ya está trazando un plan para someterte en la noche mientras duermes- gimió cerrando los ojos.

Me mordí la lengua para no gemir yo también, y mis manos se convirtieron en puños por la necesidad de correr y saltar a su cuerpo, recorrer su torso con mi lengua, lamer los músculos de su estómago, recorrer su cadera y perderme en su piel…

-Tú puedes, tú puedes- dije roncamente tanto a él como a mí misma.

-No, Bella- negó con la cabeza tristemente, sus ojos bajaron mientas suspiraba- no creo que pueda, pero tú también eres importante para mí, lo más importante, así que lo intentare- me sonrió a medias y camino hacia las habitaciones- pero recuerda asegurar tu puerta cada noche- susurro cuando paso a mi lado y ahora sí que no pude evitar el gemido que abandono mi boca, Edward gruño y se apresuró a encerrarse en el baño.

-Tú también recuérdalo- murmure, luego de recuperar el aliento, mirando la puerta cerrada.

* * *

**_Bien... les gusto?_**

**_El poximo capitulo sera el penultimo, la historia se termina por fin en solo dos capitulos_**

**_Espero que la esten disfrutando_**

**_Gracias tambien por los favoritos que recibi, pero no todas dejaron un Reviews, vamos niñas no les toma mas que un respiro._**

**_Las quiero y nos encontramos pronto._**

**_Atte. Vale._**


	15. Una vida juntos

_**Este capitulo lo deje en dos partes para que no resultara tan largo.**_

_**lamento la demora pero algo que paso me desanimo**__** un poco, pero se los dire en el final de la historia.**_

_**espero les guste el capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Bella Pov. Primera parte**_

Una semana, una larga y muy difícil semana había pasado desde que habíamos acordado no volver a tocarnos.

Nos habíamos evitado como a la peste, cada uno hacia lo posible por no vernos, ya que eso significaba una muy alta tentación de lanzarnos a los brazos del otro… y a otras partes.

Hasta ahora había resultado, y con ello cada día que pasaba estábamos más desesperados por estar cerca nuevamente.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba con desesperación, estaba enojada, triste, e irritable cada día que pasaba y aunque no lo viera sabía que Edward estaba igual.

El primer día había sido el más difícil ya que era domingo y ambos estábamos en el departamento sin nada que hacer, por lo general en días así él y yo nos organizábamos para salir , parques de diversiones, algún picnic, caminatas al aire libre, entre otras cosas.

Pero ese día había sido horrible, para cuando él salía de su habitación yo me metía en la mía y viceversa, mientras yo cocinaba él se enclaustro en su estudio, mientras él veía televisión yo me refugie en mis libros… estábamos tan ocupados evitándonos que ni siquiera habíamos considerado salir cada uno por su cuenta… estúpidos.

Para los días siguientes se hizo un poco más fácil al tener la mitad del día ocupados con nuestras clases, aunque a la hora de almuerzo del día dos nos encontramos en el lugar donde comíamos siempre, nos miramos y las chispas saltaron tan rápido como nuestros ojos se encontraron, casi al mismo tiempo salimos disparados en direcciones distintas.

El día tres, ya estaba seguro que era imposible comer en el lugar de siempre pero eso no evito que lo viera en la biblioteca, en los campos y claro en el departamento, pero yo había corrido tan rápido que apenas se me había visto el polvo.

Algo dentro de mí se regocijaba y se quebraba en partes iguales cada vez que vislumbraba su figura alta y varonil en esos fugaces segundos en cada ocasión.

Día cuatro. Edward había desaparecido en acción, cuando salí del departamento el ya no estaba, lo sé porque me quede como maniaca acosadora, con el oído en la puerta de su habitación intentando escuchar algún sonido, luego de que mi mejilla perdiera sensibilidad y mi oído quedara con un irritante pitido me convencí que el ya no estaba, no lo vi tampoco por toda la universidad, porque si, lo busque también más desquiciada que en la mañana y ni rastros de él.

Me sentí todo el día como un animal enjaulado, nerviosa y desesperada, y cuando algún valiente se atrevió a saludarme solo recibió una mirada feroz, creo que incluso pude haberle mostrado un poco mis dientes… y puede que también haya gruñido, pero solo un poco.

Para el día cinco y con Edward aun desaparecido estaba a punto matar a alguien solo por atreverse a mirarme.

"_Que estas mirando? Sigue caminando amigo, antes que te rompa la nariz" _pensaba mientras pasaban a mi lado. Ellos no sabían lo que pensaba, pero mi rostro les bastaba para correr sin mirar atrás.

Una parte de mí, la que quedaba cuerda, me recordaba que Edward había dormido en casa, lo sabía porque la ropa se estaba acumulando en la lavadora y los platos de sus comidas, desayuno y cena, aparecían secándose a un lado del fregadero, pero eso no ayudaba a que mis niveles de ansiedad bajaran, aun peor, esto me había provocado un pequeño trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Cada vez que me iba a dormir me levantaba y miraba al pasillo para saber si Edward había regresado, esto una y otra vez hasta que me dormía tan cansada de ir y venir.

Si, estaba mal, lo sé.

El día de hoy, el número siete, había tenido una clase para los alumnos adelantados, lo que no dejaba de ser una ironía, con lo desequilibrada que estaba, yo era sobresaliente en mis clases de Psicología, como dije irónico, estaba segura de que alguien se estaba divirtiendo mucho a mi costa.

Algo me decía que era Emmett, él tenía un muy buen instinto para estar presente durante mis desgracias, aun si estaba de viaje.

Pero algo bueno tenía este día me recordé mientras daba saltitos en mi mente. Edward no tenía clases, no tenía que ir donde sus padres, no gimnasio, no trabajo y nada más que yo supiera. Así que él tenía que estar en el departamento.

¡Oh si, el pequeño cobarde ya no tenía escapatoria! y cuando lo encontrara le daria una buena paliza.

Cuando pude salir de todas mis clases, corrí como la maniática en que me había convertido y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas asustadas de los transeúntes..

Abrí la puerta de un golpe resoplando agitada y mirando de un lado a otro… sin encontrar nada, ni un sonido, ni movimiento.

Mis hombros cayeron derrotados y me arrastre a mi habitación, no me interesaba ir al gimnasio hoy ya que, como me había dado cuenta en este tiempo, mi cuerpo estaba en óptimas condiciones, al menos lo suficientes para saltar como una maldita profesional olímpico una mesa sin esfuerzo y lanzarme sin molestias a sus brazos, subir escaleras de un club en solo segundos, enredar mis piernas sin esfuerzo en su cintura, y ahora claro, correr diez cuadras sin detenerme.

Me derrumbe en mi cama no sin antes repetir el otro trastorno adquirido esta semana, que consistía en cerrar mi puerta y ponerle y quitarle el seguro un par de veces hasta decidirme por dejarla sin nada.

Estaba segura de que si Edward quería entrar, la puerta no sería un impedimento, porque yo se la abriría al primer intento si dudar.

En algún punto me tuve que quedar dormida.

_Estaba en mi antigua habitación, y no hablo de la que había dejado al venirme a la universidad, era la habitación de color rosa suave llena de peluches y juguetes, mi cama era pequeña, para una solo persona, y no la grande matrimonial que está en casa de mis padres actualmente, con un cobertor más rosada que las paredes, un dosel color blanco con diseños de flores y hadas multicolores, me vi a mi misma de unos diez años sentada en la cama conversando en susurros con otra persona que me daba la espalda._

_Sonreí al ver el cabello alborotado con reflejos rubios y en término de convertirse en un extraño color bronce. _

_Edward, de casi mi misma edad estaba mirándome con preocupación mientras yo estaba con el ceño tan fruncido como podía a esa edad._

_-No lo entiendo- le estaba diciendo con testarudez- tu eres mi amigo- El Edward de once años comenzaba a perder los rastros de la niñez y su rostro se estaba transformando lentamente en un adolecente, su cuerpo estaba estirándose a pasos agigantados y ya casi me ganaba por una cabeza, pero sus ojos eran los mismos que me habían mirado hace una semana antes de que todo está estupidez comenzara, aun en mi sueño una punzada de inmensa tristeza me golpeo al ver sus ojos, el verde brillaba con alegría y travesura aun cuando ahora una pequeña nube de tristeza los nublaba al mirar como mis ojos, se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-No llores Bella, mi pequeña Bella- la tristeza se descontrolo en mi cuerpo al reconocer el recuerdo y ver el momento en que Edward había comenzado a decirme "su pequeña Bella", en ese momento no lo registre tan enojada y triste, pero al verlo ahora con mi mente de adulta me daba cuenta de cuán importante fue ese momento._

_Desde ese momento yo ya no era solo Bella, en ese segundo, en esas palabras pase a ser "Su Bella" y desde ahí, y para todos los años que venían, yo era de su propiedad._

_Edward me abrazo y yo llore en su pecho aferrándome a su camiseta que comenzaba a quedarle apretada._

_-Pero no es justo-dije entre sollozos- por que tienes que irte?- pregunte sacando mi rostro para mirarlo de frente, Edward agacho la cabeza un poco afligido._

_-Mi papá dice que un verano en el campamento de beisbol me ara bien- vi como la pequeña Bella resoplaba y se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñada dejando de momento las lágrimas- dice que un tiempo con hombres es lo que necesito en estos momentos-termino Edward adquiriendo una expresión confundida._

_-Que quiere decir con eso, por que necesitas estar con hombres?- Edward levanto la vista un segundo y se encogió de hombros._

_-Cosas de adultos supongo- respondió inocente._

_Me reí en la inconciencia a pesar de la tristeza del recuerdo._

_Carlisle nos había dicho una vez, que hubo un momento en que se había preocupado de que su único hijo hombre pasara tanto tiempo con una niña como única compañía, que no tuviera amigos hombres de verdad con los que compartir, solo los compañeros de clases a los que tampoco les prestaba demasiada atención, y que se confundiera un poco cuando comenzara su adolescencia al ser partícipe de mis clases de música y no de deporte como se suponía._

_Fue más gracioso aun, cuando Carlisle lo dijo el día que descubrimos a Edward a los quince besando apasionadamente a una de sus compañeras de clases._

_Él dijo apasionado, yo digo una mierda, eso no era pasión, era calentura por la pelirroja de pechos grandes._

_El pobre Carlisle dijo que había suspirado tan hondo, al descubrir que su hijo de tigre no era una tigresa, que casi sintió que se le salían los pulmones._

_Puede que Carlisle y Esme lo hubieran amado de todas formas en el caso contrario, pero es de suponer que la reacción de Carlisle era como el de cualquier padre con su único hijo hombre._

_-Pero es todo el verano Edward, tres meses- dijo mi yo joven volviendo a las lágrimas- que voy hacer aquí sin ti?- Edward suspiro y se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme por los hombros._

_-Ya lo sé, pero Carlisle dice que esto es algo que tengo que hacer y que me divertiré conociendo amigos nuevos- lo último lo dijo en un susurro conocedor de mis reacciones a compartir su amistad._

_-¡No!- explote como Edward esperaba- tu eres mi amigo, no de los estúpidos niños, de ese estúpido campamento del estúpido Beisbol- me levante de la cama deshaciéndome de su abrazo haciendo el berrinche del siglo- te voy a extrañas demasiado- gemí._

_-Yo también te voy a extrañar- me dijo acercándose nuevamente y abrazándome para que me calmara._

_-Tú quieres ir?-pregunte luego de calmarme, Edward no me respondió por lo que me separa para ver de frente su rostro- quieres?- repetí mirando la inseguridad de responderme en sus ojos- si quieres-dije en un suspiro._

_-No es que quiera sepárame de ti-se apresuró a responder- créeme que si hubiera la forma de llevarte conmigo lo aria pero el campamento es solo de hombres, y…- dudo mientras sus manos pasaban por sus cabello, habito que comenzaba a ser más frecuente cada vez- creo que si es algo bueno que encuentre amigos hombres- sus mirada temerosa se clavó en mi rostro esperando mi reacción._

_Me quede mirándolo sin entender, no entendía para que podría necesitar amigos hombres, yo no necesitaba amigas mujeres teniéndolo a él, las niñas de mis clases no eran del todo agradables, algunas eran tan profundas como un charco, no les interesaba nada que a mi si, ni libros ni nada, no teníamos gustos en común._

_En ese mismo segundo me di cuenta también que para Edward debía ser diferente, yo me podía divertir aprendiendo trucos en patineta o escalando árboles, pero él no podía pasarla tan bien haciendo cosas de mujeres, como ver películas románticas. ¡Pero no era mi culpa que las cosas de hombres fueran más divertidas que la de las mujeres! Aun así pude ver, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, porque quería conocer amigos, yo no podía hacer algunas cosas por amigos que fuéramos._

_Suspire entrecortado por los sollozos anteriores y sonreí intentando, no solo dejarle ver que lo entendía sino que también agradecerle todo este tiempo por soportar mis cosas y hacer el papel de mejor amigo hombre y mujer._

_-Entonces espero que te diviertas- Edward sonrió feliz abrazándome fuerte y alzándome del suelo un poco._

_Me di cuenta también ese día cuan fuerte se estaba volviendo Edward, me di cuenta de que cada día las diferencias entre él y yo se estaban haciendo más evidentes._

_-Todo estará bien- dijo mientras me bajaba- no nos daremos cuenta cuando sea el día en que yo vuelva._

_Edward se había equivocado, los días no pasaron rápidamente, y yo si me había dado cuanta de cada uno, de cada minuto y segundo que pasaba sin el a mi lado._

_Los días habían pasado terriblemente lentos, las semanas pasaban y al terminar el mes una postal llego con mi nombre, Edward me había escrito sobre cuanto se estaba divirtiendo y lo genial que se había llevado con los chicos del campamento pero que aun así me extrañaba a montones, me decía que en verdad desearía que yo estuviera a su lado para celebrar las carreras que había logrado el triunfo de uno de los partidos._

_Cada línea me producía una felicidad y tristeza por partes iguales, me hacía feliz su alegría, pero si el me extrañaba a montones aun cuando estaba rodeado de personas, él no se podía imaginar cuanto lo extrañaba yo estando tan sola como estaba._

_Yo le escribí otra diciéndole que también lo extrañaba pero omitiendo mi situación de soledad, eso solo lo preocuparía, y sabía que con lo protector que era, aun cuando se estuviera divirtiendo, querría venir a mi lado._

_A mediados del segundo mes estaba casi convencida de no poder seguir sin él, estaba sola, triste y desorientada, no sabía qué hacer, desde que tenía memoria las cosas que hacia las hacía con él, todo lo que me divertía no podía hacerlo sin Edward._

_Cuando llego la segunda postal las palabras ya no eran tan felices, Edward me decía que me extrañaba demasiado, que a pesar estar con amigos nuevos ninguno era como estar junto a mí, y yo me sentí un ogro egoísta por sentir una punzada de alegría al ver que me extrañaba tanto como yo a el_

_Cada línea de su postal cerraba mi garganta y sentía muchas ganas de llorar, extrañaba a mi amigo, extrañaba jugar con él, conversar, que me ayudara con las cosas que para mí eran difíciles. Yo odiaba las matemáticas y Edward siempre me libraba de calcular cualquier cosa, en esos meses se me había perdido tanto dinero como fue posible, me cuidaba cuando mi mente se distraía con facilidad por lo que mis moretones y rasguños habían aumentado su número al caerme y tropezarme por no fijarme por donde caminaba, él estaba cuando yo lo necesitaba, estaba ahí para mi sin importar la ocasión._

_El tercer mes, el último, fue el peor de todos._

_Mi humor estaba por los suelos, estaba sensible, al menos tanto como podía una niña de diez años, tanto que mis padres estaban preocupados por mi salud, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer nada para evitar sentirme así, me sentía tan sola sin Edward._

_A mediados de ese mes, más precisamente el día doce, estaba sentada en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, mi madre había entrado alegre como siempre diciendo que debía ir a vestirme para una importante ocasión, no había preguntado qué ocasión, solo había protestado con todo la fuerza que podía, pero ganarle a mi madre era como impedir que saliera el sol, por lo que ahora, luego de una sesión de belleza por parte de mi madre, estaba vestida con uno Vaqueros nuevos y una camiseta algo ajustada para mi gusto en un suave color morada, ya que según mi madre era tiempo de mostrar mi belleza._

_Yo había rodado los ojos pero cuando me había mirado al espejo había tenido que reconocer que mi cuerpo había cambiado en esos meses, mi torso ya no era del todo cuadrado sino más bien había comenzado a mostrar los indicios claros de una cintura y a pesar de mi incomodidad mis pechos había comenzado a crecer y dejando de hacerme parecer otro chico más, mi cabello estaba más largo, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, mis pecas estaban atenuándose y solo se veía un pequeño camino sobre mi nariz, y lo mejor de todo es que había crecido algunos centímetros, cosa que aunque me doliera esperaba con ansias mostrarle a Edward que siempre había sido más alto que yo._

_Luego de toda la sesión que mi madre me había impuesto, me había dejado con claras ordenes que me quedara sentada en mi habitación hasta que ella me avisara para irnos, lo que solo había servido para deprimirme más._

_Todos estos cambias eran algo confusos para mí, me sentía la misma pero también muy diferente, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando pero yo solo quería dejar que las cosas se calmaran un momento, no es que no me gustara como me estaba viendo, a decir verdad me encantaba comenzar a verme más como mujer que como una niña, pero era todo tan rápido, que no me había dado cuanta hasta que mi madre me había metido en estas ropas… y Edward no estaba ahí para acompañarme en este confuso camino._

_Ese pensamiento me había hecho un gran hoyo en mi pecho y solo los gritos de mi madre me habían hecho contener las lágrimas._

_Cuando llegue abajo mis padres tenían sonrisas tan grandes y picaras que me había detenido en seco mirándolos recelosa pero todo había quedado rápidamente en un segundo plano cuando seguí la mirada de mis padres a en dirección de dos casa más allá, o más específicamente la residencia Cullen. Me quede parada con expresión confundida mirando de las sonrisas de mis padres a las copias exactas de la de los padres de Edward, hasta que mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta de su automóvil que se abría y de ella se bajaba el chico más guapo que la humanidad conociera._

_El cabello antes con reflejos rubios se había definido por fin en un exótico color cobrizo y había dejado atrás el cuerpo de niño comenzando a dejar ver un cuerpo más atlético, todo había comenzado a tomar su lugar en su cuerpo, al igual que su rostro ahora de un adolecente, mas varonil… más hermoso._

_Edward bajo sonriendo mostrando una blanca dentadura y esperando solo un segundo para correr hacia mí, salí de mi estupor por la impresión de su cambio y corrí a su encuentro tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron._

_-¡Edward!- me lance a su brazos y me sorprendí que no se tambaleara con mi peso y que además me aferrara con brazos más gruesos de los que podía recordar, me alzo dando vueltas riendo tan extasiado como yo._

_¡Por dios, Edward había vuelto!_

_-Te extrañe Bella, te extrañe mi pequeña- susurraba una y otra vez en mi oído mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su ahora nuevo y ancho pecho, lo que me mostro que si yo había crecido unos centímetros Edward había crecido el doble._

_¿Pero a quien le importaba eso? Edward estaba aquí, aquí conmigo, ya no estaría sola, el estaría conmigo de nuevo._

_-Ya no llores Bella, no me iré nunca más, nada valió la pena de no estar contigo- me aferre más fuerte a su cuello y llore con más ganas._

_Edward cumplió su palabra, y no solo por mí. Luego de que mis lágrimas pararan por fin, él me había dicho que me había extrañado tanto que sentía que cada día su vida terminaba, por eso había rogado que lo sacaran casi tres semanas antes._

_Las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar para mostrarme como nuestra vida comenzó a cambiar, habíamos comenzado a convertirnos en adolescentes, con sus rabietas, cambios de ánimo, y claro las amadas y despreciables hormonas, lo que provoco que los cambios en nosotros también fueran visibles para otros._

_Los años pasaron y mi deseo de que las cosas se calmaran no se había cumplido, muy al contrario fueron más rápidas, nuestro primer baile, las primeras fiestas, las primeras cosquillas en el estómago, nuestro primer beso, nuestras primeras desilusiones, el primer cigarro, todo, todo comenzó a pasar frente a mí._

_Pero no importaba lo que pasáramos, Edward estaba ahí, el me dio la mano para dar cada paso en el camino de la madures. Él estaba ahí para tomar mi cabello en mi primera borrachera a los dieciséis en la fiesta de Jessica, yo cure sus heridas en su primera pelea con Dimitri, el me sostuvo por todas las horas que llore cuando mi primer periodo llego a los trece y me sentía terriblemente asustada ya que mi mamá estaba de viaje y solo me pudo consolar mediante una llamada telefónica, y yo lo sostuve a él cuándo su abuela murió a los quince._

_Nos reímos y sonrojamos juntos cuando tuvimos que soportar el tartamudeo de nuestros padres al darnos la charla de sexualidad, uno pensaría que Carlisle como doctor le sería fácil pero su sonrojo solo competía con el de Charlie._

_Toda nuestra vida había estado tan ligada como una sola, éramos uno solo y luego de esa única vez, descubrimos que el separarnos era físicamente doloroso._

Nada había cambiado desde nuestra niñez, lo extrañaba ahora tanto o más que cuando tenía diez años.

Extrañaba a Edward, extrañaba a mi amigo, al único hombre que había aguantado a mi lado, al único en mi vida…

* * *

**_Espero que disfrutaran por camino del recuerdo de Bella..._**

**_ahora subo el otro y solo quedaria uno para terminar o tal vez dos, tengo en mente uno mas pero tengo que pensarlo bien._**

**_un besito grande para todas las niñas lindas que leen mi historia y me dejan un comentario._**

**_besitos, nos encontramos enseguida._**


	16. Ah, por fin!

_**Aqui esta la segunda parte, espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

_**Bella; segunda parte**_:

Desperté de golpe con lágrimas en mis ojos y sollozos salían de mi boca sin control, me senté en la cama intentando calmar el llanto sin conseguirlo del todo, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad solo haciéndome sentir más vacía, como si estuviera en un horrible agujero de soledad otra vez.

-¡Bella!- la puerta se abrió golpeando la pared y yo salte de la cama unos centímetros, la luz se encendió mostrándome a un Edward asustado y en bóxer con el pelo alborotado, obviamente levantado por mi llanto.

El ver a Edward ahí parado solo hizo que mi llanto aumentara, y su expresión se alarmo más aun, de dos zancadas se subió a mi cama para tomarme en sus brazos intentando que mis lágrimas terminaran.

-Que pasa Bella, que tienes?- me reviso ansiosamente el rostro, los brazos las piernas la espalda, y sus ojos se movían por mi cuerpo buscando alguna razón para mi estado con desespero.

-Te extrañe tanto- pude decir con voz entrecortada- esos meses fueron horribles- sus manos pararon de golpe y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los húmedos míos.

-Tuviste pesadillas?- pregunto lentamente mirándome.

A veces, aun con Edward a mi lado, los días que Edward se había ausentado me pasaban la cuanta provocándome pesadillas, por algunos años habían sido tema para nosotros pero a medida que crecía se hacían cada vez más esporádicas, pero cuando pasaban Edward se culpaba sin que nadie se lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza, eran solo pesadillas le decía yo pero el, testarudo como ninguno, solo me respondía con un abrazo y recordándome que la estupidez de dejarme, no se volvería a repetir.

-Algo así- respondí con voz ronca.

Edward endureció sus facciones y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Pensé que habían dejado de aparecer desde hace años- asentí mientras me relajaba en sus brazos.

-Así es- lo tranquilice- esta fue más como solo recuerdos, recordé algunas cosas- nos quedamos en silencio y mi mente me recordó las últimas semanas.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte en un susurro, Edward me separo para mirarme como si estuviera loca.

-Tú estabas gritando y llorando, casi me matas de un susto, pensé que se había metido alguien mientras dormíamos- rodé los ojos aun un poco húmedos.

-Estamos en un décimo piso Edward, solo el hombre araña podría llegar a nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuanta- fue el turno de rodar los ojos pero lo interrumpí antes de que abriera la boca- a lo que me refiero es que pensé que habías adquirido el poder de hacerte invisible en estos días- Edward frunció el ceño y en el mismo segundo un sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas, como no había visto desde que me confesó que había perdido su virginidad. a los diecisiete años.

Ese sonrojo solo había sido superado por el mío al confesarle yo lo mismo a los dieciocho.

-Solo estaba dándote un poco de espacio-respondió soltándome y alejándose hasta el otro extremo de mí cama- este tiempo no ha sido fácil.

Alce una ceja cuestionándolo.

-Está bien-soltó luego de unos segundos que lo mirara fijamente… era tan débil a veces- también fue porque, era eso o sucumbir y derribar tu puerta- me sonroje avergonzada al pensar que en realidad llevaba ya varios días sin asegurar mi puerta. Edward mal interpreto mi vergüenza- veo que entiendes.

-Por supuesto que no-respondí haciéndolo abrir los ojos. Él tenía que entender- te he extrañado mucho Edward- mi palabras aunque bajas llegaron a Edward haciéndolo parecer culpable.

-Por eso tuviste ese sueño- no era una pregunta así que no me moleste en contestar- yo también te he extrañado Bella, como no tienes idea-lo dijo con tanta intensidad que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba abrazada con fuerza a su cintura y mi cabeza se sumergió por voluntad propia en su pecho.

Edward me aferro más fuerte y acaricio mi espalda y cabello con cariño. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho intentando escapar de tantos sentimientos pero lo deje a un lado, ahora solo necesitaba disfrutar de estar rodeada por Edward, lo estañaba tanto que cada vez que respiraba sentía como mis pulmones agradecían su aroma y mi piel se calmaba, como si hasta ahora solo hubiera estado sufriendo por la falta del calor de la suya.

-Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Edward luego de unos minutos de no movernos. Yo solo me encogí de hombros tan perdida como el- tenemos que hacer algo o esto nos va a matar- suspire mientras a regañadientes me separaba lentamente.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y pude ver los mismos ojos verdes de mi recuerdo, alegres y con un brillo de travesura, el verde más puro, ese verde que me podía rodear y quemarme o calmarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

Lo amaba, y no como un amigo, ni mucho menos como un hermano…gracias a dios.

Cuando mi mente me dijo esto, no vi luces, ni fuegos artificiales, solo se sintió bien, una dulce y suave sensación se instaló en mi cuerpo relajando todo a su paso y haciéndome sonreírle al hombre hermoso frente a mí, con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos de niño, aun cuando ya estaba en sus veinte, me hacía sentir a mí también de nuevo esa niña que había quedado deslumbrada a su regreso.

-Bella?- Edward me sacudió un poco - Estas bien?- sus manos me acariciaron los brazos y mis ojos se cerraron de gusto al sentir su piel y calor y estaba a punto de ronronear por la sensación aun recorriéndome cada punto de mi cuerpo, entibiando todo y dejándome tan embriagada y embelesada que solo quería prolongarlo lo más posible.

-Solo espera un segundo- susurre aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias y de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mirando mis recuerdos, recordando lo que se sentí al volver a verlo, el ver cómo me abrazaba y susurraba cuanto me había extrañado, los días que siguieron, su cuidado y cariño, su sobreprotección al pasar los años.

Y su cuerpo… había estado tan enamorada de lo que Edward representaba en mi vida; seguridad, cariño, protección, mi soporte, mi compañero, mi vida, que luego de la primera impresión había pasado por alto los cambios que había tenido al crecer, nunca lo había mirado con deseo hasta la noche que nos habíamos besado, nunca sus labios habían representado una necesidad porque siempre habían estado ahí, al igual que sus brazos y su cuerpo, él había estado presente siempre.

Abrí mis ojos y aproveche para regodearme con los músculos del abdomen de Edward suavemente esculpidos y tan perfectos como para hacerte desear recorrer cada centímetro con las manos y boca, me estremecí de deseo y vi como la piel de Edward se erizaba ahí donde mis ojos lo miraban

Ahora podía verlo, nuestras necesidades habían estado hasta ahora cubiertas por el constaste contacto, el deseo de más, había estado dormido al ser satisfecho con nuestro contacto todos estos años.

¿Cómo podíamos desear un beso si nos lo dábamos siempre que quisiéramos?,

¿Cómo anhelar un abrazo si siempre estábamos rodeándonos mutuamente?

Todas las muestras de afecto habían mantenido sumergidas las otras necesidades, anestesiadas por el, aunque inocente, contacto entre nosotros, amordazadas por el amor cubierto con una fachada de amistad.

Llorábamos por un abrazo apasionado y lo consolábamos con un abrazo cariñoso, deseábamos un beso fogoso y nos aturdíamos con besos castos… hasta que se lo negamos, pero solo se necesitó un beso para despertar lo que nuestro cuerpo gritaba.

Ese beso había despertado las cosas que en realidad deseábamos, y asustados como estábamos, le negamos incluso lo que podría haberlo apaciguado haciendo todo mucho peor, lo que pudo ser solo un llamado a cambiar las cosas se convirtió en gritos desesperados de nuestros cuerpos al verse negados a recibir, aunque sea, lo poco a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Creo que debemos hacer lo que debimos hacer hace mucho- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, alce las manos y rodee el cuello de un confundido Edward, sus manso rodearon mi cintura sosteniéndome automáticamente y mi corazón se retorció alegre, le di la bienvenida a las cosquillas de mi estómago y el hormigueo en mi piel más poderoso ahí en donde las manos de Edward hacían contacto.

-No creo estar entendiendo- me dijo Edward con voz ronca y sus ojos un poco oscurecidos por el deseo.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho más aun y me acerque a su rostro tanto que podía sentir la respiración agitada de Edward.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es amarnos Edward, tan simple como eso- dije con ligereza y le di un corto beso tan delicioso que me dieron ganas de ronronear, me separe un poco para ver como sus ojos se abrían asustados pero su cuerpo se estremecía deseoso.

Lo amaba, y no tenía ni una pisca de miedo, ¿A qué clase de compromiso podría temer? No podía temer enamorarme, ya estaba enamorada, no me asustaba conocer a sus padres, ellos eran como los míos propios, no podía tener mido de pasar demasiado tiempo con él, ¡vivamos juntos por dios santo!. Todo a lo que yo huía, ya estaba vivido con Edward, él era el único para mí.

¿Quién más si no él?

Solté una risita, segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir, mataría al pobre Edward.

-Edward Cullen…. Te amo… quieres ser mi novio?

Espere que gritara, se riera o desmayara pero el solo se quedó congelado, creo que incluso no respiraba, estaba tan quieto como una estatua mirando la nada.

Me incline un poco sonriendo feliz, me acomode encima de él y lo golpee gentilmente en su rostro hasta que pestaño con el rostro confundido.

-Te desmayaras como una damisela en apuros- bromee sentándome con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

-No puedes decirme algo así – se acomodó mejor sin quitarme y me aferro la cadera- creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo- solté una risita traviesa, me sentía bien, me sentía tan ligera.

-Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Edward esto es lo correcto- tome su cabeza para que parara de negar. Me arme de paciencia, incluso para mí que había tenido toda la cosa de la epifanía era algo extraño.

Pero…- silencie su réplica poniendo mi dedo en sus labios y sentí, más que vi, la reacción de su cuerpo al sentirme tan cerca.

Sonreí, tendría que convencerlo de que esto era lo correcto y conocía la mejor forma de hacerlo, luego él se daría cuenta solo de todo.

-No quieres besarme Edward?- ronronee en su oído, su pecho vibro con un gruñido y sus manos se afianzaron a mi cadera- no quieres tocarme y hacer todas las cosas de las que hemos estado escapando este tiempo?- lo empuje suavemente para que se recostara y a su favor debo decir que intento resistirse… no mucho pero lo intentó.

-Pero si hacemos eso nosotros…- su temor hizo que me enamorara mucho más, él estaba dispuesto a vivir con una erección el resto de sus días antes de perderme…. ¡Dios lo amaba y quería violarlo!

_-_No pienses en eso ahora- susurre. Me recosté encima y comencé a besar su mandíbula y cuello, mi cuerpo se estremecía de deseo, estaba embelesada mientras recorría su piel con mis labios, el cuerpo de Edward se movía debajo mío preso de mis caricias- te puedo asegurar de que cuando terminemos no pasara lo que tú crees.

-¡Bien!- la respiración salió de mis pulmones por el rápido movimiento, de pronto estaba debajo del pesado cuerpo de Edward aplastando deliciosamente cada parte sensible de mi cuerpo- quería hacerlo bien, quería proteger nuestra amistad- sus labios dejaron un rastro húmedo en mi clavícula y hombro provocando que saliera un suspiro tembloroso de mis labios- No voy a ser gentil, ni caballeroso, ¿eso es un problema para ti?- gruño en mi oído mientas su lengua salía para lamerlo.

-Edward- gemí moviendo mi cabeza para darle más acceso, y era algo bueno que estuviera acostada porque mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo se sentía extrañamente sustancioso.

Apreso mis manos con las suyas subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras mi sangre aumentaba su ritmo, mi corazón saltaba tan fuerte que lo sentía en mi garganta a punto de salirse o parase.

¡Mierda no! Me negaba a morir antes de disfrutar el cuerpo que ahora se movía encima de mí acomodándose entre mis piernas abiertas, rozándome provocativamente haciendo que latigazos de deseo me golpean por todo mi cuerpo.

-No me has respondido Bella- mis ojos se abrieron de pronto ya que me había dado cuenta cuando se habían cerrado solo sentía sus manos recorrer mis brazos extendidos y mi cintura, me concentre en el rostro tenso de deseo arriba de mí y mi cerebro, nublado como estaba, tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras.

-Eh… yo…- mi garganta estaba seca rasposa y mi cerebro estaba navegando en las cesaciones que recorrían mi piel.

-Supongo que ya no importa- soltó mientras mi camiseta salía de mi cuerpo con una rapidez sorprendente- ya es tarde para que me detengas- ahogue un grito cuando mis pantalones salieron volando de mis piernas dejándome solo en ropa interior.

-No planeaba hacerlo- murmure felicitándome por sacar las palabras de mi cerebro adormecido. Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior mientras un gruñido ronco movía su pecho.

¡Oh por dios! Podía morir tranquila luego de sacarle esa expresión a este caliente hombre.

-Maldita sea, lo perdí- protesto en un gruñido antes de lanzarse a mi cuerpo. Solo alcance a ver sus ojos oscuros, feroces antes de que su boca se apoderara de la mía en un hambriento beso lleno de desesperación.

Su lengua arraso con mi boca quitándome el aliento, mojando mis labios. Sentía que mi corazón se iba a detener cuando sentí sus manos, esas manos que me habían vuelto loca por tantos días, recorrer mi cuerpo, mi piel a consumirse para dejar solo cenizas y mi mente me abandono dejando solo lo básico, lo animal, los instintos.

Sus ropa, y lo que quedaba de la mía, desapareció en algún punto entre los besos, gemidos y los gruñidos, estábamos piel con piel, rasándonos, avivando las llamas, la fricción y los besos inflamaban el deseo que de por si estaba cada vez más fuera de control, su lengua me recorrió el cuerpo y mis gemidos se estaban convirtiendo en gritos agudos, estaba loca de pasión y deseo. Edward gruñía y maldecía encima de la piel de mi cadera desnuda, calentando todo a su paso con su aliento.

-Deliciosa, eres deliciosa, si solo supieras cuando quería lamer tu piel Bella- gemí entre un estremecimiento por su voz como ceda filtrándose en mi piel.

Rodamos por la cama enredándonos en las sabanas, humedeciéndolas con el sudor que se iba acumulado en nuestra piel y para cuando su cuerpo encajo con el mío creí que mi cuerpo explotaría, que mi alma me dejaría para salir volando por la ventana.

Los músculos de la espalda de Edward bajo mi manos fueron rasguñados y apretados mientas que mi cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, a subir hasta más allá de realidad encendiéndose por la velocidad.

-¡Oh por dios! también te amo. ¡Te amos!- rugió Edward entre sorprendido y consumido por la pasión justo cuando mi cuerpo se desintegraba en miles de colores explotando en un grito rasposo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció tomando las caderas con más fuerza dejándose ir también, beso mi cuello con fuerza para ahogar su propio grito y derrumbándose encima mío.

-Te amo, ahora lo entiendo- hice un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos y concentrarme en su voz que salía sofocada al estar enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Bueno…- dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, los labios de Edward se movían perezosos por mi cuello y hombro, lamiendo y mordiendo de vez en cuando- esperaba que te demoraras un poco más, pensaba que tendría que seguir convenciéndote por algunas horas más- su risa ronca me dio escalofríos y mi pile se erizo cuando su aliento golpeo la piel humedecida por sus caricias.

-Creo que deberás hacerlo de todas formas- su cabeza se alzó para quedar a mi altura, acerco sus labios a los míos y los mordió gentilmente mientas sus ojos comenzaban a quemarme nuevamente- pero creo que un par de horas no servirán, soy muy testarudo- solté una risita nerviosa mientas sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el interior de mis muslos- tal vez unos días sería necesario- mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y deje que todo desapareciera.

- Días, semas, lo que quieras- gemí escuchando su risa de fondo aunque muy a lo lejos, solo podía sentir la felicidad y la pasión acumulada por todos estos años… si, un par de días sería necesario para convencerlo. graciasa dios era sabado y tenia pensado en darle algo mas que un simple beso...

* * *

_** Mmmmm las hice sudar un poco?... aunque solo un poco?**_

_**No se que tan bien me salio espero les gustara, dejenme un Reviews para saber.**_

_** Y el proximo es el final gracias por leerme.**_

_**Atte Vale**_


	17. Emmett

**_No me aguante, tenia que subir este espero les guste, djenme un Reviews plissss_**

* * *

Emmett Pov.

-Son cincuenta dólares- me dijo el taxista cuando freno frente al edificio.

Me contorsione en el asiento trasero para sacar mi billetera y pagarle, la maleta a mi lado se enterró dolorosamente en mi cintura haciéndome maldecir entre dientes, me moví bruscamente escapando del dolor haciendo que ahora me golpeara con la puerta a mi otro lado.

-Puto taxi para enanos de circo- gruñí frustrado optando por salir de la caja de fósforos.

-Ey, no insulte al taxi- me regaño el taxista con un extraño acento del medio oriente.

- Si, debería insultarlo a usted por elegir esta miniatura y además tener la maleta ocupada- me cerque amenazadoramente con mi 1.90 al lado del conductor, pero el pequeñito tirano no se intimido.

Veinte minutos había estado encerrado en ese taxi aplastando mi estatura en el asiento trasero junto con mis tres maletas porque el maricon llorón tenía toda la maleta ocupada y se negó a que yo me subiera en el lado el acompañante, apenas podía respirar apretado como estaba allí atrás.

-Aquí están- le solté el billete con brusquedad y apresurándome a empujones y tirones a sacar mi equipaje del estrecho lugar.

-Y la propina- exigió con el ceño fruncido, mi frente se arrugo con el esfuerzo de sacar las maletas y refrenarme para matar al clon de Apu. Tome mis maletas pasándome dos en el hombro y la manilla de la última. Resoplando enojado me metí la mano al bolsillo sacándola inmediatamente para mostrarle mi dedo del corazón. ¡Esa era su propina!- Ni la quería- gruño y salió bruscamente doblando la esquina

Camine pisando fuerte dentro del edificio sintiéndome solo un poco mejor al haber desahogado un poco de mi enojo con el taxi del infierno, pero guardando lo propio para el para Edward y Bella.

Con un demonio con estos dos llevaba dos meses de viaje y ellos ni luces para venir a recogerme al aeropuerto, había estado llamándolos desde el sábado para recordarles mi regreso y la hora en que llegaba pero solo había escuchado su estúpido mensaje en la contestadora.

"_Hola somos Bella y Edward y no podemos…"_ mierda… mierda y no contestamos a nuestro mejor amigo que no vemos hace dos meses.

Hoy era martes y aun no había podido hablar con ellos antes de tomar mi avión, uno se preguntaría porque no fui directo a mi departamento y ahorrarme el viaje extra hasta aquí, pero con un infierno que estaba enojado y hambriento y quería que esos dos se sintieran mal por no cumplir con su palabra.

¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado desde la última vez que hablamos antes de san Valentín? había hablado con Edward que estaba inseguro en su relación con… como- se- llame- nueva novia y estaba pensando en terminar con ella. Como buen amigo que era le había aconsejado llevarla a cenar y terminar en buenas condiciones conocedor de la suerte con las comidas y las mujeres.

Me preguntaba que le habrán tirado sobre la cabeza esta vez, era cruel lo sé, pero incluso a veces apostamos con Bella sobre lo que acabaría en su cabeza.

Salí del ascensor con mejor humor al recordar la mala suerte de Edward cuando terminaba con sus chicas, siempre terminaba con algo en su ropa o rostro, pero suponía que eso era culpa de Bella, ella lo hacía correr como la mierda, esa pequeña daba miedo cuando perdía el control y Edward estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado por ella, así que sus chicas siempre eran de carácter fuertes y explosivos.

Cuando los conocí la tarde en que se fueron hacer sus tatuajes lo primero que pensé es que eran los típicos amigos que se amaban a escondidas y lo creí con más fuerza cundo me dijeron la mierda sensible sobre sus iniciales combinadas. ¿Qué más podía pensar?

¡Pero chico! ellos ni siquiera se miraban con deseo, no había tensión sexual, no había frustración, no había nada más que puro cariño entre ellos, y sí que eran cariñosos, siempre abrazándose y protegiéndose, pero nunca nada más que eso.

Y cuando Bella se bajó los pantalones para mostrar la parte baja de su cadera Edward solo la había mirado con humor, sus ojos no se empañaron, ni oscurecieron con pensamientos lujuriosos con la hermosa y sexi chica frente a él, medio desnuda, incluso yo había tenido que sacar algunos pensamientos al verla, pero no el, él no había movido ni un músculo… o mejor dicho _el_ musculo no se había movido.

Y Bella, cuando Edward se había sacado la camiseta, haciendo babear a la dos mujeres que estaban alrededor, solo le frunció el ceño diciéndole claramente que el lugar donde ella se lo aria seria el mismo lugar que el de el de ella, así que se pusiera la camiseta. Ni siquiera había mirado sus músculos como las otras que se lo comían con los ojos, ella estaba más allá de eso, como si simplemente no los viera.

Para cuando había terminado con los tatuajes y ellos se sonrieron con adoración me había convencido de que ellos eran solo amigo, los mejores amigos en realidad, sin otras intenciones, ellos se amaban con pureza.

-¡Bella, Edward! ábranme- aporree la puerta con mi puño haciendo que uno de sus vecino asomara la cabeza por la puerta retrocediendo inmediatamente al verme. Cosa buena medir tanto como yo y parecer malo.

Traía unos Jean hasta mis rodillas dejando ver mis tatuajes y una musculosa blanca haciéndome ver más ancho y mis brazos más gruesos, mi cabello era corto ahora dejando solo un poco más largo en el centro, lo había cortado en el viaje esperando sorprender a mis amigos… amigos que aún no salían a abrirme.

Estire mi mano hasta arriba de mi cabeza alcanzando el umbral para la llave extra que siempre dejaban para mí.

-¡Cariño, ya llegue!- abrí la puerta y lance mis maletas al suelo y cerrando a puerta con mi pie, camine mirando el salón pensando por un extraño segundo que me había equivocado de departamento.

Estaba todo tirado, el sofá estaba con los cojines en el suelo, algunos platos con fresas y crema estaba volcada en el piso.

Bella mataría a Edward, ese maldito piso de madera era como su bebe, a mi casi me golpea hasta sacarme los intestinos cuando volqué un vaso con tequila y ahora una gran mancha se formaba por la crema y las fresas.

Seguí mirando cada vez más confundido viendo el salón que aparentaba que un huracán había pasado, todo desordenado, tirado y mis ojos casi se salieron cuando vi un montón de ropa tirada en un rincón manchada con… ¿era eso chocolate?

Camine despacio por el pasillo parándome de golpe en la cocina, si el salón era un desorden aquí estaba peor, era un caos, la maldita caja de pandora se había abierto aquí.

Todo estaba tirado en el suelo, masa parecida a la de los panques estaba regada por el piso y la pared. Platos y vasos en el suelo, la harina, huevos y el jugo, era como si hubieran estado cocinando y de pronto todo se hubiera caído al suelo.

Me quede en blanco mirando el desastre hasta que un sonido llamo mi atención, camine siguiéndolo con mi cabeza ladeada hasta que llegue a la habitación de Bella, pegue mi oído en la puerta concentrándome en escuchar.

-¡Oh si, dios!- saque mi cabeza y solté una carcajada, esa era Bella gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¡Eh Bella! Estas jugando con "el asesino"?- para su cumpleaños anterior le había regalado a Bella un vibrador súper jumbo, y ella había dicho que ni en el infierno ella se metería eso, que la mataría si lo intentara, ganándose así su nombre.

Los gemidos pararon un segundo para dejar paso a una risotada de hombre, abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que no estaba interrumpiendo un juego en solitario.

-Lo siento no sabía que estabas con alguien, es ese tal Jacob?- un gruñido se escuchó antes de la risita de Bella y un conjunto de susurros- que bueno que tú también disfrutes el departamento, supongo que ya sabes que el trato que tienes con Edward no se ha cumplido- murmure distraído- ha traídos a sus chicas aquí durante el último semestre aprovechando tus clases de la tarde- un silencio mortal se escuchó del otro lado hasta que un grito ahogado retumbara con fuerza.

Estaba divagando pero seguía mirando el departamento hecho un desastre, me movió un poco al lado para ver que la habitación de Edward, estaba hecho un caos igual, con las sabanas en el suelo y una caja estaba volcada dejando ver su contenido, solté otra carcajada al ver que Edward tuvo que haberla pasado bien usando los regalos del sex shop que había comprado para él, podía ver el envoltorio de las esposas recubiertas en peluche y la caja de las pinturas con saborizantes tiradas a un lado de la caja.

-Ya me voy- avise separándome de la puerta-buscare a Edward en la cafetería de la rubia con el culo de infarto, ha estado intentando ligársela el último mes, apuesto que está ahí- me aleje unos pasos de la puerta parándome en seco cuando escuche, ahora si, un grito de dolor y un sarta de maldiciones y disculpas.

-Maldita sea Emmett, cierra el pico- mire a mi alrededor buscando a Edward hasta que me di cuenta de que su voz venia de adentro de la habitación.

-Edward?- pregunte estúpidamente volviendo a pegar mi iodo en la puerta, el ruido de susurro volvió a sonar hasta que un nuevo gemido de Bella se filtró por la puerta- Que mierda están haciendo ustedes dos ahí?- golpee la puerta con fuerza confundido como el inferno- y por que no estoy yo participando?- pregunte golpeado con más fuerza.

-Dudo mucho que puedas participar en esto Emmett- gruño con voz entrecortada Edward.

-Están teniendo una orgia? Mierda, sí que puedo participar en algo así- busque frenéticamente algo con que abrir la puerta.

-Diablos Emmett no estamos teniendo un orgia- grito Bella como si lo que yo estuviera diciendo fuera algo horroroso.

-Entonces que están haciendo ustedes ahí adentro, puedo escuchar el sonido de sus gemidos Bella y eso solo significa sexo- me levante de mis rodillas triunfante con un abre cartas, abriría esa puerta o… Me quede parado con mi llave improvisada en la mano y la puerta frente a mí.

-¡Oh por dios maldito y sus putos discípulos!-grite aporreando la puerta dispuesto a entrar- Ustedes dos están ahí adentro… teniendo sexo… entre ustedes- no lo podía creer, ellos dos, ellos los mejores amigos que se querían como hermanos.

-Maldito Emmett, vete a de aquí- resoplo Edward.

- Oh, no. Esto no me lo pierdo por nada- busque el abre cartas en el suelo que se me había caído por la sorpresa y me lance a abrir con ganas renovadas- los amigos eternos están teniendo sexo, esto tengo que verlo- la malita puerta no quería ceder pero con la ayuda de mi hombro y un fuerte empujón lo logre cayendo sin gracia al otro lado de la habitación, levante la cabeza para ver a Bella y a Edward acostados mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos desde la cama tapados con una sábana de ceda roja.

-¡Te has vuelto loco!- grito Bella, me levante esperando que se me lanzara al cuello pero ella solo me fulmino con la mirada y roja hasta el cuello

-Esto es demasiado incluso para ti Emmett- gruño Edward mientras se movía entre las sabanas, se levantó arreglándose el bóxer destapando un poco a Bella.

-Estas esposada?- Bella gruño ferozmente per solo aferrando la sabana contra su pecho precariamente con sus manos esposadas.

-Cuando salga de aquí te pateare el trasero Emmett- amenazo resoplando.

-Fuera Emmett- Edward me empujo dejándome ver su cuerpo medio desnudo.

-Esas son marcas de látigo en tu pecho amigo?- Edward reprimió una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron mientras me sacaba de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se azoto en mi rostro comencé a reírme tan fuerte que creo que el sujeto del primer piso podía escucharme.

-Cuantos días llevan aquí encerrados?- pregunte mirando con nuevos ojos el departamento, esto no era caos, era sexo desenfrenado durante días sin descanso.

-Te contaremos cuando salgamos en algunos días…- prometió Edward detrás de la puerta pero un susurro de Bella la hizo gruñir y el sonido de un cuerpo lanzándose a la cama se escuchó seguido de risas y más gemidos- En algunas semanas Emmett, luego de eso te contaremos todo- término agitado.

-Ustedes tienen que contarme que mierda pasó mientras no estuve. Hasta donde sabia Edward estaba con… eh, la rubia que le gustaba que le hablaran sucio y Bella estaba con el sujeto que Bella dijo hacia magia con sus manos y…

-¡Fuera de aquí Emmett!- me gritaron los dos juntos cortándome.

Me lance a reír con más fuerza, pase por la cocina para sacar algunos bocadillos, aun en condiciones, para comer en el camino y tome mis maletas.

-Dile a Edward que te enseñe el truco de la almohada Bella, sus chicas lo adoraban, salió corriendo antes de que Bella o Edward decidiera salir antes.

Lo último que escuche fueron unos gruñidos de Edward, las risas de Bella y cerré la puerta.

Les daría tres días, con mis cuantas ya llevaban casi cuatro días encerrados aquí así que tres días más sería suficiente para ellos, no creía que estuvieran tan frustrados como para estar más días.

Iría a la cafetería, había otra rubia que me gustaba ahí aparte de la que a Edward le gustaba, tal vez podría tener una buena noche también.

Tal vez le robe un beso, eso no haría daño, sería solo un beso…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras nos encontramos pronto_**


	18. Un final Un comienzo

_**14 de febrero. Un año después.**_

-Crees que sea buen idea tenerlos juntos- los ojos de Bella se dirigieron por décima vez al salón en donde nuestros invitados se sonreían rigidamnete pero correctos… por ahora

-No es como si se fueran a matar- la tranquilice mientras mis manos se deleitaban tocando su cintura, la estreche contra mi pecho y hundí la nariz en su cuello.

Mi pequeño paraíso personal, y del cual no me había separado desde hace un año completo.

Cuando mi cerebro me muestra las imágenes de esas semanas es como si fueran otras personas las protagonistas, como si yo fuera solo un espectador en ese extraño paréntesis de mi vida. No podía creer con cuanta fuerza luche para no tener a Bella envuelta en mis brazos justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, era insólito pensar que había pasado todo una semana escondiéndome de ella en salones abandonados de día y en horribles y tórridos lugares de noche para no verla.

En las mañanas me despertaba dos horas antes para irme antes de que ella despertara, desayunaba tan rápido como podía sin atragantarme y me escabullía en la universidad de salón en salón, y al salir recorría las calles y entraba en bares mugrientos, en donde sabía que ella no me podría encontrar, esperando que fuera tan tarde que ella ya estaría dormida cuando llegara. Esperaba poder olvidar las insinuaciones de las mujeres en esas noches, y rogaba a dios por hacerlo con las de un extraño hombrecito pintarrajeado en exceso.

Pero esa noche… esa noche.

Si no me equivocaba esa noche era la más deslumbrante de mi vida, la más emocionante, loca, extraña, excitante, vibrante y tantas otras cosas más que aún no se descubría el nombre.

Ella lloraba y por primera vez en esos locos días pude verla y acercarme sin el pervertido animal que me había poseído desde ese catorce de febrero, la consolé como tantas veces durante nuestras vidas haciéndome sentir malditamente bien, ella volvía a mis brazos donde siempre estaba en esas ocasiones, yo era siempre el único testigos de sus lágrimas, el que la tranquilizaba y apaciguaba el huracán de emociones cunado ella perdía el camino y necesitaba una mano para traerla de vuelta.

Ella me hablaba y hablaba pero yo solo no podía escuchar nada luego que me dijera que me amaba, claro no era una cosa extraña, ella y yo nos amábamos pero no era esas su intención, se acercó, acaricio y sedujo cada célula de mi cuerpo hasta dejar solo un posible desenlace y yo solo podía sentirla, su calor, su aliento su cuerpo que tanto había deseado, por el cual me quemaba y consumía cada noche sin consuelo.

Me rendí. No tenía opción más que caer, dejarme llevar por su mano en ese viaje de sensualidad y deseo, de pasión sin control desbordado por nuestros cuerpos, ella me guiaba, me hacía señales luminosas con cada trozo de piel así que solo podía perderme y rogar porque en la mañana todo saliera bien, le quite la ropa sintiendo que una chispa en cada poro se encendía y las llamas ardían con cada rose de mis manos, su piel se amoldaba a mis manos, su cuerpo llamaba al mío, su voz susurrando y gimiendo era mi camino amarillo, solo debía seguirlo para llevarnos a los dos al lugar del cual no querríamos salir en días, de echo habían sido cinco días exactos.

Pero el mejor momento no había sido el clímax, no, el momento que recordaría para siempre seria cuando me di cuenta, cuando nuestro cuerpo era solo una extensión del otro, cuando todo mi ser estaba sumergido en ella, cuando solo bastaba un delicado movimiento para sentirla unida a mi llenado cada lugar posible de mi cuerpo en placer, ahí me di cuenta, no era sexo, no era solo una satisfacción de nuestros cuerpos, deseo acumulado y frustrado, esto era más, era más que solo esa necesidad de saciar los instintos primitivos, esto era la demostración final de amor.

La amaba, amaba a Bella, a mi amiga.

Siempre me pregunte como se podía conectar el sexo con el amor, acostarte con otra persona no siempre está conectado con sentimientos, no entendía porque las personas que se aman muestran esa pasión desmedida. En ese instante lo entendí, entendí porque el deseo que resulta de dos personas que se aman es más fuerte que dormir ocasionalmente con alguien.

La pasión esta irremediablemente ligada al amor, proporcional a este, entre más amas, mas deseo sientes, porque el amor que te quema por dentro, el que te toma y aprieta dolorosamente debe ser demostrado de alguna forma, a mí no me bastaba con solo un beso, debía adorar cada parte de su cuerpo con mis labios, no solo un abrazo apaciguaba el ardor de mis brazos debía retenerla a mi lado, refugiarla e intentar fundirla con mi piel, mis manos no querían un apretón de las suyas quería navegar por su cuerpo como el marinero más fiel al mar, estar ahí para siempre.

Mi deseo era tan fuerte como mi amor por ella. Ambos en igual magnitud, ambos unidos, entrelazados, sin opciones ¡Y dios como la deseaba! Me sorprendía la fuerza de voluntad en mi cuerpo para escaparme por tanto tiempo, y no podía creer que no lo haya sentido antes. No es como si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que Bella era hermosa, solo que la había visto como algo ajeno, ella seguía siendo, aun con pechos y ese increíble trasero, la amiga que me golpeaba aprovechándose de que yo no podía hacerle nada, la que me escondía la ropa cuando me duchaba en su casa, la que ponía crema en mi mano mientras dormía para que me golpeara con ella en la cara al despertar, pero una vez descubierto el sabor de sus labios, y verla sin la niebla de nuestra amistad interfiriendo podía amarla de la manera correcta.

Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y lo seguiría siendo solo que ahora nuestro amor estaba bien encaminado, había tomado su el lugar en nuestras vidas.

-Estas bien?- la mano de bella acaricio mi mejilla trayéndome de vuelta, le sonreí y bese sus labios de forma corta.

-Sí, solo un poco distraído, es difícil concéntrame luego de nuestro fin de semana- mis labios se movieron anchando mi sonrisa y le giñe un ojo.

Desde que habíamos salido por fin de nuestro departamento. Solo por los golpes insistentes del estúpido de Emmett, habíamos acordado que los fines de semana eran solo nuestros, en la semana luchábamos para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones diarias, levantarnos y despegarnos del abrazo del otro y comenzar un día mas como los adultos que éramos, pero los días viernes, la puerta se cerraba con llave nueva y sin copia para amigos indiscretos, y no salíamos hasta el día lunes.

Hoy era lunes, el día mas difícil de la semana y no podía hacer nada ya que nuestra sala estaba con los invitados para celebrar nuero primer aniversario.

-Eso es siempre en lo único que piensas- me acuso mientras se separaba para sacar las pizzas del horno. Me encogí de hombros sin culpa.

-Tenemos algún tiempo que recuperar, mi cerebro no puede concebir el haber desperdiciado a una mujer tan sexi durante la dolorosa erección adolecente- Bella soltó una risotada dejando de lado la comida.

-Edward, el único periodo de dolorosa erección que has tenido fue en las semanas de nuestra negación, antes de eso tenías quemaduras por fricción en tu cuerpo- fue mi turno de carcajearme antes de abrazarla. Me hacía feliz poder bromear con nuestro pasado, era como si nada hubiera cambiado, de hecho muy pocas cosas habían cambado entre nosotros, la mayoría estaban relacionadas con una habitación y una cama.

-Vamos, llevemos las cosas a nuestros invitados- le di un corto beso sonoro haciéndola reír y tomamos las cosas para llevarlas a la mesa.

-No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo con ese chiste de hombre- gruño nuestra nueva amiga mirando al rubio que le devolvía la mirada burlón.

-Jasper no es tan malo como piensas Alice- la intento calmar Bella- solo debes darle una oportunidad de conocerlo- Alice puso en su rostro tal grado de horror que no pudimos aguantarnos la risa.

-No se preocupen, no me interesa conocerla, con lo que he visto es suficiente- Jasper se recostó más en el sofá- es tan profunda como un charco-dijo relajado haciendo que el rostro de Alice se pusiera rojo de ira.

-Bien, ¡quien quiere pizza!- atajo Bella antes de que ellos dos se lanzaran al otro a sacarse los ojos.

Cuando Bella y yo saliéramos de la cama, lo primero que hicimos, luego de limpiar el desastre de la cocina, fue ir a ver al doctor para contarle, aunque sabíamos que él ya lo suponía desde antes al decirnos que solos nos daríamos cuenta de que hacer opción no servía.

Cuando llegamos al edificio vimos a un ajetreado anciano a punto de entrar a la oficina del psicólogo, el poco cabello blanco que tenía en la cabeza se movía con cada paso que daba por el corredor, lo vimos golpear la puerta y esperar y nos disponíamos preguntarle si el doctor estaba cuando vimos de cerca su rostro.

-Disculpe- llame y los ojos del conocido anciano que había tumbado Bella se agrandaron al verme

-No de nuevo- susurro retrocediendo unos pasos pero su rostro perdió todo color cuando vio a la castaña que venía más atrás distraída buscando algo en su bolso.

-Edward viste mi…- Bella levanto los ojos encontrándose con el desfigurado rostro del viejo señor.

-¡No!- exclamo sobresaltando a Bella-¡por dios no se me cerque!- mi amor recordándolo se sonrojo y se acercó con el rostro arrepentido.

-Yo lamento mucho…- antes de que Bella terminara de dar el paso en su dirección el hombre ya iba corriendo por el pasillo los más rápido que se podía a esa edad- ¡Espere los ascensores están por el otro lado!- le grito Bella desconcertada al verlo en camino de las escaleras.

-¡No importa!- grito corriendo más rápido temeroso de que Bella lo siguiera- si puedo resistir que me tacleen puedo con esas escaleras- su voz se perdió por cuando comenzó abajar los cinco pisos de escaleras.

-Creo que aun te recuerda- mencione a la ligera ganándome un golpe en el brazo.

-No es gracioso- gruño mientras yo reía y volvía a golpear la puerta pero al abrirse no fue el psicólogo quien nos abrió.

-Oh, son Edward y Bella cierto?- el chico rubio que nos había indicado la oficina del doctor nos hizo pasar.

-Y tu Jasper- sonreí y estreche su mano, Bella lo hizo igual mientras entrabamos.

Jasper nos dijo que el doctor estaba de viaje como el mismo nos había dicho ese día pero que no Bella y yo recordábamos debido a que nuestra mente estaba un poco distraída ese día, nos quedamos conversando y así descubrimos que Jasper era uno de sus alumnos y quien también había ayudado con el reportaje que nosotros habíamos visto esa noche, sin pensarlo estuvimos horas contándole nuestra experiencia y como había terminado, cuando acabamos Jaspe apenas se podía mantener sentado de las carcajadas, inevitablemente nos hicimos amigos.

Jasper era un buen amigo, en este año se había integrado a nuestro pequeño grupo al igual que Alice.

Alice era una historia aparte, ella había aparecido en las difíciles semanas de adaptación que habíamos vivido con Bella, cuando apenas nos podíamos quitar las manos de encima y no teníamos restricción, Alice nos había descubierto en una bochornosa situación donde ella trabajaba. Solo diré que se relacionaba un centro comercial y un muy pequeño baño.

Ambos se habían convertido en compañeros en este año, amigos aun contra toda rareza en nosotros incluyendo a Emmett que aun después de este año no nos dejaba de molestar con las esposas y la situación de su llegada.

Por separado eran excelentes, divertidos y poniéndole más alegría a nuestra nueva vida en esta relación…

Juntos era una guerra sin cuartel. No se soportaban, se odiaban a muerte, cada vez que el otro abría la boca para decir algo el otro lo rebatía sin pensarlo.

Jasper decía que solo le bastó verla y escucharla hablar para saber que solo era una niña mimada y hueca y su mejor argumento era que él, en último año de Psicología, era apto para dar ese análisis. Alice por su parte pensaba que solo era un mono sin clase ni educación. Cada vez Jasper le rebatía que el sí tenía educación, y de hecho un título que lo comprobaba, ella le decía que podía meterse ese título por el… bueno, que era irrelevante, ella no cambiaría de opinión.

-No esperaremos a Emmett y Rosalie?- pregunto Alice mientras nos daba vasos con gaseosa pasando monumentalmente de Jasper quien solo le gruño y se sirvió solo, bajo su fulminante mirada.

-Emmett dijo que Rosalie saldría más tarde del trabajo- respondí yo adelantándome y pasándole un troza de pizza a cada uno antes que Jasper lo hiciera, él era capaz de estampársela en el rostro a Alice en este punto.

Rosalie era otra integración a nuestro grupo, ella y Emmett se habían conocido unos días después de que el llegara en una confusa situación, lo único que habíamos sacado de la historia era algo de un beso, un bofetada y muchas flores.

-Así que comamos- alentó Bella sentándose a mi lado, automáticamente mis brazos la rodearon dejándome de importar la comida frente a mí.

Ella me sonrió y beso mis labios rápidamente dejándome con la expresión de bobo a la que me había acostumbrado.

-Bella voy cambiar la televisión, no me gusta ese programa – Jasper tomo el control empezando a cambar los canales rápidamente.

-Sin educación- murmuro Alice a nadie en particular y Jasper le dedico una mirada capaz de trapazar paredes.

-Iré a buscar servilletas- Bella se levantó escapando a la cocina, me levante sin pensarlo no queriendo quedarme solo. Ellos dos me daban un poco de miedo.

-Te ayudo- Alice y Jasper me quedaron viendo extrañados- las servilletas están en el estante de arriba- balbucee nervioso y escape sin mirar atrás.

-Cobarde- me dijo Bella mientras ordenaba las servilletas con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tu escapaste primero- acuse abrazándola por la espalda, mi cuerpo, aun en la etapa de adaptación, se estremeció por la cercanía y esperaba nunca adaptarme para que siguiera siendo así.

-yo tengo excusa- levanto triunfal el arreglo de servilletas.

-No puedo creer lo malditamente vanidoso y ególatra que puedes llegar a ser- se escuchó la voz indignada de Alice en el salón.

-Este reportaje es importante para Bella y Edward, con este comenzó todo- respondió Jasper en un gruñido.

-Crees que se maten si los dejamos solos un segundo más- susurre mientas acariciaba el cuello de Bella con mis boca. Su cuerpo tembló acercando más su espalda a mi pecho.

-No, no lo creo- susurro mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarme por el cuello y rozar todo su cuerpo en el mío provocando un ronroneo de mi garganta.

-Pórtate bien- advertí tomándola por la nuca- o no podremos salir de esta cocina en varias horas- lamí sus labios de un lado a otro tragándome su tembloroso suspiro.

-Solo por esta vez- murmuro y ataco mis labios en un beso exigente, hundí mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya encontrándome con su calor y humedad estremeciéndome de excitación y acorralándola con fuerza contra la mesa.

-Feliz aniversario- susurro cuando abandono mis labios y mis manos soltaran el abrazo feroz en torno a su cadera.

-Feliz aniversario- a pesar de que lo hicimos formal casi un mes después de esa noche tomamos el catorce de febrero como el día oficial de nuestro noviazgo al ser el día en que la venda de nuestros ojos se cayera dándonos cuenta del amor que nos recorría aguardando solo por el otro.

Nunca dejaría de gradecer por la oportunidad de tener a Bella en esta nueva forma, nunca hubo nadie que pudiera completarme como ella lo hacía, ella era la única para mí, la única en mi vida, la única que podría estar en este lugar.

Estábamos destinados, era algo inevitable, desde que tuvimos sentido de razón a los tres años cando comenzó nuestra amistad, desde que la vi jugando en casa de Charlie y Renee, ella estaba destinada a ser mía, y yo de ella, nadie más que de ella.

-¡Oh por dios, eso es absurdo!- Me separe de Bella al escuchar el sonido agudo de Alice, entre más enojada estaba más agudo se ponía y ahora estaba en un punto que solo los perros escucharían.

-Vamos- extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, Bella se alzó en sus pies besando tiernamente mi mejilla.

-Te amo- sus ojos brillaban felices haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera capaz de irradiar luz, mis ojos al menos así se veían cada vez que me miraba al espejo, ahora siempre estaban imposiblemente verdes, tan claros que pensaba que cualquiera podía ver mis pensamientos.

-Tanto como yo a ti- me incline imitando su gesto viendo como sus ojos eran un reflejo de los míos solo que en un cálido café.

-Te voy a demostrar que un beso no es el responsable- me separe de golpe de Bella extrañado y con ella nos inclinamos más cerca de la puerta escuchando la conversación con más interés- Bella y Edward están juntos porque así debía ser no porque se dieran un insignificante beso- ladro Jasper

-Un beso puede ser muchos cosas menos insignificante- defendió Alice con indignacion. Mire a Bella que se encogió de hombros, nos habíamos acercado a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Bella un poco agachada y yo detrás.

-Bien, vamos a ver quién tiene la razón. Bésame- reto Jasper y yo me quede de piedra, baje los ojos para ver los sorprendidos de Bella.

Si eso dos se besaban con el odio que se tenían no quería saber que podía pasar, si bella y yo nos deseábamos en proporción de nuestro amor, un beso con el odio entre ellos como denominador común podía ser un cataclismo.

-¡No!- gritamos juntos, al parecer Bella pensaba lo mismo que yo. Corrimos por el pasillo solo para ver como Alice y Jasper se comían el rostro el uno al otro soltándose de golpe al escucharnos. Bella y yo nos miramos comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que había en sus ojos en ese segundo al soltarse.

¡Ahí vamos de nuevo!

Se miraron como en trance y el odio que hasta ahora solo había estado latente exploto en sus ojos.

-Iré por las esposas, estos se demoraran un poco en darse cuenta y Alice lo querrá matar en el entretanto- susurro resignada Bella caminado a su habitación.

-Yo iré por las llaves- dije mi vez- conozco algunos lugares donde Jasper puede esconderse- nos miramos y nos sonreímos, tome su mano haciendo caso omiso a los gritos e insultos que había explotado entre esos dos y caminamos a nuestra habitación.

-Te amo- le dije mientras entrabamos.

-Y yo a ti- me abrazo la cintura hundiendo su nariz en mi pecho- gracias por ese beso, ha sido lo mejor de mi vida- susurro alcanzando mis labios.

-Fue solo un simple beso- dije alcanzándola a la mitad- pero el más importante de mi vida- la bese con mi alma, con mi corazón, con mi vida.

Todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, en nuestro beso… en solo un beso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Gracias todas las lindas que siguieron la historia un beso grande y por fin llegamos al final.**_

_**Nos encontramos de nuevo... pronto.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_** Atte Vale**_


End file.
